The Job
by Dreamr
Summary: Ryoko takes advantage of a job offer for Mihoshi and Kiyone. After burning the place down, she goes on a trip with Tenchi and gets arrested.
1. Invitation to Absurdity

****

THE JOB, Chapter 1: Invitation To Absurdity.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no right to it. However, all the events depicted within this fic are entire of my own imagination. So please do not change them! You may distribute as widely as you see fit.

FOREWORD: This is a little idea I had the other day while listening to Unstoppable, by The Calling. This fic is based on the Tenchi Universe continuity.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 16 August 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

"But Kiyone!"

"I absolutely refuse!" Kiyone Makibi stood with her partner, Mihoshi Kuramitsu in their small apartment in the suburbs of Okayama Prefecture. Since they had taken up duties as resident officers within the protected zone of Earth, they had had to get several part-time jobs to make payments on the tiny living space, using local employment to gain the necessary funds. Jurai currency was not exactly useful on Earth. In fact, it was useless. And, at the moment, Kiyone was of the opinion that her partner was just as useless as the money building up in her off-planet savings account.

Somehow, Mihoshi had qualified them for a new job. Normally, Kiyone would have been proud of Mihoshi. But the job, as it turned out, was at a night club as exotic dancers.

"But, Kiyone, the nice man said all we have to do is dance on stage!"

"In our underwear!"

"Uh, no. I don't remember anything about that. He did say we should wear two-piece swimsuits, though."

"Mihoshi, don't you remember the places we've busted where stuff like that was going on? Those places are filled with disgusting pigs that'll put their filthy hands all over you the first chance they get!"

This time Mihoshi laughed and waved away Kiyone's concerns.

"Oh, no, Kiyone. It's not that kind of place! He said we'd be very well taken care of. His establishment has a reputation of being clean and safe."

"Yeah, right! I don't care if it is clean. I'm not taking my clothes off for money!"

"No, no! I made sure to ask if it was that kind of place. He said all we have to do is dance! Come on, Kiyone! You're always saying I should do more to help out! I got us a job! We could at least go look."

Kiyone tried hard to stay firm on her decision. But, the fact was, they needed the money. She knew very well that the pay an exotic dancer made was very good. Especially for such little work. It only depended on how far the supposed dancing was required to go. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

"This sounds more like something Ryoko would do."

"You know, that's not a bad idea! Why don't we bring her along? Maybe she'll get offered a job, too!"

Mihoshi held her hand to her face and whispered in a conspiratorial tone of voice.

"I'll bet Tenchi would be impressed if she did."

Despite her reservations, a small grin managed to crack Kiyone's stony facade.

"Well..."

"Oh, Hi, Sasami!"

Kiyone looked towards the telephone and saw that Mihoshi had already placed the call.

"Is Ryoko there?"

"Mihoshi, cut it out!" Kiyone snatched the phone from Mihoshi just in time to hear Ryoko's voice in the ear-piece.

"What's up?"

"Sorry, Ryoko. Mihoshi got offered a job at a strip club and she thought it would be a good idea to get us invited, too."

"Is it a strip club or a bikini bar?"

"Eh? What do I care? I'm not going."

"If it's a bikini bar, you might want check it out. If it's a strip club, forget it. Not your style."

"Ryoko! I can't believe you're agreeing with Mihoshi on this!"

"Why not? It's good money. Hmm... Maybe I will come along. When are you supposed to start?"

Kiyone dropped the receiver into Mihoshi's hands.

"I give up. If you want to go with Ryoko, go ahead. I'll be looking for **decent** work."

Reluctantly, Mihoshi informed Ryoko of Kiyone's decision.

"Ryoko? Kiyone says she's not going."

"Her loss."

"Um... Rich said to show up Thursday night at 6:00."

"Not exactly peak hours. Well, no surprise. I'll stop by Thursday afternoon and we can go together."

Mihoshi immediately perked up.

"Okay! 'Bye!"

As Mihoshi hung up the phone, she looked at Kiyone apprehensively.

"Kiyone, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Mihoshi. I just think you're making a mistake about this."

"Won't you please come with us? It'll be a lot more fun if you're there."

"No, Mihoshi. I'm not going."

Kiyone did not want Mihoshi to think that she did not care. But, sometimes, she had to learn things the hard way.

END.

AFTERWORD: It's a little short compared to the chapters in Invasion, but I wanted to get some opinions before I go any further with this story-line. It's a bit of a stretch that Mihoshi would accept a job as an exotic dancer, don't you think? Is the new font okay?


	2. Selfish Service

****

THE JOB, Chapter 2: Selfish Service.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no right to it. However, the events in this story are entirely of my own imagination, so please don't change them.

FOREWORD: I'm starting to see some interesting possibilities for this story line. I have a feeling I'll be writing the next chapter fairly soon.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 04 September 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Mihoshi and Ryoko stood in front of a downtown bar entitled Rich Pickin's. As was normal in an establishment that featured exotic dancers, there were no windows. Only a large double-door in the center of the store front allowed customers to enter. Ryoko and Mihoshi stood on the sidewalk, staring at the mundane facade.

"This the place?"

"I think so. At least, this is the address on the business card."

"Let's check it out."

Ryoko pushed her way through the doors and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the lack of patrons, which was understandable due to the early hour. She had insisted on showing up half an hour early so they could take a look at the place. Other than the DJ, the barkeep, the bouncer, and the dancer, there were only three other people present. Two sat at the bar having a quiet conversation over drinks, and the third was already drunk and salivating all over himself while he watched the dancer from a seat at the edge of the small dance platform.. One look at the dancer's ridiculously over-sized breasts announced to anyone who cared to look that they were artificially enhanced.

On the far side of the bar was the DJ. Hidden behind a mountain of audio equipment, he was nearly impossible to see. As impossible as it was to see him, the bouncer was equally impossible to miss. An incredibly huge man with his hair done up in a top-knot, he presented an imposing figure as he stood between the door and the bar. Just past him, the bartender was arranging vast numbers of bottles within his kingdom of glass. At least fifty differently shaped bottles were arranged around him, all of them containing something alcoholic.

Looking at the floor, she noticed a lack of stains. Either the establishment was very clean, as the person Mihoshi had spoken to had claimed, or it was fairly new. The lack of bloodstains also told her violence was a rare occurrence here. Then again, with the low light level, some of the better disguised stains could be unseeable. As was typical for her, Mihoshi could not help stating the obvious.

"It's a bar."

"Yeah. Well, guys tend to give better tips when they're drunk."

Mihoshi's eyes got wide as she contemplated this.

"Oooooohhh..."

"Miss Mihoshi!"

Mihoshi and Ryoko directed their attention towards the short balding man with a cigar that was approaching them from the deeper recesses of the establishment. With his gold chains and lounge-lizard outfit, he looked just like the sleazy gigolo-type most girls avoided at all costs. He came right up to them and stuck out a chubby right hand, expecting them to actually shake it. Ryoko leaned closer to Mihoshi.

"Is this guy serious?"

Mihoshi ignored her comment to exchange pleasantries with her prospective employer. She both shook his hand and bowed.

"Hi, Rich! Thank you so much for inviting us here!"

"My pleasure. I'm honored to have such lovely girls in my humble place of business. And I see you brought your friend."

"Why, yes, I did! I tried to get Kiyone to come with me, but she wouldn't come. So I brought Ryoko instead."

"I see."

Indeed he did see. Rich's eyes went up and down Ryoko's body twice as he took a good, long, look at her. She started to growl as his staring took a little longer than she was willing to accept.

"Ah, pardon the imposition, Miss Ryoko. But, are you employed?"

Ryoko's annoyance turned to surprise.

"Me? Uh..."

"Mihoshi took the opportunity to familiarize Rich with Ryoko's resume.

"Ryoko? Oh, no. She's a space pirate."

Disgusted, Ryoko put her face in her hand as Rich looked at Mihoshi in shock.

"Space pirate?"

"No, I don't have a job." The hand quickly came away from Ryoko's face as she began to get the gist of what Rich wanted to discuss.

"Wonderful! Er, I mean, that's horrible, of course. Do you have any experience dancing?"

"It just so happens I do."

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

Ryoko could practically see the yen signs rolling in his eyes. The place might look decent, but she was not going to beg for the job. And Rich might still turn out to be a sleaze-ball. Mihoshi impatiently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me..."

"Shut up." Ryoko muttered through the side of her mouth. "I'm gettin' us a deal."

"Oooohhh... Right."

Rich continued his pitch, oblivious to what was going on between the two girls.

"I'm thinking two good-looking girls on stage would be better than one, especially if one of them already knows what she's doing."

"Yup. It probably would be."

She just stared at Rich, waiting for him to make the first move. They gauged each other visually for a few seconds before Rich finally broke into a grin.

"I'll give you twenty per cent to start."

"Twenty?!" Ryoko grabbed Mihoshi by the arm and started for the door. "We're out of here."

Mihoshi immediate began to object.

"Ryoko, wait!"

"Okay, okay! Thirty to start for the first two weeks. Then fourty-five."

Ryoko stopped, but she did not turn around. As she was facing the door, she watched another person come into the bar. The person was wearing a large trench-coat and had a hood up. The bouncer practically jumped on the person, asking for identification.

"Fourty-five?" She spoke in an unenthusiastic tone.

"All right, fifty. But you'd better be worth it."

Ryoko turned around, dragging Mihoshi around like a rag doll.

"What about extras for the paying customers?"

"No." Rich emphatically shook his head. "This is a bar, not a strip club. No lap dances, no table dances, no private shows. Keep your clothes on, and the customers' hands off. All you've got to do is walk around on that platform and look cute. Understand?"

That was what she was waiting to hear. Ryoko smiled in agreement.

"Okay, Rich. You got yourself some girls. And I'm definitely worth it."

"I hope so. I wasn't planning on having two new girls tonight, so you and Mihoshi are gonna have to share time. Since you already know the ropes, why don't you show her what to do?"

"Fine. When do we start?"

"You've got an fifteen minutes."

"Blaah!" Ryoko's eyes bugged out. "Come on, slow poke!" She hauled Mihoshi through the air as she flew to the back of the bar to find the dressing area. Mihoshi called back to her employer in gratitude for her new job. Hopefully it would last longer than the last twelve part-time jobs she and Kiyone had held.

"Thank you, Rich!"

Rich shook his head to clear the strange vision of two girls flying through the air.

"Nahhh..."

END.

AFTERWORD: Nothing to say here. Hope you like it.


	3. Practice Makes Money

****

THE JOB, Chapter 3: Practice Makes Money.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: More characters will be making appearances. I think I'll start making some allusions to Ryoko's past. Originally, I intended this to fairly short. I have since come up with a very interesting story-line for this piece. I'm fairly excited about it. Maybe we can take a look into the past of the most notorious space-pirate in the history of the galaxy.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 27 September 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

The stage was a little crowded with both Ryoko and Mihoshi moving around. Especially with Mihoshi. Since Ryoko was the once with the experience, it had fallen to her to teach Mihoshi what to do. The girl had been reluctant at first, once she figured out that she was dancing not for fun, but to entertain men's' sexual fantasies, whatever those may be. At least they only had to put up with being watched. Ryoko's last experience with exotic dancing had been her last, for very specific reasons which she would never forget. It was those reasons that had finally driven her to piracy. But, for the time being, all was well.

At least, all was well until Mihoshi took a sweeping swing around one of the stage poles, ripping it from its mounts. She stared blankly at the brass pole in her hand for several seconds as the appreciative customers added a few more hundred yen to the growing pile of money in order to show their appreciation of the unusual spectacle.

"Oops. Um, Ryoko, what should I do with this?"

"Who cares? Just dance."

Mihoshi stared at the pole for a little bit her face lit up with what she considered a very good idea. She began twirling the two-meter pole like a staff, whipping it around at insane speeds. The return swing caught Ryoko square in the forehead, knocking her clean out. Oblivious to dance partner's lack of consciousness, she addressed the empty stage.

"I bet you didn't know they taught us this at the police academy!"

"Mihoshi!"

Anyone who had ever lived with Mihoshi for more than fifteen minutes knew better than to interrupt her when she was concentrating on something complicated.Caught by surprise, she turned her attention to the source of the shout. The pole slipped out of her hands and sailed straight across the room, impaling itself in the wall three centimeters to the left of Rich's head. He slowly slid down the wall.

"Never... mind..."

"Nnn... I didn't make as much as you did." Mihoshi complained about the disparity in pay as she and Ryoko made their way out the front door.

"Not my fault you're so clumsy. Be happy Rich only kept enough to pay for the repairs."

"That's true." Mihoshi giggled delightfully as they walked the streets. "But I was hoping Kiyone and I could go see that new movie that's coming out Friday night. You know, that one where the futuristic policeman hunts down himself? It sounds so exciting!"

"Forget the movie. You only need to think about two things. How much money we're gonna make on a Friday night, and..." Ryoko smiled mischievously, "how we're gonna spend it all!"

"Yay! I can't wait to tell Tenchi and the others we got good jobs! I'll bet they'll be really impressed."

Without any warning, Ryoko suddenly grabbed Mihoshi by the shirt and held her firmly against the wall of a building.

"Don't even think about it! If straight-shooters like Tenchi or Aeka ever found out we were dancing, we'd never hear the end of it. I don't care if you blab about you working there, but if you tell Tenchi, I'll..."

Mihoshi's eyes began to water in fright.

"Ryoko, you're scaring me!"

Realizing that she was indeed acting very frightful, Ryoko released Mihoshi.

"Just don't tell Tenchi. I don't really care if Aeka knows, but she'll tell Tenchi the first chance she gets. I don't want him to know."

"So, it's a secret?"

"Yeah. It's a secret."

"A secret just between you, me, and Kiyone, right?"

Ryoko nodded.

"You, me, and..." Her eyes popped open. "KIYONE! Aw, shit! She'll blab to everybody! Come on! We gotta hurry!"

Ryoko reached out to grab Mihoshi's shirt again.

"No we don't. Kiyone's right over there."

Mihoshi pointed to the hooded person who was window shopping two stores behind them. The person looked up and saw that he or she was being watched. The hood turned left, then right. A swirl of raven black hair spilled out from underneath the hood as Kiyone looked for a place to hide.

Ryoko dashed through the walking pedestrians to reach Kiyone before she could flee. She caught her around the neck just as she turned to run.

"Looking for something, cop?"

Kiyone made wheezing sound not unlike someone gasping for breath due to being strangled. Several people were looking at them.

"Kaant... breet..."

"What was that?"

Kiyone slapped at Ryoko's elbow, clueing her in to the fact that she could not answer because she could not breathe. Ryoko released Kiyone, who rubbed at her throat as she took huge breaths, restoring her normal color.

"What did you do that for?" Kiyone complained.

"Why were you following us?"

"Why do you think? I was keeping an eye on Mihoshi. You think I'd leave a simpleton like her alone with a criminal like you?! You'd take advantage of Mihoshi the first chance you get!"

Ryoko began stroking her chin in sarcastic contemplation.

"No, that'd be too obvious. I'd wait until the second or third opportunity."

A large teardrop ran down the back of Kiyone's head.

"Ugh."

"But, seriously." This time it was Kiyone's trench coat that felt the strength of Ryoko's grip as she was lifted off her feet. "Tenchi is not going to find out about this, right?"

Looking to the side, Kiyone shrugged as best she could. A sigh of resignation escaped her lungs.

"Sure."

Ryoko suddenly let go, dumping Kiyone to the sidewalk. With a satisfied smile, she wiped her hands together as if washing herself of the matter.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going home. Later!"

The former space pirate disappeared in to thin air, getting several gasps of surprise from the people gawking at them. Realizing that the spectacle of a disappearing woman had attracted unwanted attention, Kiyone quickly got back to her feet and grabbed Mihoshi by the arm.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Okay... Hey, look, Kiyone!" Mihoshi held up a small wad of cash. "I made some money!"

"Good! You can finally help pay bills, instead of just making them."

Ryoko silently floated into Tenchi's room. It was the middle of the night, and he was asleep. Tomorrow was Friday, so he had to get up for school in the morning. Hence, the early to bed syndrome. Looking down at him, she could not help noticing how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

In her hand she held a ball of currency slightly larger than the one Mihoshi had earned. Her first inclination regarding her earnings had been to go out and celebrate. But, even though she did not want Tenchi and Aeka to know what her job was, she did want them to know she **had** gotten a job. It was doubtful they would believe her, so she needed the cash to prove it. It was not like it was a lot of money. Even dancers did not make a ton of money in just an hour, especially on an off-peak night. She looked at the crumpled bills and sighed. Ryoko recalled she had set-up a savings account the last time she had a legitimate job. Ironically, the work had been similar, if a bit less reputable. She looked blankly out the window as memories began to churn and bubble. Her fist clenched on the money, crumpling and folding it even more. A single tear ran down her left cheek.

Kiyone tossed and turned on her futon, trying to find some comfortable position within the cramped confines of the small apartment right next to the train tracks that she shared with Mihoshi. The events of this evening kept replaying in her mind. It was not normal practice for resident officers to have part-time jobs. In fact, it was against regulations, without approval from higher headquarters. Since the local government was not aware of the existence of the Jurai Empire, the pay from their work as Galaxy Police detectives was utterly useless here. They had no choice in the matter, and headquarters agreed. So a special waiver had been granted for them to work. However, certain professions were not acceptable. Exotic dancing was one of the forbidden forms of work. If headquarters ever found out, they could be demoted. On the plus side, it did pay.

It was not like Mihoshi did not have the body for it. Quite frankly, the woman was stacked. When they went out together, men often stared at the two of them, at least until Mihoshi fell on her face. Then they would quietly disappear. At this rate, not only would she never get a promotion, she would never find a boyfriend, either. Kiyone had briefly entertained thoughts of trying to win over Tenchi. But the image of Ryoko and Aeka, standing over her bound and gagged form with fire in their eyes and horns jutting from their foreheads, quashed that concept.

Kiyone flipped over to her other side in her continuing effort to find a better position. Now, Mihoshi was doing something that clearly benefited them, was not illegal, but was against regulations. But more importantly, Kiyone was worried that this dancing job might turn into something less reputable. She did not think Mihoshi was dumb enough to get lured into something like prostitution, but still, with Ryoko's record, who knew what might happen. She could see it in her mind's eye. The first time some over-zealous hentai grabs her ass, the entire place will go up in smoke.

"Ugh..." Kiyone rolled over again.

END.

AFTERWORD: Next chapter, Aeka finds out Ryoko has a job. What will she do to find out what it is? Once she does find out (you know she will), what will she do with that information?


	4. Truth Or Dare

****

THE JOB, Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: I'm keeping these chapters short so I can post them quicker. That way, the story stays on the top of the update list longer. Also, it makes it more satisfying for me, since I'm posting more frequently.

I've pretty much decided to turn this into a T+R fic. Many ideas and plans have suddenly come to mind for this story. I hope it turns out all right.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 28 September 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

In an unusual and completely unexpected move, Ryoko had breakfast at the table with everyone else. Nobuyuki, Mihoshi, and Kiyone were at their respective apartments in town. So that left Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Washu, Ryo-o-ki, Sasami, and Katsuhito to take breakfast together. With just six people and one small animal in the house, the dining table was actually just the right size. But, more disturbing than Ryoko's presence, was the giggling. She had starting giggling as soon as Tenchi sat down next to her at his normal place. Everyone cast nervous glances in her direction, afraid to ask what was so funny. Finally, Aeka lost her patience. She stood up and pointed her chopsticks at Ryoko.

"Agh! I cannot take this anymore! All right, Miss Ryoko. Will you kindly share with the rest of us what is so funny?"

With a queen-sized smile, she carefully set her chopsticks down next to her bowl of miso soup.

"Well, since you insist..."

She then reached down the front of her dress and pulled out a wad of money. Casually upending her hand, the cash spilled right into Tenchi's breakfast.

Aeka stuttered as she tried to comprehend the meaning of such a rare sight.

"Wha... What is the meaning of this? Where did you get that money? No. I believe the correct question is where did you steal it from?"

Ryoko leaned against Tenchi's shoulder and began twirling her finger in the shirt of his school uniform.

"I didn't steal it. I earned it."

Katsuhito began nodding enthusiastically.

"Mmm."

Washu leaned across the table and put her hand against Ryoko's forehead.

"No. She doesn't feel like she's got a fever. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Ryoko slapped the invasive hand aside and leaned forward.

"Take off, pipsqueak! I gotta job!"

Every person arrayed around the table, except for the gray-haired priest, fell to the floor in shock. Ryoko smiled brightly, pleased with their reactions. Aeka was the first to reappear above the surface of the table.

"It can't be..."

Katsuhito again voiced his approval.

"Mmm. I'm glad to see you've taken an interest in contributing to the family finances." He leaned forward and snatched the bills from Tenchi's miso soup. Inspecting the bills, he began to notice they were of fairly small denominations.

"Not very much here, hmm? I expect you will be bringing home more than this in the future."

Seeing her well-earned money disappearing before her very eyes, Ryoko thumped a hand on the table and leaned towards the older man to properly impose upon him the importance of the funds. With her free hand she made a quick swipe at the cash. He easily avoided her questing hand and tucked the money into his kimono.

"Hey, wait just a minute, Grampa! That's my money!"

"Ah, ho ho ho ho ho!"

Ryoko fell forward onto her face when she heard Aeka's haughty laughter. The princess knelt before her place at the table with one hand held in front of her mouth.

"Well. Perhaps now you will begin to understand how the people whom you have stolen from have suffered due to your criminally selfish ways."

Ryoko picked herself up and then leapt up on the breakfast table, sending various condiments scattering across the wooden surface. She stuck her pointer finger straight out and leveled it barely a centimeter from Aeka's nose.

"What the Hell do you know about suffering, you spoiled brat?! You've had a cushy life up there in your palace, ignoring what everybody else has to go through just to make a living! A catastrophe for you is finding moths have eaten through one of the dresses you've had hidden in a closet for the last three years!"

Aeka peaked over the top of her hand as she hurled a return insult.

"That is absolutely ridiculous! Only disgusting monsters such as you would allow moths to inhabit their wardrobe."

Ryoko suddenly launched herself forward, tackling Aeka to the floor. The others passively watched on as they tumbled and rolled across the floor, flinging insults and curses at each other.

At his place next to his grandfather, Tenchi put his palms together and politely bowed.

"Thank you for the meal, Sasami."

The little girl smiled in appreciation, despite the violence she was witnessing.

"You're welcome, Tenchi."

Tenchi then got up and left to catch the bus to school without so much as a backwards glance. All was normal in the Masaki household.

Having just finished her first shift on the dance stage, Ryoko took a seat at the bar next to Kiyone. For some strange reason, the officer had shown up again. What her purpose was in coming to the bar while she and Mihoshi were working was beyond Ryoko. Kiyone did not have a boyfriend. Maybe she was thinking of turning gay. That gave Ryoko an idea. Wearing just a bikini and a very thin silk scarf, she wrapped a warm arm around Kiyone's shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Hey, honey. Looking for a good time?"

Kiyone suddenly lurched aside and looked at Ryoko like she was psychotic.

"What the Hell are you saying?"

Ryoko threw her head back and laughed as Kiyone's face began turning various shades of blue.

"Maybe you should concentrate more on your work."

"Naw! I'm off for an hour. I get to play with all the cute guys."

"What cute guys?"

Ryoko looked around at the nearly empty business.

"No kidding." She leaned back and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hey, Rich! Where are all the customers?"

The answer came back from across the room.

"Aw, come one! We've only been open for two weeks! I'm still advertising!"

"Some advertising. Mmm..." Ryoko's eyes stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Then, slowly, a smile began to spread across her face. "Hmm..." Sliding from her seat, she tapped Kiyone on the shoulder.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Kiyone watched as Ryoko walked out the front door clad in almost nothing. She shook her head and returned her attention to her drink. Mihoshi called to Ryoko from her place on the stage.

"Hey, Ryoko! Where are you going?"

She stepped dangerously close to the edge of the platform and stretched forward so she could see through the swinging door.

"Mihoshi! Watch what you're doing!"

Looking over at Kiyone, Mihoshi began to tilt over the edge. For a moment, she spun her arms, trying to keep her balance. Then her foot slipped out from under her, and she fell off the stage, right in to the waiting arms of one of the few customers. The delighted young man crowed his approval.

"Woo-hoo!"

Disgusted with her partner's performance, Kiyone dropped the payment for her drink on the bar and walked out the front door. Ryoko was standing to one side of the door, near a sidewalk sign, in a very tight, full-length, blue dress, with a red dragon that wound around her body. Kiyone stared at her in astonishment.

"How do you do that?"

Ryoko smiled, and batted her eyelashes at a passing businessman.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets."

The man sighed, then reluctantly moved on.

"Is this what you call advertising?"

"Absolutely. Hey, guys!"

Three young men walking along in casual clothes slowed to a stop in front of them. They began smiling and clustered around the two young women.

"Well, look at you." The tallest of them spoke. "What's the occasion?"

Ryoko grinned slyly, and nodded towards the door.

"Go in and you'll find out."

The shortest of the three took a quick look at the sidewalk sign.

"Do you work here?"

"That's right."

His smile grew wider.

"Tonight?"

"Mmm-hmm."Kiyone looked back and forth between the man and Ryoko as his interest quickly built.

"What time?"

Ryoko put a single finger to her lips as she thought about it.

"Mmm, about an hour."

"That's kind of a long time to wait."

Ryoko smiled again as she stuck two fingers into the seam of her dress. She withdrew a picture and held it up in front of the men.

"Why don't you go in and get to know her while you're waiting for me?"

The men collectively leaned closer to the picture of Mihoshi.

"Whoa!"

"What do you say?"

Grinning in anticipation, they started for the door as a group.

"See you in an hour!"

Ryoko waved to them as they disappeared into the bar. Suddenly, as if all the air had been let out of her, she sagged at the shoulders and let her arms hang down. The picture fell from her fingers and drifted to the ground. The change was so dramatic, Kiyone took instant notice.

"Something wrong?"

"I forgot how much of a pain it is to pretend that I like having guys stare at me that way."

"Ohh. Hmm. So you've done this before?"

Recovering herself, Ryoko folded her arms across her chest and began scanning the passersby again.

"Well, doy. Where do you think I learned to dance?"

Kiyone took a breath to answer. But another interested man stepped up and put his arm right around Ryoko's waist. He was not particularly good-looking. Being over-weight and balding, Ryoko immediately grimaced, though she managed to keep her smile in place.

"Hey, beautiful. I heard there was a new place here. Now I'm glad I came."

Ryoko gritted her teeth as the man let his hand slide a bit lower than was advisable. Seeing this, Kiyone took a surreptitious step back.

"Heh, heh. Uh, why don't you go on inside?" Ryoko suggested.

"All right. I'll be waiting." He let his hand slide around Ryoko's hips as he went for the door.

The perturbed young woman closed her eyes tight as his fingers glided over the front of her dress. Kiyone did not say a thing until she was certain he was well inside the building and out of earshot.

"I can't believe you let him do that."

Moving only her left arm, Ryoko reached up to her face a wiped something out of the corner of her eye.

"It's part of the job." She croaked.

"Part of the job?!"

"Look, some guys are like that. But most of them are pretty decent. They just want to have some fun, like me. If they want to toss money at me while I dance, fine."

She waved gamely at another pair of men. They gave her a cursory examination then moved on.

"Well, if you want to dance, fine. But why did you have to drag Mihoshi into this?"

"Actually, she dragged me into it. I just got her a better deal." Casting a quick glance in Kiyone's direction, she grinned a little more believably. "I could get you a good deal, too, if you want."

Kiyone's mouth dropped open.

"You've got a pretty good body. Why don't you give it a try?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It's against regulations!"

Ryoko's smile disappeared as she told Kiyone what she thought of her precious regulations.

"Screw that. You need the money more than I do. Do what you gotta do."

"Is that why you're doing this, for the money?"

"Yup." Ryoko answered as she smiled at a tall guy, who paused, then altered course and entered the bar.

Kiyone stared at Ryoko for a long time, trying to understand what drove Ryoko to do the things she did. The only things she could think of were that she had some plane for the money that had to do with Tenchi. However, Kiyone did not think Tenchi would approve of Ryoko doing something like this.

"Tenchi would have a fit if he knew you were doing this."

"Tenchi's not going to find out, is he?"

_"Gotcha."_ A small grin appeared on Kiyone's lips.

"It's possible."

Ryoko turned her intense glare on Kiyone, sending a clear message as to what her preferred course of action was on that. Seeing that she had Ryoko's full attention, Kiyone continued with her proposal.

"Of course, if I knew the real reason you were doing this, I doubt he would ever figure it out."

Ryoko returned her gaze to those passing by.

"Tsk. Some friend you are."

Kiyone waited a moment without receiving an answer.

"Well? Do I find out the truth, or does Tenchi?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

Ryoko sighed loudly, making her lips flap together in imitation of a sound not unlike that of a horse.

"I guess it's not that big of a secret. I asked Tenchi to go on a trip once, and he said he'd like that. But, since we were in the middle of rescuing Aeka, I had to take a rain-check."

Kiyone blinked in surprise.

"That's it?"

"Yup. Happy now?"

"Jeez. Why didn't you just say so? In fact, I wish you luck."

Ryoko looked at Kiyone again. This time, she had a look almost like fondness on her face.

"Really?"

"Mm. I'll be waiting inside."

Kiyone gave Ryoko a goodbye wave as she turned to reenter the bar. Ryoko stood still for a minute as her feelings swirled around in her heart.

_"Thanks, K."_

Returning her attention to the money-laden people passing in front of her place of employment, Ryoko redoubled her efforts.

"Hey, guys!"

The next morning, when Tenchi awoke from his restful slumber, something thudded to the floor as he sat up. Looking blearily at the floor, he caught sight of a small bundle rolling across the carpet. Curious, he got up and retrieved the bundle. In his hand, he held a fairly good-sized roll of cash. Written across one of the exposed bills was the word "rent".

"Rent?" A small smile slowly spread across his face as he recalled the small pile of money his grandfather had acquired the other morning. "Mmm..."

END.

AFTERWORD: I think the next chapter is going to jump ahead a bit. I know Aeka hasn't found out yet, but she will, I promise. I can also see Nobuyuki walking in to the bar. THAT ought to be interesting. Heh-heh.


	5. The Secret Word Is

****

THE JOB, Chapter 5: The Secret Word Is...

FOREWORD: Nobuyuki will find out in the next chapter, I swear!

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 30 October 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

**WHAM!**

Ryoko looked up at the stage and saw that Mihoshi had fallen on her face again.

"That's five!" She yelled to Rich's wife, who was tending the bar tonight. The short Japanese woman turned around and made another mark on the chalk board behind her, adding yet one more tick to the total for this evening.

Two weeks ago, as she walked among the tables, she had seen a couple of guys making bets on how many times Mihoshi would trip and fall. They had stayed all night, and actually kept count. Being the kind of person to take advantage of a good idea if it benefited her, she suggested to Rich that they start a betting pool. It had taken a bit to work it out so it was legal. Apparently, betting was considered a form of gambling, and was illegal in a bar. But, Rich turned it into a fifty/fifty raffle, with half the pot going to the winners, and the other half going to customer-related improvements. At any rate, the customers seemed to like it.

Looking up at the clock, Ryoko saw that Mihoshi had only five minutes left in her shift. She scanned the room, taking a quick count of those present. The bar was packed. Since she and Mihoshi had started dancing, business had boomed. They worked adjacent shifts, so most customers stuck around for both of them. The cash was coming in at a satisfactory rate. Before too long, she would have enough money to take Tenchi anywhere she wanted. She sighed, letting a huge grin of anticipation show on her face.

"Hey, everybody!"

Ryoko looked up at the stage. Some poor fool had given Mihoshi a microphone.

"I'm all done, now. But thank you for coming to see me!"

The spectators cheered Mihoshi. Her bubbly personality seemed to be compensation enough for the small amount of embarrassment she still exhibited when she got on stage. Even though that all-too frequent emotion often was the source of Mihoshi's clumsiness, her lack of grace was a source of entertainment and profit for the bar. Not to mention it helped pay the rent for both of them. Oblivious to the deeper realm of possibilities and futures within her own feelings, Mihoshi continued to smile at the microphone.

"Ryoko's up next. If you really like her, then you should give her all your money. That way she can take Tenchi on a trip!"

In the blink of an eye, Ryoko was on the stage. She snatched the microphone from Mihoshi and gave her a push towards the edge of the platform.

"Get lost, air-head."

"Hold on, Ryoko! I forgot my tips!"

A sudden gust of wind swept Mihoshi's earning into a swirling column and then dumped them at her feet as Ryoko took over control of the viewing area.

"There. Now scram!"

The pirate turned dancer quickly returned to the center of the stage with Mihoshi's microphone in hand.

"Hey, guys."

"HEY!"

She put on her most seductive smile.

"Who's ready for a real show?"

**"WE ARE!"**

Giving the microphone a twirl as she held the long cord, she let it go, sending the implement flying right to the waiting hands of the DJ. Closing her eyes, Ryoko began to dance. Only occasionally did she allow her observers to look into her golden eyes. They saw only her body. But hidden behind her shuttered lids, Ryoko saw the reason for reinitiating her career in the field of men's entertainment. Money, and her own confused sense of gratification were no longer motivators. She was no longer confused, and the money was necessary only as a means to an end. The end of the beginning of her new life. For now, she drew on the experiences of the past, despite the unpleasantness it brought her. Silent suggestions long forgotten still remained in the tangled confusion of memories that her work dug out of the past. That the suggestions she insinuated with her body would never be acted on in more than a fantastical way gave small comfort to the young woman. But the sins of her innocent youth were harsh and masterful. Each night brought renewed memories of similar nights spent in similar places with similar men. Some were better, some were worse, all were tempting. Each night, Ryoko worked harder so the duration of her employ would be shortened, thus the number and duration of past temptations would also be shortened. The desire to just let go and enjoy her freedom called and beckoned to her each time she got on the dance floor. Only one thing kept a creature of the night from venturing into the night she loved: the promise of something better. Each night, Ryoko reminded herself that Tenchi was worth waiting for.

Nobuyuki Masaki owned a van. It was silver, with an off-white interior. There was nothing strange or unusual about it, except for the fact that he was driving it back to the house on a Thursday, instead of Friday. Normally, he commuted from his small apartment in town to the architecture firm where he worked feverishly to keep his family, and his family's friends, taken care of.

Being a trusted member of the firm, and an established employee with a track record of satisfactory performance, fate, or perhaps one of the firm's partners, had seen fit to give him an opportunity to acquire a huge new contract from a prospective developer. All he had to do was take them to a business dinner and convince them they should do business with his firm.

The middle-aged architect was bubbling and smiling with visions of promotions and raises as he parked the van under the awning next to the side door of the house he had designed for his family. Ironically, his house was filled with more aliens than family. The sounds of female squabbling that emanated from within attested to that. For only the millionth time, Nobuyuki wondered what his dear departed Achika would think of such a thing.

"Ah, well. At least if I get promoted, the money won't be such a problem anymore."

With a smile still on his face, Tenchi's father opened the door and stepped in to once more subject himself to the various conflicting personalities that made his son's life so complicated.

"It'd be nice if someone would greet me as enthusiastically as they greet Tenchi."

Setting his briefcase and the sturdy cardboard tube which housed the proposed designs on the floor, Nobuyuki slipped his arms from the tan trench-coat and then set it on a peg near the door. Thus relieved of his material burdens, he sauntered into the main room to tell his family of his good fortune, as premature as it was.

"Hey, everybody! Guess what happened to me today?"

When there was no answer except for the continued sounds of young females arguing, he took a closer look at what was going on.

Ryoko and Aeka were both towering over the dinner table, hurling insults and pointing fingers in each other's faces. Just visible behind them, Tenchi was trying in vain to dispel the argument as peacefully as possible. At their feet, Washu sat with a cup of tea in one hand, while the other hand whisked over a holographic computer terminal. She seemed quite oblivious to the argument occurring just above her head. Sasami was trying to slip past them with a silvery pot full of steaming food held in her mittened hands. Sitting on the table, there was a small furry animal crunching up a carrot. Nobuyuki's father-in-law was nowhere to be seen. None of them was paying any attention to him. Nobuyuki wilted like a flower suddenly transported into a desert. To top it all off, the telephone suddenly roared to life, announcing another individual wanting attention from someone other than him. Reluctantly, he reached back into the hallway behind him and picked up the noisy device.

"Eh, hello?"

Kiyone's voice called out to him from across the digital wasteland.

"Hi, Mr. Masaki. Um... Mihoshi and I were wondering, um..."

"Yeah, sure. Join the party."

Kiyone's voice seemed surprised.

"Oh. That was easy. I mean, thank you very much for inviting us over for dinner."

The sound of a struggle came from the small speaker embedded in the object he was holding, then Mihoshi's voice spoke to him.

"Thank you, so much! Our stove just suddenly broke-down and we..."

There was a break in the voice, followed by the sounds of more struggling. Kiyone soon took over again.

"Anyway, we'll be right over."

Just before the professional police officer hung up, Nobuyuki heard her berating Mihoshi for breaking the afore-mentioned stove.

"If you hadn't turned it up so high...click"

With a sigh, he hung up the phone. Although he already knew exactly how many people would be sitting at the dinner table, including Mihoshi and Kiyone, Nobuyuki counted them off anyway, hoping the number would somehow come out different this time. Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Katsuhito, and Nobuyuki made nine, not counting Ryo-o-ki. The table could fit eight in a pinch, but not with all the food needed to feed so many people.

Since his father-in-law had not yet arrived for dinner, Nobuyuki slunk off to find the elder member of the household. Perhaps the priest had prepared some tasty tidbit within the secretive confines of the shrine that he would be willing to share with his unlucky son-in-law. Or, perhaps not so unlucky. Once he won that new contract, he would finally have something to crow about.

_"It was Friday night, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."_

Ryoko immediately banished the strange rhyme that had suddenly come to mind. But it was true. For once, the immense bath hidden within an extra-dimensional space inside Tenchi's house was empty except for her and her sake. If she was not going to go out, she could at least have some fun. Not that it was much fun getting drunk alone.

Tossing aside the fourth travel brochure of the evening, Ryoko sighed into her drink. In just a couple of weeks she will have saved enough to pay for two people to take some of the less expensive trips. The pictures were pretty enough, but they just did not tell her enough about the places for her to seriously consider a vacation there. She knew of some really nice places off-planet. But the money she earned on Earth was useless anywhere else. It would have to be here.

The door to her Fortress of Solitude slid open, admitting another soul or six. Mihoshi, Kiyone, Aeka, Sasami, Washu, and Ryo-o-ki all entered to immerse themselves in the soothing waters.

"Oh, hi, Ryoko!" Mihoshi's enthusiastic voice greeted her first, followed by most of the others.

Aeka groaned when she saw her rival was already present.

"Do you ever do anything except lounge around, uselessly consuming resources?"

"I pay rent." Although Ryoko did not put much into her comeback, it still caused Aeka's hackles to visibly rise.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Aeka set her small box of bath liquids and shampoos down on the wooden floor near a handy wash stool. 

"I will find out what you're planning."

Sasami set her own bathing supplies just away from her sister's.

"I think it's very responsible of Ryoko to chip in. We haven't run short of money at all since she started working."

Like a linesman in tennis, Washu scored the point: Ryoko 2, Aeka 0. (Yes, I know tennis is scored in increments of 15.)

"Yup. It's sure lookin' good for Ryoko! You'd better pick-up the pace, princess."

"I am quite aware of that, LITTLE Washu."

Aeka quietly simmered as she carefully arranged her extensive cache of cleaning supplies around her. Blowing up at Ryoko at this point would only make her appear jealous of the pirate. She was just starting to get back in the mind-set of taking a warm bath, rather than confronting her nemesis, when Mihoshi found something to slip on. With a cry of dismay, the perky blond slipped on the brochure Ryoko had carelessly tossed aside and fell flat on her back.

Whump!

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Kiyone groaned at Mihoshi's display of clumsiness.

"For crying out loud, Mihoshi! How do find so many things to trip on? Eh? What's this?"

Kneeling down to inspect the crumpled paper stuck to the bottom of Mihoshi's right foot, she saw that it was a travel brochure for an exotic locale. Her detective's instincts immediately kicked in, and she quickly discerned that it belonged to Ryoko. With a knowing smile, she dangled the paper pages at arm's length and wiggled it as if she were fishing for something.

"Hey, Ryoko. Planning a trip?"

As soon as Ryoko saw that someone had gotten a hold of one of her brochures, she leapt out of the water to retrieve it, heedless of her lack of modesty.

"Gimme that!"

Kiyone playfully snatched it away.

"A little vacation for two, perhaps?"

Ryoko lunged again, forcing Kiyone to step back. In the background, Aeka's ears began to twitch as she unavoidably listened in on the playful argument.

"Give it back!"

"What makes you think Tenchi will say yes?"

Ryoko's look of annoyance was quickly replaced by anger. She snarled at Kiyone as her energy sword appeared in her hand clenched hands.

Seeing that she had pushed Ryoko a little too far with her good-natured ribbing, Kiyone sent the hot-potato someone else's way by flinging the magazine like a Frisbee.

"Aeka!"

The princess turned around just in time to catch the sheaf of papers right in the face.

Whap!

"Ow!"

Ryoko leapt at Aeka with a cry of anger.

The sight of Ryoko in her full fury was not a pretty one for the First Princess. So she did the only thing that made any sense: she erected a protective force-field. Ryoko slammed into the shield, sword first. The energy release caused the water drops on her bare skin to vaporize, sending streamers of steam into the air. Flashes of light and crackling energy filled the baths, sending the others scrambling for shelter from the coming storm. Peeking out from behind her sister, Sasami looked down at the object of contention while Aeka taunted her opponent.

"You dare to attack me? Very well. Take this!"

Aeka caused her shield power to surge dramatically. The sudden increase in power blasted Ryoko across the bath, where she disappeared through the bushes on the far side. Thinking she had won the encounter, Aeka lowered her shield.

"That ought to teach you to challenge me."

As she was no longer in danger, Sasami picked up the magazine and began to approach the place Ryoko had come to rest. A massive ball of energy suddenly erupted from the bushes, heading straight for Aeka. However, Sasami was standing directly between them. The other girls' eyes widened in horror as Sasami stood still, too shocked to move. Aeka yelled at her from behind.

"Sasami! Look out!"

An energy shield suddenly appeared between Sasami and the offensive attack. The ball struck the shield and exploded, scorching and burning the floor in that area, but leaving Sasami unharmed.

Ryoko stood in the bushes with her right hand held out in front of her, and her left hand wrapped around her right wrist for a brace. She looked at Sasami in surprise.

"Sasami?"

The young girl hugged the magazine to her chest.

"I just wanted to give you your magazine back."

Aeka rushed up and knelt down in front of her sister.

"Sasami, are you all right?" She carefully examined her sister for signs of injury. "You seem well."

"I'm a princess, too, you know."

Sasami's reassurance seemed to relieve Aeka's worry.

"So you are."

Ryoko walked slowly to where Sasami was standing with her sister so she could retrieve her brochure.

"So, can I have it back, or what?"

Aeka clucked her disgust as she stood.

"Tsk. If that is all you care for, then you are welcome to it."

Sasami held out the magazine so Ryoko could take it.

"You should go to Caladan."

"Caladan?" Ryoko asked as she took the papers back.

"Mmm. It's a resort planet with lots of beaches."

Ryoko contemplated that option for a moment.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Sasami asked. "It's perfect for you."

"It's lame."

Aeka turned her head away in disgust.

"Is it completely impossible for you to tell the truth?"

"You'd better keep quiet, princess!"

"That's where Ryoko's from."

Everyone turned to look at where Mihoshi was now sitting up on the floor. Ryoko decided to make it a little clearer to Mihoshi how she felt about having her personal facts put on display.

"Shut up! That's personal stuff!"

Sasami looked up at her again.

"Wow, Ryoko. Are you really from Caladan?"

"No, I'm not." She growled.

Mihoshi suddenly began to look completely baffled.

"But, that's what your record says."

"Well, the record's wrong."

Ryoko strode to the water's edge and jumped in, spraying water all over Washu, who had been in the process of downing as much of the sake within the floating tray as possible.

"Hey. Don't ever get between a genius scientist and her liquor."

Ryoko snatched one of the remaining bottles.

"Then get your own. This one's mine."

Behind her, Mihoshi continued to her fruitless attempts at mental exercise.

"But if Ryoko's not from Caladan, where is she from?"

Sasami joined Ryoko in the water.

"Come on, Ryoko. Tell us where you're from."

"Forget it."

Sasami latched on to her right arm and gave Ryoko her best puppy dog-eyed look.

"Please?"

Ryoko looked into the mouth of her empty bottle.

"Why should I?"

"Maybe people would be nicer to you if you talked more about yourself."

"Yeah, right. Like anybody could ever understand me."

Deciding on a warm soak before washing, rather than after, Aeka quietly made her way into the bath.

"I would not waste my time even asking. I'm sure Miss Ryoko has nothing of any interest to tell us."

"Mekina."

Everyone looked at Ryoko.

"Mekina?"

"That's what I said."

Mihoshi insisted on continuing to spin her wheels.

"Then... why does Ryoko's record say that she was born on Caladan?"

Kiyone was of a like mind about that.

"That's a good question. Care to explain, Ryoko?"

Ryoko was very carefully examining the empty bottle in her hands. She turned it around and around, then over and back again.

"It's a long story."

The two remaining women stepped in to the water, as well. Kiyone offered some encouragement as she settled herself.

"We've got plenty of time."

Ryoko sighed in resignation. Closing her eyes, she let her hands fall back into the water, submerging the bottle she was holding. The air within bubbled out of the open mouth, and burst to the surface of the water.

"I was too young to remember, but..."

END.

AFTERWORD: Aren't I wicked? I'll tell Ryoko's life story (TV version) near the end of this fic.


	6. Taking Care Of Business

THE JOB, Chapter 6: Taking Care Of Business.   
  
FOREWORD: As I was writing this, I noticed a similar theme developing compared to what occurred in the so-called "rape scene" in Invasion. This time, I think Ryoko's reaction is more in character.  
Oh, BTW, Ryoko's dancing in this chapter gets a little more suggestive. There's nothing too vulgar, or ecchi, though.   
  
AUTHOR: Dreamr  
LAST REVISION: 12 November 2002  
EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com  
  
  
BEGIN.  
  
Rich Pickin's was full again tonight. Men and a few women of all different types were packed in to enjoy a low-key bar with pretty young women to look at. But it was not the nubile young lady on stage that Ryoko was staring at. It was her sake. Sitting at the bar, facing the bartender, Rachel, she simply stared into her drink, occasionally draining it and then asking for another. She had already forgotten what she was drinking. With a disgusted cackle, she remembered that at least she could pay for her drinks, now, rather than having to steal them, or rely on a guy to buy them for her. They tended to get pissed if a girl sponged drinks all night, then left him high and dry, so to speak.  
"Uh, Ryoko?"  
The bartender, who also happened to be Rich's wife, tried to get Ryoko's attention. Looking over her off-duty employee's shoulder, she could see the particularly annoying customer that was always coming on to Ryoko when she worked. As the barkeep, it was her duty to keep the customers in drink, so long as they paid. It was also her duty to look out for the girls who worked at the bar, even if they were there as paying customers.  
"Leeme alone."  
"But it's..."  
Too late.  
"Well, well!" The oversized businessman breathed into Ryoko's right ear. The smell of alcohol was very strong. "I didn't know you were working tonight!"  
Ryoko drew a blow-off from the huge hat of blowoffs that she had learned over years of clubbing.  
"I'm not. So bug off."  
"Even better." The man, known throughout the bar as Josefu, slipped a hand around her waist. "Why don't you come home with me, tonight? I'll make it worth your time."  
Slowly and deliberately, Ryoko set her glass down. A quick mental command sent the point of her elbow straight into his solar plexus. Josefu promptly bent over and smashed his face into the bar top, sending teeth everywhere. Ryoko spun around and cocked back her left fist. Josefu's eyes went wide and he blurted out his typical retort when someone threatened him.  
"I'll sue!"  
Gritting her teeth in anger, Ryoko cleaned his clock.  
CRACK!  
The fat man was unconscious before he hit the floor. The music stopped, and everyone looked at Josefu for a moment. Then a smattering of applause could be heard. Many of the other patrons had heard of or witnessed Josefu's aggressive overtures in the past. Most of them apparently approved of his punishment. Sitting back down on her stool, Ryoko rotated around again to return to her drink. She was now wearing a toothy smile, and her foot began to follow the rythm of the renewed musical accompaniment.  
"Feel better?" Rachel asked as the phone began to ring.  
"Damn right! Gimme another one!"  
Rachel could not hide her grin as she poured another shot of sake and answered the phone at the same time.  
"Rich Pickin's! How can I help you?"  
Her smile quickly faded to a frown. The person on the phone was one of the girls scheduled to work tonight.  
"Oh, no! That's terrible!" Long pause. "No, no. I understand. Of course you can't."  
Rachel's eyes returned to Ryoko as she refilled her glass from the bottle that had been left on the counter.  
"It's all right. I think we can get someone to cover for you."  
Behind Ryoko, the sumo-sized bouncer hefted Josefu over his shoulder and carried him out the front door.  
"Don't worry. You just take care of your father, okay? We'll talk later. Bye."  
Rachel hung up the phone with a concerned look on her face.  
"Hey, Ryoko?"  
"Yo!" The cyan-haired customer cheerfully replied.  
"Ritsuko can't come to work, tonight. Can you cover for her?"  
"Sure! Oh! Wait a sec."  
Ryoko lifted her glass and drained it again. Slapping the glass down with a thud, she smiled.  
"Okay! Now I'm ready."  
  
  
A good amount of alcohol in Ryoko's system made all the difference in her performance on stage. Normally, the dancers were not allowed to drink until after their shift. But, since she had not known she would be working tonight, she had quite the buzz going on. She was not afraid to do the small things that she usually refrained from doing because they might be a little beyond the bounds of the kind of entertainment offered in this establishment.  
It had been a long time since she had danced while drunk. The music, the sounds, the lights, the looks; it was all familiar to her. Ryoko closed her eyes, and the past came back to life. Her body moved almost independently of thought. Each minute brought increasingly suggestive poses and sights. With her mental faculties depressed, it was startlingly easy to relive the times of past experiences. She started hanging off the edge of the stage almost in the customers' laps. She knew they wanted to get closer to her. And the more she pleased them, the more money she would make, and the less she would have to work later.  
Something lightly brushed along the bottom of her foot. Ryoko almost kicked a guy in the head when her leg reflexively jerked away. By way of apology, she flipped over from her back to her hands and knees. Bending over as low as she could for balance, she sat back, giving the observer a very close look at what she knew he wanted to see. She stirred her hips around a bit, enticing him to try something. Her breathing began to deepen.  
The sound of someone loudly clearing his throat broke the spell of enticement. A feral grin grew along Ryoko's lips as she was reminded that it was not that place, or that time, but this place and this time. As she began crawling across stage on her hands and knees, she could not help imagining how much she wanted to feel Tenchi's warm embrace. Actually, it was not his embrace she was thinking of.  
Rolling around on the stage suddenly seemed like a good idea. Ryoko laid down on her stomach at the opposite edge of the stage from where she had just crawled from and began rolling along the edge. When she got about half-way around, she heard a familiar voice.  
"Ryoko?"  
She just assumed it was one of the regulars. She could not possible remember all the faces and names. Stopping on her back, she reached between her legs slowly stroked her thighs, while her head hung off the edge of the stage. Opening her eyes, she saw Tenchi's father.  
"Whaa??"  
She sat straight up and slammed her forehead against the stage pole. The world suddenly got very quiet.  
  
  
Pain. Headache.  
Ryoko opened her eyes. At least it was not too bright.  
Sound.  
"Are you all right?"  
Motion.  
Ryoko's arm still moved. She raised a hand to her forehead.  
"Ai-i-i! Owww..."  
Her fingers found a very large lump in the middle of her forehead.  
"Who hit me with a lead pipe?"  
Rachel's voice surged up and down with brief laughter.  
"Actually, it was a brass pole."  
"Still hurts like Hell."  
Tactile sensation. She was lying on a leather couch. Memories flashed into the front of her mind.  
"Shit. Why did HE have to come in tonight?"  
"Who?"  
Sight. Ryoko opened her eyes and saw that Rachel was looking down at her with concern on her face.  
"Tenchi's old-man."  
A small grin began to show across Rachel's lips.  
"So, who is this Tenchi I keep hearing about?"  
Ryoko sat up.  
"Somebody I know. Is that guy still here?"  
"He's in the corner booth with those businessmen."  
Ryoko clucked her tongue in dismay. Her thoughts escaped the confines of her imagination as she considered how to deal with the situation.  
"I suppose I could threaten him..."  
"Actually, he seemed concerned."  
"Yeah. I'll bet he was real worried."  
Ryoko sighed in resignation as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch. She had intentionally avoided telling anyone at home about where she was working or what she was doing for work. Because of the lack of information, some of them were growing suspicious. No doubt Nobuyuki would want something from her in return for his silence. As she stood, intending to go find out what he wanted, butterflies of dread began to float around in her stomach.  
"Ryoko, why don't you just go home?"  
Ryoko stared across the room at the closed door. This room was affectionately refereed to as "The Girls' Room". There was a lit mirror and some small cubby-holes on one side so the dancers would have someplace to stow their things while they worked. Basically, it was the changing room. She shook her head.  
"Can't do that."  
"This boy, Tenchi, must be something extra special."  
Ryoko's posture straightened at that. The statement reminded her that she was doing all of this for something she had never had in her entire life.  
"Yeah." She answered just before phasing through the door.  
Rachel blinked in surprise. The door was still closed. A girl had just walked through a closed door.  
"Guess I shouldn't have snuck that shot of tequila."  
  
  
There were not very many tables in this bar. There was also only one booth in the corner. Sitting behind the table at that booth was Tenchi's father and two men in business suits. They had drinks and a couple of ashtrays arrayed around them. As soon as he realized Ryoko had returned, Nobuyuki greeted her in an uncharacteristically enthusiastic style.  
"Hey, Ryoko! It's nice to see you out and about. Sorry about scaring you like that. Heh, heh. Why don't you come sit with us?"  
Ryoko just glared at him. The first man on the left cleared his throat, reminding Nobuyuki that they had not been properly introduced.  
"Oh, of course! Where are my manners? Gentlemen, this fine young lady is a friend of the family. She goes by the name of Ryoko. Ryoko, these men are business associates of mine. From my right, they are Misters Yamamoto and Namura."  
The men continued to stare at Ryoko, pausing in their examination only to nod their acknowledgement of her existence. Their stares reminded Ryoko that she was still wearing only a thong-bikini. Nobuyuki beckoned her closer with a gesture.  
"Why don't you come join us for drinks, eh?"  
With a reluctant groan that could not be heard over the sound of the music playing, Ryoko came around the table and made her way to sit between Namura and Nobuyuki. She figured he was the least likely to make any passes at her. As soon as she was settled, she leaned to her left and whispered in Mr. Masaki's ear.  
"I keep them entertained and Tenchi never hears that I work here, right?"  
"Not a word." The architect replied with a sly grin as their meals arrived.  
"Fine. But you're buyin'."  
Nobuyuki's face fell.  
"D'oh! There goes my bonus."  
Ryoko raised a hand and waved across the room to the girl who was working tables.  
"Hey, Maki! How 'bout a round over here!"  
  
As the evening progressed, Ryoko found out the guy she was sitting next to had a first name: Daisuke. She had actually smiled at that. It reminded her of another businessman she had met the last time she had worked in a place like this. Unlike the former businessman, this man was married with two children. He seemed a pleasant enough person to her. He was definitely a lot nicer than some men she had entertained in the past.  
The evening soon turned to business, and Daisuke asked Ryoko to switch places with him so he could better see the designs Nobuyuki had brought with him. Almost immediately, she felt Yamamoto's hand on her thigh. Immediately her temper began to flare.  
"Don't get burned."  
Yamamoto did not so much as even acknowledge Ryoko's warning. Daisuke took a quick look at them, then returned his attention to Nobuyuki.  
"Say, that reminds me. We're looking for a very specific kind of fire suppression system in this building. Mr. Yamamoto is our resident expert on that."  
Pulling the plans a bit closer, Daisuke turned around to face Yamamoto, effectively blocking Nobuyuki from seeing what was going on under the table. Yamamoto took advantage of the well-timed screen and leaned forward to make it appear as if he were examining the plans.  
"This does look like the system we wanted. However, I'll need to take a look at the figures. Fire-suppression is how I got into the business. But now I deal with the finances. The final approval on this project lies with me. If I like what I see, then the project will be approved."  
When Ryoko felt him squeeze her thigh, she realized what was going on. These guys were not going to base their decision on the merits of Nobuyuki's design, but on whether or not she entertained them in a manner that was satisfactory to their desires. She sure as Hell was not inclined to go along with that. But, if she did not, and Tenchi's old man lost the contract, there was a good chance he would blab about her job. Fortunately for her, she was adept at turning disadvantages into advantages. Using Daisuke's screening technique for her own purposes, she reached under the table and clamped her hand around Yamamoto's wrist.  
"I'm sure Mr. Masaki's design will meet with your approval."  
Yamamoto gave her a cursory glance as she emphasized her statement with a squeeze of her own.  
"Oh? Are you familiar with financing, Miss Ryoko?"  
She grinned malevolently.  
"I've been known to toss some cash around."  
Nobuyuki tried to peek around Mr. Namura's broad shoulders.  
"Eh?"  
"I see. Then you are well aware that financing can be a very difficult subject. Finding the right price for what we require is a very time consuming process. We have seen many excellent designs. However, if the cost is not acceptable, we will be forced to move on."  
This time, Yamamoto's gaze drifted down Ryoko's front. Despite how tightly she was holding his wrist, he fixed his gaze on her ample cleavage.  
Ryoko felt a sudden urge to twist his hand off at the wrist.  
"Sure. But you wouldn't want to skimp on the money so much that the design suffers."  
Daisuke took this opportunity to jump into the veiled conversation.  
"Miss Ryoko is correct. I can see some of the figures Mr. Yamamoto is referring to, and I think I can make some adjustments that will be acceptable."  
Ryoko and Yamamoto both looked at Namura as if he were crazy. Taking one of the pencils lying about the table, Daisuke began writing near where Yamamoto's free hand was resting on the design.  
"Perhaps if we downgraded the fire-suppression system in certain areas, we can apply the savings to the trouble spots, like so."  
Yamamoto took one look and smiled.  
"Of course! Excellent idea. Those numbers are more than acceptable."  
Looking at what had been written, Ryoko began to fume. There was no fancy math or alterations. He had simply written down a sum of money. Releasing Yamamoto's hand, Ryoko grasped the table top and flung it into the air. Paperwork, alcohol, and hot cigarette butts flew for a second, then came crashing to the floor. Flames immediately leapt up where the butts touched the spilt drinks.  
"MY DESIGN!" Nobuyuki cried.  
Spinning around in unbridled anger, Ryoko grasped the two business men by their collars and lifted them into the air, one in each hand. She was so angry now, that her eyes glowed, and sparks jumped around her almost bare form.  
"You guys make me SICK!"  
Staring at Ryoko in wide-eyed fear, the men tried fiercely to free themselves from her terrifying gaze. She granted their freedom by knocking their heads together. They promptly sagged into blissful unconsciousness, whereupon Ryoko dropped them to the floor. Turning to Nobuyuki as he tried desperately to save his burning papers, she glared down at him.  
"And you... you perverted old man..."  
One look at Ryoko sent the architect scrambling for cover as patrons of the bar began to panic. They rushed for the single exit, pressing themselves against one another to escape the quickly spreading flames. The air turned red with flame, lending the scene a bit of a demonic essence as Rob Zombie's Superbeast began to play from the unattended sound podium.  
  
END.  
  
  
AFTERWORD: Originally, I was going to have a wet t-shirt contest with super-soakers at the bar. Mihoshi does one of her trademark trips and douses the sound podium with water. Poof! One really big fire. Actually, I thought this part of the story was getting a little too long. I'll wrap up this part of the story in the next chapter. 


	7. Days of Future Passed

****

THE JOB, Chapter 7: Days Of Future Passed.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: For once, the termination of Mihoshi's employment is not due to any fault of hers.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 22 November 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Nobuyuki very quietly shut the driver's door of his van so no one would hear. The lights in the house he had built for his family were all out. Hopefully, everyone was asleep. If Ryoko caught him coming back in, he would be dead meat. He intentionally left behind the documents and designs he had salvaged from the fire. There was no point in bringing them in, since they would end up at the office on Monday, anyway. Besides, it made it easier to sneak around without those noisy papers.

_"I wish she'd'a said something. I would have told them to knock it off. But, no. She has to go and burn the whole place down. Sheesh."_

As he carefully slid the back door open, he found a reason to be glad the girls occasionally wrecked the house. All the repairs meant there were hardly ever any squeaky doors or floorboards. Sneaking around was a cinch. Once inside, he made sure to shut the door behind him. The stairs beckoned. Slipping out of his shoes, he tiptoed up each stair, careful to step in exactly the right places. Not a peep.

_"Heh! I might just make it."_

Passing by the second floor, Nobuyuki continued up the darkened stairway to the third floor where his study, and Tenchi's room, were. As he neared the third floor, he peered over the flat surface of wooden flooring to see if anyone was waiting.

_"Almost there..."_

So intent was he that the patch of slightly darker shadow behind him went unnoticed, even as he climbed onto the floor and stealthily made his way to the door to his study. So intent on being quiet was he, that he never noticed the girl floating into view just behind him.

"Welcome home, old man."

Nobuyuki's hair stood on end.

"I hope you didn't forget about me."

Spinning around the middle-aged man nearly wet himself when he saw the look of anger on Ryoko's face.

"Now, wait a minute. Can't we talk about this?"

Ryoko smiled malevolently as she reached up and took a hold of his shirt and tie.

"Absolutely. We're gonna have a nice little wall-to-wall counseling session, just you and me."

"Wait! I'm not gonna tell! Honest!"

"I know."

With only one hand, Ryoko suddenly shoved him through the door to his study. The cheap wooden slats collapsed, and Nobuyuki fell to the floor amid the wooden splinters of various sizes that had once made up his door. He looked up in time to see the orange energy sword that Ryoko was so fond of appear in her hand. With each step she took, his fear grew until he could not no longer hold it in. His scream echoed off the hills.

"That's right. Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"What in the Hell is that noise?!"

Ryoko turned to see who was watching. Unluckily for her, it was Tenchi. He peered past her to see what was going on.

"Dad!"

At the sound of Tenchi's voice, Nobuyuki stopped screaming. He promptly scrambled by Ryoko and ran for the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Ryoko made a grab for him, but Tenchi immediately interposed himself between them, allowing his father to make his escape.

"Dammit, Tenchi! Get out of the way!"

Thinking quickly, Tenchi grabbed hold of Ryoko's wrists to keep her from following.

"Ryoko, calm down!"

"No! That dirty old man's got an ass whoopin' coming, and I mean to deliver!"

Tenchi continued to keep his grip, even as the enraged woman flailed about trying to free herself.

"Stop it! I won't let you hurt my dad!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, you're not!"

The sound of Nobuyuki's van starting alerted Ryoko to the possibility that she was about to lose her quarry. Even at his best, Ryoko knew Tenchi could not hold her against her will. Right now she was not inclined to allow him that. With a quick flick of her wrists, she was free. But, before she could turn to pursue Nobuyuki, Tenchi tackled her to the floor. He quickly planted his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down.

"LEMME GO!"

"Ryoko, I don't know what my father did to make you so mad. But whatever it was he doesn't deserve to die for it."

Ryoko glared up at him as she squirmed under his weight.

"Shit! Why do you have to be so damned clueless?"

"What happened, Ryoko? Why are you always so angry?"

Ryoko's breath suddenly caught in her throat. Her eyes went wide as she realized Tenchi was not angry with her, but concerned. She stopped struggling, even though freedom was as simple as phasing through the floor.

"I... can't."

The memories Ryoko struggled to ignore on a daily basis began to bubble to the front of her mind. They were quickly joined by new memories from earlier this day. Clamping her eyes shut, she savagely pushed at the thoughts, trying to bury them anew.

"I can't..."

The more she pushed, the worse it was. The memories that she had buried long ago continued to defy her mental commands. They arose from the darkness like zombies from their graves. Each one clawed at her mind, jealous of the life she was trying to live. Gritting her teeth, Ryoko disappeared so that Tenchi would not see how much she was hurting inside.

"What in the name of sweet Tsunami is going on up here?"

Tenchi turned towards the sound of Aeka's voice as she stood looking into his father's study. He knelt on the floor, trying to understand what was going on with Ryoko.

"I wish I knew."

The first thing in the morning the next day, the phone rang. Since Sasami was already up and about preparing a wonderful breakfast for everybody, she went and answered it.

"Hello! Masaki residence!"

The sound of Mihoshi's sniffling immediately issued from the earpiece.

"Mihoshi?"

"Sa-sa-sa-Sasami, is Ryoko home?"

"Uh, let me check."

Taking a quick peek up at the ceiling in the main room, she saw that the rafters were empty.

"No, I don't think she is."

"But, how can I tell her our bar burned down if she isn't there?"

Sasami's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Bar?"

The sound of Mihoshi's sniffling was suddenly replaced by sounds of a struggle and Kiyone's voice.

"That's supposed to be a secret, bubble-head! Hi, Sasami."

"Uh, good morning."

"Look. Uh, could you forget Mihoshi said anything about dancing at a bar?"

"But Mihoshi didn't say anything about dancing. Just a bar."

"She didn't?"

Sasami finally made the connection between Mihoshi and Ryoko's work, and dancing at a bar. She stifled a conspiratorial giggle.

"I get it. But, I think it's too late. Ryoko and Tenchi's dad got in a fight last night. I'll bet he found out."

"Yeah, I know. He came over in the middle of the night asking for a place to sleep. He told us the whole story."

Sasami giggled even harder.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you come over for breakfast and tell me all about it?"

Kiyone's voice perked up at the mention of breakfast.

"Breakfast? We'll be right there. I'm sick to death of instant oatmeal."

Sasami laughed.

"Okay. 'bye."

When Tenchi finally managed to get downstairs a little later, he found most of the family arranged around the table having a massive breakfast. Sasami had apparently gone all out this morning. The second thing he noticed was that his father had returned.

"Dad! Are you all right?"

"Yup! I managed a clean getaway last night, and Kiyone and Mihoshi let me stay at their place. Wasn't exactly comfortable. But, hey, any old port in a storm."

Kiyone grimaced.

"You're welcome."

Walking into the room, Tenchi found the last of the space at the table and sat down to eat.

"So, does someone want to tell me what that was all about, last night?"

Washu gave Tenchi's father a stern expression.

"Maybe you should be the one to tell your son what you did."

Nobuyuki began nervously scratching at the back of his head.

"Heh, heh. Well, I happen to have a business meeting last night with some prospective clients. So, I took them to this hot new bar in town. It turns out Ryoko was working there. When I introduced my clients to her, they tried to get a little closer than she liked."

"That doesn't sound too unusual." Tenchi remarked as Sasami ladled some soup into his bowl. "As much as Ryoko drinks, I'll bet she's a pretty good bartender."

Sasami immediately began to giggle. Mihoshi was right behind her. Except for Aeka, the others chose to remain silent.

"Miss Ryoko is not a bartender. She's a..."

Washu, Nobuyuki and Kiyone suddenly gang tackled Aeka. They piled on top of her, trying desperately to silence her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiyone yelled at the princess. "If Ryoko finds out Tenchi knows AAAHH!"

Kiyone suddenly yanked her hand away from Aeka's mouth, where it had been keeping her from revealing Ryoko's line of work.

"She bit me!"

Aeka took advantage of the short opening to reveal what she wanted Tenchi to know.

"She's a stripper!"

Everyone froze. Tenchi just stared at the pile of people as he digested this information. Then he frowned.

"Aeka, how would you like it if someone said that about you? I know Ryoko has different values than us. But that doesn't mean we should say bad things about her."

Now everyone was staring at Tenchi in disbelief. Tossing her captors aside, Aeka sat up.

"Lord Tenchi. I am not lying! Ryoko and Mihoshi have been working at a strip club for weeks!"

Mihoshi broke in to the conversation.

"Um, excuse me. We're dancers, not strippers. In fact, I don't think I could even get naked on stage. I get nervous enough just in a bikini." Her face began to blush.

Tenchi stared at Aeka for several seconds before turning to his father.

"Dad?"

"It's true."

"But, why?"

"Oh, that's easy." Mihoshi waved her hand at Tenchi with a giggle. "She wants to take you on a trip."

For a moment Tenchi sat still as he thought about that.

"A trip? Hmm..."

It took him a few seconds to retrieve the memory from several months ago. When he finally remembered what he said to Ryoko back then, he heaved a long sigh.

"I guess I'll have to have a talk with her."

More stares were levied at him.

Washu suddenly leapt up from the table.

"Well, I've got some research to do. So I'll just take this delicious soup with me, 'kay? 'Bye!"

With that, she ran for the door to her lab and disappeared inside. The sound of a bolt slamming home announced that she did not wish to be disturbed.

Kiyone leaned forward a bit so she would not have to speak quite as loud.

"So, Tenchi. Are you gonna go with her?"

Tenchi gave her a rather mysterious look, that was surprisingly similar to the one his grandfather often used.

"I think I should wait until Ryoko and I have spoken."

Aeka was quick to offer her opinion on whether or not Tenchi would accept.

"Most certainly not. Lord Tenchi knows better than to do something so foolish."

"Besides," Tenchi added, "I can't really go if she hasn't even asked me, yet."

Murmurs of agreement went around the table.

END.

AFTERWORD: Not much to say here.


	8. Hidden Dreams

****

THE JOB, Chapter 8: Hidden Dreams.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Ryoko pops the question to Tenchi. Now how am I going to get rid of Aeka? My idea may seem cliche, but it's not. Trust me.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 21 November 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Blue sky, cloudless and clear. The sun was lower now. But it was still warm.

_"I love days like this."_

Stretched out on top of the large arch that marked the entrance to the Masaki Shrine, Ryoko closed her eyes. Without the sense of sight distracting her mind, she was able to concentrate more on the feel of the warm sun on her skin.

_"I have everything I could ever want. Except..."_

In her state of relaxation, Ryoko's mind slipped easily to thoughts of Tenchi. Her favorite memory was of the first and only time he had ever actually put his arms around her. The thudding of the woman's heart became strong and loud.

"Man, I've got it bad." With a groan, Ryoko sat up. "How the Hell did I fall so hard? Bah. Who cares? I love him."

Through the passion coursing in her veins, Ryoko groaned out a name.

"Tenchi..."

A voice called up to her from directly below.

"What's up, Ryoko?"

The sound of Tenchi's voice startled Ryoko out of her mutterings. Leaning over the side to look down, she saw Tenchi looking back up at her. As was normal for this time of day, he was facing towards the house, and had a broom slung over his shoulder. She leaned over a little further and promptly fell off.

Tenchi cringed as Ryoko performed a perfect face-plant on the shrine steps in front of him. She was quick to recover, but the damage was already done. Quickly getting to her feet, the normally nimble Ryoko tried to pretend like it was nothing.

"Uh, hey, Tenchi! Welcome home."

Tenchi stared at her face for a moment. Then he dropped his broom and began taking off his shirt.

Ryoko blushed as she watched Tenchi remove the clothing from his torso, revealing his farmer's build. She began to wonder if she were going to get what she had been dreaming off just a minute ago.

"Tenchi?"

"Here." Tenchi held the wadded up shirt to Ryoko's face. "Your nose is bleeding."

"My noshe?"

"Yeah. That was quite a fall. Why don't we go back to the house and get you some ice."

Ryoko's chest began to tighten. It had been a long time since Tenchi had shown her so much concern. She raised her hand to the shirt, taking it from him.

"I..."

"What is it?"

For a moment, Ryoko's imagination took over, and she imagined telling Tenchi that she loved him. He would say he loved her, too. Then he would take her in his warm embrace and hold her forever.

"Ryoko?"

Tenchi's voice broke her reverie. She was suddenly glad for the shirt, since it hid the embarrassing blush she knew was flooding her face with red.

"You big goof."

Tenchi's eyes went wide in confusion as Ryoko dropped his shirt. Then, she stepped forward and embraced him.

"Uh..."

"Would you just shut up and hold me for once?"

"Ryoko..."

She tightened her grip a bit.

"Please?"

It was so rare that Ryoko asked for anything that Tenchi found himself at a loss. Although he did not react physically, he did think of something to say.

"Ryoko, I really think we should go inside."

Ryoko's arms began to relax around his shoulders as she cooed into his ear.

"But, Tenchi. Don't you like me?"

"Well, sure. It's just..."

"Then prove it. Let's go on a trip together, just you and me."

Tenchi's face began to turn red.

"You know..."

Ryoko finally pulled back so she could look into his face.

"You said you wanted to, remember?"

"I did?"

"Mmm-hmm. When I helped you rescue Aeka." Stepping back, the ex-pirate released Tenchi so that she could more effectively convey the importance of her assistance in that incident. "In fact, if it wasn't for me, you would never have made it to Jurai at all."

Tenchi stared intently into Ryoko's eyes. He remembered very well how Ryoko had finally consented to showing him the way to the Jurai Imperial Palace after he had insisted on rescuing Aeka from the pretender, Kagato. He also vividly remembered the wound she had taken fighting for his family. His honor demanded that he should repay her for risking her life. Looking down, Tenchi saw his crumpled shirt lying in the dust. He stooped down to retrieve it.

"Don't try to tell me you forgot."

"No." Tenchi answered as he stood. "I haven't forgotten. I remember how much I owe you for what you did for my family."

Summoning as much courage as possible, Tenchi returned his gaze to Ryoko's face. The thin film of red just under her nose seemed to glare angrily at him. He reached up with the shirt to wipe the last of the blood away. Ryoko held still, allowing him the gesture.

"All right."

Ryoko's face lit up light a Christmas tree. Tenchi could not remember having ever seen her looking so happy.

"Really?!"

Tenchi smiled.

"Really."

**"YEAH!"**

With a cry of joy, Ryoko lunged for Tenchi, tackling him in an immense hug. Unable to withstand the force of her excitement, Tenchi fell backwards onto the ground with her on top of him. From underneath, Tenchi tried to calm the excited young woman.

"Jeez, Ryoko, take it easy!"

From the direction of the house, Ryo-o-ki came bounding along. She headed straight for Ryoko.

"Myan! Mya mya myan!"

Ryoko looked up over Tenchi's head to see what the cabbit thought was so important.

"What? I'm busy."

Ryo-o-ki sat up and began wildly gesticulating at the house.

"Myeow! Mya mya myan mya mya!"

Ryoko listened in rapt attention.

"You're kidding!"

"Myan!"

Tenchi watched as the two females communicated in a way he could only guess at.

"What's going on?"

A wide grin suddenly appeared on Ryoko's face.

"Well. It looks like my life just got a whole lot better."

Tenchi easily guessed at her new source of excitement.

"Aeka's leaving?!"

Ryo-o-ki nodded in affirmation.

"Myan!"

Tenchi began pushing against Ryoko so he could get to his feet.

"Get off. I have to talk to Aeka."

Ryoko looked down at him.

"What for?"

Redoubling his efforts, Tenchi managed to shove her to the side.

"Hey!"

Without even an apology, Tenchi stumbled to his feet, and then ran for the house. Ryoko watched his receding form.

"What the Hell's so important?"

Tenchi raced up the stairs to the room Aeka shared with her sister. The smell of Sasami's cooking was wafting up the stairwell, filling the air with delicious scents. As he reached Aeka's door, he peering in through the opening to see what was going on. Within, Aeka was busily folding her cloths and placing them in neat stacks next to a pair of large containers shaped just like her two guardians, Azaka and Kamidake, who were also in attendance.

"Aeka."

The princess turned and smiled when she saw Tenchi.

"Good evening, Lord Tenchi. Welcome home."

Tenchi stood still as he tried to think of something to say. As he thought, he happened to notice Aeka's eyes kept drifting downwards from his face. When he looked to see what she was staring at, he realized that he was still bare-chested.

"Uh... don't go anywhere! I'll be right back."

Aeka began to giggle with amusement as Tenchi took off to find a shirt. He returned barely a minute later, still tucking in his shirt tails.

"Was there something you wished to discuss?"

"Um... well, I heard you're leaving."

"Yes, that's correct. Something has come up and I must return to Jurai for a short time to deal with it."

"So, you're coming back?"

"Of course."

Tenchi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sensing that his sigh was of relief, Aeka allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"But, thank you for your concern, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi's eyes popped open.

"Uh, well... I mean... um..."

Aeka giggled again before returning to her preparations.

"I anticipate returning within a month."

"Oh. So, what's the occasion?"

"Well... I came across some information the other day that did not sit well with me. I'm afraid it's gotten to the point where I'm beginning to lose sleep over it. That is not a good thing for a beautiful princess. Therefore, I have decided to go to Jurai to ascertain the truth of what I have heard. If the information is correct, which I seriously doubt considering the source, then it must be dealt with in an official manner, which I cannot do here. If it turns out the entire story is a fabrication, then I should be back sooner. If not, it could take a while. Either way, my conscience will not allow me to sit idly by."

"It sounds really important."

"I must learn the truth of it, either way. However, no matter what happens, I will return. You have my word."

"Aeka, I..."

The tension in Tenchi's voice alerted Aeka to something being amiss. She turned around once more to see what was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Lord Tenchi?"

"There's... something that came up with me. And... I guess I'm going to be taking a trip, too."

"Oh. It's a shame I'll miss it. But, I'm sure everyone will have a good time."

Tenchi began nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's not quite that kind of trip."

Now he had Aeka's full attention. This morning's breakfast conversation immediately came to mind.

"May I ask what kind of trip it is, then?"

"It's..."

Tenchi hesitated to answer. He really did not want to tell Aeka he had agreed to go on a trip alone with Ryoko. But he truly felt it would be wrong not to tell her.

"It's Ryoko."

Aeka's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Ryoko?"

"I... owe her, for helping to rescue you."

All feeling suddenly drained from Aeka's soul.

"I see."

Tenchi carefully watched Aeka's expression, trying to determine if she were angry or upset. She seemed to be remaining fairly neutral. But she was no longer looking directly at him, as if doing so were somehow painful. If he had to make a guess, he would say she was very carefully thinking about what he had just said.

"So, you have chosen, then?"

"No! I mean... no. It's not like that. It's just that I owe her for risking her life, and I guess this is what she wants in return. I mean, if you think about it, it could be a lot worse."

A small grin cracked Aeka's stony facade. Tenchi's half-joking statement was completely true, which was what made it so entertaining.

"I suppose so."

"Please, try to understand."

"I don't suppose there is any way I can convince you to change your mind?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

Aeka sighed.

"I suppose not. Very well, then. When I return, I expect to have some very important information to tell you. I am not doing this out of spite. However, I feel you deserve to know the truth. On the odd chance that the information is true, then I have much work to do."

"My ship will arrive first thing in the morning. So I'll be up early. Thank you very much for your hospitality, Lord Tenchi. I look forward to returning soon."

So much formality always put Tenchi ill at ease. But it was Aeka's way.

"Uh, sure. I... hope you find what you're looking for."

Not quite willing to voice her opinion on Tenchi's last statement, Aeka kept her answer to herself.

_"No, I don't think you do."_

END.

AFTERWORD: Next stop, Vacation Land! I'll try to put in a small bit about what Aeka's doing on Jurai, while Tenchi and Ryoko are on their trip. But, that may make the chapter too long, in which case, I'll put it in the following chapter. I think this story's a bit more than half done.


	9. School Daze

****

THE JOB, Chapter 9: School Daze.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: I know it'll seem like I've jumped forward and left some details out of the story. Don't worry. I'll fill in the blank spots as we go.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 30 December 2002

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

The two original Guardians of Jurai bowed before the First Princess as she reached the end of the gang-plank of the currier ship she had just arrived on.

"Welcome home, Princess."

"Welcome back to Jurai, Highness."

Aeka was very pleased to see Azaka and Kamidake had followed the instructions she had sent ahead to meet her at the spaceport on her arrival.

"Thank you very much. How are affairs on Jurai?"

Kamidake was quite pleased to report there were no urgent affairs awaiting the Princess' disposition.

"Things seem quite quiet, actually."

"Well, I hope you have enjoyed your respite. But I'm afraid that is about to change." Aeka turned her attention specifically towards Azaka. "Azaka, I have a special assignment for you."

"I am at your disposal, Princess."

Reaching into the sleeve of her robe, Aeka removed a sealed envelope.

"I wish for you to conduct a private investigation. Other than Kamidake, no one is to know of this."

"It shall be as you say, Highness."

"Good. Within this envelope you will find a hair sample." She held the indicated paper item out to Azaka. "I wish to know who the parents are of the individual this hair belongs to. Report back to me before the day is out."

"Yes, Highness."

"You may go."

Azaka politely bowed to the First Princess, and then left to carry out his assignment.

"Kamidake, there will be a full council meeting tomorrow morning at precisely eight o'clock. Any who are not able to attend personally, will participate via video conference. Each member will brief me on the state of affairs in their respective departments."

"Yes, Princess. Will there be anything else?"

"No. You may go."

Kamidake bowed also, and followed Azaka to complete his own assignment. Aeka stood silent for a moment, contemplating her response, should the result of Azaka's research come out in an embarassing fashion.

_"I'll find the truth of it. Mark my words, Ryoko. I will."_

Kamidake entered the third genetics laboratory of the Department of Scientific Research. Besides the typical assortments of scientific research aparattus, he saw Azaka's grey-haired head peering over the shoulder of one of the researchers. They were the only persons within the lab. Kamidake quickly made his way to join his associate, who immediately noticed his presence.

"You're done, already?"

"I delegated the task to the Chief of Staff. He can reach the ministers more efficiently than I."

"I see. Then it doesn't have anything to do with this test?"

"Well, I have to admit I am curious."

The mousy-looking, male researcher suddenly broke into their conversation.

"Warm-up is complete. We're ready when you are."

"Very well." Azaka pulled the envelope from his coat and promptly tore the top off the envelope. His fingers swept around the inside, then came out with a long strand of cyan-colored hair about half a meter long.

"You know, this hair looks very familiar."

The researcher reached out and snatched the hair from Azaka's hand and dropped it into a circular opening in the side of the test device.

"Sure does. I'd bet a months pay that hair belongs to the Space Pirate Ryoko. I've personally analyzed twenty six hairs just like that one." He slipped the lid shut and then pressed a blinking red button on the control panel, which turned solid red, indicating the device was running. 

"Here we go. Shouldn't take but a minute or two, depending on how long it takes to search through the database for a match."

The red light soon turned yellow.

"Analysis complete. Now it's looking for a match."

Exactly thirteen seconds later the light began to blink green, and Ryoko's face popped up on the display, along with her pertinent biological information.

"Told you."

"So it is." Azaka agreed. "As for her parentage?"

"Too easy. A mitochondrial pattern search will yield her biological mother's identity with almost absolute certainty." The researcher assured them as he hit the button again. It turned solid once more, indicating the search would take a moment. A few seconds passed, and the light began to blink blue. An unfamiliar woman's face appeared.

"Mother, deceased several years ago from acute drug overdose."

Another tap caused the light to go solid once more. The search continued for almost a minute, until finally, the computerized light suddenly winked out and a picture of a man with very pale-blue hair appeared. Jaws dropped.

"Oh, dear."

"I don't think the princess is going to be pleased."

As Ryoko led the way to the exit of the newest baseball stadium on planet Caladan, Tenchi could not help feeling relieved.

"Wow, Ryoko! I had no idea you were so knowledgeable about baseball."

With a broad smile, the young woman immediately latched on to his arm, pleased he had offered something close to a compliment.

"For a moment, I thought you were actually going to interfere with the game."

"Well, if that ref hadn't been such an idiot, it would've been a better game. But still, yelling at the refs is half the fun!"

Tenchi smiled and shook his head as they squeezed through the main exit along with thousands of others who had decided to see the game, tonight.

"I don't know if I agree with that. But, you really do know a lot about it. Did you used to play?"

"Ah... it was a long time ago."

"Couldn't have been that long ago."

"Mmm... a few years."

"Oh. Little league, then."

"Uhn-uh. Middle school."

"Middle school? Hmm. It's kind of hard to imagine you as a school-girl."

Ryoko looked him straight in the eye.

"You don't believe me?"

"Sure I do. It's just... well, you're the great and powerful space-pirate Ryoko."

Ryoko smiled.

"So I am. But, what says a space pirate can't go to school?"

"Well, wouldn't it be kind of hard to go to school if you were wanted for piracy?"

"Maybe I wasn't a pirate, yet."

"So you were a normal person at some point!"

Tenchi immediately regretted his outburst when he saw a miriad of emotions fly across Ryoko's features.

"I'm sorry."

The young woman looked off through the crowd.

"Is that what you want, a normal girl?"

Unable to speak for fear of further hurting Ryoko's feelings, Tenchi tried to just let the subject drop. But Ryoko had other ideas.

"Fine. Let me show you something."

Ryoko suddenly lurched into the air, dragging Tenchi along for the ride. They flew through the late afternoon air for what seemed like a long time, until Ryoko finally dove for a large brick building complex. It was getting close to evening, and there was no one about. Looking around, Tenchi noticed several small athletic fields arrayed to one side of the multi-level building before Ryoko touched-down right in front of what appeared to be the main entrance.

"Is this were you went to school?"

"Come on." Ryoko pulled Tenchi behind her, ignoring his question.

Tenchi nearly balked when Ryoko phased right through the front doors, pulling him along with her. Once they were inside the dimly lit hallway, she headed in a specific direction. They soon arrived in front of a large trophy case.

"Here. Were you thinking of something more like this?"

Following Ryoko's gaze, Tenchi looked through the glass doors of the case. Inside there were various trophies and plaques denoting the school's accomplishments. In the very center was an enormous multi-tiered trophy. On the base, a small plaque indicated the trophy was for winning First Place in the Continental Middle School Baseball Championship. On the vertical backboard at the trophy's first level was a picture of a rather small girls' baseball team. Right in the front of the team was a familiar-looking cyan-haired girl. Ryoko's expression of confidence was unmistakable. Widening his examination, Tenchi found several pictures of her and her teammates. There was one award for League's Most Valuable Player of the Year, featuring Ryoko's stats, which were positively God-like.

"Ryoko...

"I can't believe they kept it."

Tenchi looked at Ryoko and saw that she was also looking into the display case.

"Of course they kept it! These are wonderful accomplishments."

Ryoko closed her eyes as she scoffed at the display.

"They're junk."

"Why do you say that?" Tenchi asked as he continued to examine the awards.

"Because, when you get out in the real world, all of it counts for exactly zilch. No one gives a rat's ass if I ever won a championship or MVP. They only remember the bad things. And even when things are starting to look okay, somebody has to screw it up. Lately, things have been too quiet for my taste."

From behind them, a woman's matronly voice began to speak.

"I had hoped that someone who has faced as much adversity and prejudice as you, would have a better understanding of what it means to be alive."

Ryoko simply continued to stare at the artifacts within the case. As he had not heard anyone approach, Tenchi spun around in surprise, thinking that they were in trouble for sneaking in after school hours.

"I'm sorry for sneaking in!" Tenchi's hands began to whip around in front of him as he was prone to do when he thought he might be in trouble. "Uh, Ryoko wanted me to see something. So I... sort of... came along. Um..." He quickly fell to tradition, bowing deeply. "I'm sorry."

The dark-haired woman, who's professional dress and demeanor indicated she was probably a teacher at the school who was working late, seemed impressed by Tenchi's manner.

"Well. What a polite young man. Miss Ryoko, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Without turning around, Ryoko performed a very quick introduction.

"Tenchi, Miss Ayumi. Miss Ayumi, Tenchi."

Tenchi bowed again.

"Pleased to meet you."

Miss Ayumi smiled and returned the gesture.

"My. You are very polite! Such a rarity these days!"

"Ah, well, my grandfather was always a stickler for the little things."

"As well he should be. I would expect no less from the Jurai Royal Family."

Tenchi's eyes widened.

"How...?"

Miss Ayumi giggled a bit.

"Your faces were all over the news for two weeks, after that the coup attempt. I have to say, Ryoko really threw the psychologists and profilers for a loop with that one. They don't know what to think of her, now."

Much to his chagrin, Tenchi found himself agreeing with her assessment of Ryoko's mental state. Ryoko just sighed.

"Are they still living around here?"

"They?" Miss Ayumi seemed puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you must mean your foster parents."

Tenchi's ears perked-up at that.

"Foster-parents?"

"Is that why you ran away? Because you thought Mr. Harada was going to lose his job? Well, he didn't. In fact, he's a full partner, now. Very well respected. He and Mrs. Haruda still live in the same house, if you want to visit them. I know they would be very excited to see you."

"Forget it. I was... just wondering, that's all."

"Of course. I understand." Miss Ayumi winked at Tenchi and smiled, indicating she knew Ryoko was lying through her teeth.

Tenchi just scratched at the back of his head.

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't."

Miss Ayumi replied with a quizical look.

"Don't tell me Ryoko hasn't told you anything about herself."

This seemed to finally knock Ryoko from her deep reverie.

"Damn right, I haven't. And neither are you."

Grasping Tenchi's arm, Ryoko began dragging him towards the front doors.

"Come on, Tenchi. This place is too boring for me."

"But..."

Tenchi turned as far around as he could and waved.

"It was nice meeting you!"

With a cheerful smile, Miss Ayumi waved back.

END.

AFTERWORD: More of the same, next time. I used the name Miss Ayumi from Project A-ko. She seemed like a good teacher-type to use.


	10. An Investment In The Future

****

THE JOB, Chapter 10: An Investment in The Future.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: The party seems to be slowing. Why is everybody so serious all of a sudden?

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 08 January 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

With his pants already on, Tenchi walked out of the bathroom in the hotel room Ryoko had arranged for their week-long stay on Caladan. How she had managed to set it all up was a mystery to him. But, he had to admit, it was a nice place. One of his favorite aspects of this room was the commanding view of the ocean-front. All one had to do to get a fabulous view was slide aside the curtain in the morning and watch the sun rise. Of course, the view was fabulous at any time of day or night. With a swing, Tenchi swept the curtain aside. Ryoko was standing on the left side of the balcony, watching the ocean. The off-shore breeze, although mostly blocked by the hotel, was still sufficiently strong enough to gently rustle her hair as she stared at the rolling waves. Daylight was rapidly fading as the afternoon changed into evening. The sun would soon set. Already, the clouds were a golden hue that would match Ryoko's eyes.

Tenchi shook his head. How had it come to pass that this woman loved him. Of all the people in the universe, the infamous Space Pirate Ryoko, wanted across the galaxy for more acts of crime than he could count, had fallen for him, Tenchi Masaki; High School student, and unwitting descendant of a Prince of Jurai.

The young man shook his head as he wondered why he had consented to this solo outing with Ryoko. But one look at the lady on the balcony told him the answer. When she stood silent and calm, she held an incredible beauty that could not be overlooked. Her looks had always somehow made him feel unworthy. Like the upper-class girls in his high school, she made him feel out of his league. But still, that did not stop him from looking.

As Ryoko stood out on the balcony enjoying the early evening breeze, she found herself mentally begging Tenchi to open the sliding glass door and join her. She had heard the curtain open, even as deep in thought as she had been. His presence would be a warm buffer against the chill brought on by her memories.

The past was what bothered her, now. That trip to her old school had reawakened old memories she would rather have forgotten. Other than the time she had spent with Tenchi, that one year of a normal life had been the best time of her life. She had belonged to a successful baseball team. She had had friends and even a family. With a bit of a grin, she remembered the cute guy who had asked her to the eight-grade dance. That had been fun. All those people had treated her like a normal person, just like Tenchi wanted.

She cursed herself for not sticking around to find out the truth behind her foster-father's job. She had really had it made with them. If he truly had not lost his job, then she had thrown away her one chance for no reason. Then again, if she had not run away, she would never have met Tenchi. The troubled young woman set her forehead on her upraised palm and closed her eyes, forcing the tears that had begun accumulating within to spill out. They dribbled down her cheeks and combined on the point of her nose.

Tenchi turned back to the glass door to look at Ryoko while he put his shirt on. They were supposed to go out to dinner tonight at a sea-food restaurant. When he looked out to the balcony again, he saw Ryoko had her head down. His fingers faltered at their assigned task of buttoning his shirt when he recognized the body language of someone who was deeply upset about something. Unlike before, Tenchi now had an excuse to open the door and join Ryoko. As her friend, it was incumbent upon him to comfort her when she was feeling down. At least, that was the rational explanation. He stepped up to the door and pulled on the handle, sliding the glass pane open. The room was immediately filled with the scent of the salty ocean air.

Ryoko's breath caught as she heard the door slide open. Not wanting Tenchi to see her in her moment of weakness, she hastily wiped her tears as he joined her in staring across the rolling waves.

_"Now he comes out."_

Tenchi looked out across the ocean for a moment before speaking.

"Is something wrong?"

Although she did not really want to talk about her past, Ryoko found herself strangely compelled to relate her misgivings.

"I was... thinking."

"About what?"

"I... had people who cared about me, and then... I ran away."

"If they cared about you, why did you run away?"

"I was scared. I thought I was going to be sent back where I came from."

Tenchi looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the breaking waves far below.

"It must have been a horrible place. Where you came from, I mean."

Ryoko just sighed. There was no way in Hell she was going to tell Tenchi about that place.

"Ryoko, we don't have to go out, tonight, if you don't feel like it."

Ryoko glanced to her right to sneak a peek at Tenchi. He was standing there like the Rock of Gibraltar; strong and steady, like the way she always pretended to be. She carefully slid a little bit closer to him, hoping to borrow a little of his strength.

"Miss Ayumi said Kagusa didn't lose his job. And I keep thinking, what if I hadn't run away?"

For once, Tenchi did not move away when he felt Ryoko leaning against him.

"Then... I guess you would have grown up like everyone else."

Ryoko finally found the courage to look at Tenchi's face.

"I never would have met you."

When Tenchi turned his head to look at Ryoko, he found her staring back at him. Suddenly embarrassed, they both looked away, fearing what each other's gaze meant. They both silently cursed themselves for their lack of courage. For a minute they looked around, wondering what to say. Then Tenchi came up with something.

"You know, I don't really feel like going someplace fancy, tonight, either. Why don't we go someplace casual?"

Ryoko just stared at the ocean.

"If that's what you want."

"I think that would be better. But, I still don't know what's around. Is there someplace you'd like to go?"

"Yes. But... I don't think you'll want to go there."

"It's all right. Any place you want to go tonight, I'll go, too."

Ryoko looked at Tenchi with a smile.

"Any place?"

"Uh... Well, any place where it's legal."

Ryoko closed her eyes as her smile grew brighter.

"That's no problem. I just know Kagusa and Futsuki will love you."

Tenchi leaned well back with a look of ghastly shock on his face.

_"Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into?"_

Aeka glumly stared along the brightly polished length of a large oak conference table as the empire's ministers flung accusations at each other. Her only purpose to the meeting, so far, was to get an update on the state of affairs within the empire. The meeting had quickly degenerated to a verbal jousting match with her favor being the prize. The guardians, Azaka and Kamidake were standing by at her insistence. As she blithely listened to the ministers' arguments, Azaka finally leaned close to remind the princess that it was time for the mid-day break.

"Highness, it's time."

Aeka stood up, signaling that the meeting would adjourn. The ministers grew silent and promptly followed suit.

"I have heard your reports, and I can see that my extended absence was... ill-advised. Ministers Sakahara and Fujiyama, will you please stay for a moment? The rest of you are dismissed."

The ministers who Aeka had no important business with for the time being respectfully bowed, prompting Aeka to nod her head in acknowledgement before they could leave. As they filed out of the conference chamber, Aeka quietly conversed with Azaka, ignoring for the moment, her ministers of justice and social services.

"Has the gentleman been brought?"

"Yes, Highness. He awaits your convenience."

"Have him brought in."

"Yes, Highness." Azaka followed the leaving ministers to retrieve the individual in question. Aeka sat again as she waited.

"You may sit. There is an issue of significance that involves both of your offices. This aspect of the solution will only take a moment of your time. However, there will likely be more intensive efforts required later."

The two ministers sat as they had been instructed, nervously awaiting whatever the First Princess had in store for them. Soon, Azaka returned, leading a well-groomed nobleman in an officer's Royal Navy uniform. His insignia indicated he held the rank of Captain, a fairly high rank, and only a step away from the admiralty. More importantly, this person was a well-known member of the nobility, Ieyasu Tatsuki, first-born son of the powerful Tatsuki family, and a descendant of the Jurai Royal Family. Azaka led Captain Tatsuki to his seat, where the officer sat and awaited the princess' leisure.

"Captain Tatsuki. I took some time this morning to examine your service record. It seems you've had a long and distinguished career."

"Thank you, Highness." Tatsuki kept his eyes on Aeka, ignoring the ministers at either side of the table. His low voice easily boomed across the room, letting everyone within its range that he was not afraid to speak.

Aeka stared at the Captain for several seconds, looking for any sign of fear or nervousness. As she expected, there was none. Personally, she hated back-alley politics. An up-front meeting between two people was much more her style. Unfortunately, due to the nature of this meeting, that was not possible. With a gesture of her hand, Aeka let Azaka know to set the small file of hard-copied information he was carrying in front of the officer.

"Captain, have you ever been to a planet called Mekina?"

The question seemed to take the Captain aback a little. Although, he answered quickly enough.

"Yes, Highness. When I was a new Lieutenant."

"I see. Within that folder you will find a picture. Do you recognize the woman in it?"

Tatsuki opened the folder and examined the picture which was lying on the other information.

"Mmm. I believe I do."

"I thought so. I have only one more question, Captain. What is the nature of your relationship with that woman?"

One corner of the Captain's mouth quirked upwards just a bit.

"She is simply a woman I met on vacation, Highness."

"I understand, Captain. I certainly don't begrudge my officers their relationships. However, I do expect them to be responsible for their actions."

Ieyasu Tatsuki sighed as he began to realize where this meeting was going.

"I see. May I ask what the family is asking for compensation?"

"I'm afraid that is a matter of law, only. The woman passed away several years ago. There is still a daughter, whom I believe is due eighteen years of child support. The supporting evidence is enclosed within that folder, with one exception. Her identity. No one can know who that child is. She must never know who she is. It would be a grave embarrassment to the entire empire. Therefore, this meeting is to remain unofficial, and classified at the highest levels. The only people that know her identity are the people in this room."

A soft cough from behind her, reminded Aeka of the science technician who had performed the analysis. She leaned over to ask about him.

"You took care of that one, right?"

"He's on vacation, Princess."

"A permanent one, I hope." Aeka sat normally again, and coughed to clear her throat. "I am only interested in justice, Captain. I hope you are prepared to accept responsibility for your behavior."

Captain Tatsuki looked his Princess directly in the eyes.

"I am always ready to take full and complete responsibility for anything I do."

Aeka actually smiled at that. It was the sort of talk she liked to hear from people in a position of authority.

"Excellent! Then I'll expect to receive your payment at the appointed place and time. You have my word it will be received by the young lady it belongs to. You may go, now."

Captain Tatsuki stood up and then bowed. Aeka nodded in return. She waited until the Captain was gone from the room before addressing her ministers.

"Gentlemen, you have work to do. Trace that woman's past. I want to know every stone and pebble she has ever set foot or hand on. If the accounts I have provided you with are accurate, I expect the persons in question will be brought to justice, swiftly. Now move!"

"Yes, Highness!" The ministers jumped at her command to move. They scurried to the doors and left with all due haste.

"Oh, boy..." Aeka let all the air and authority out of her rigid posture. Her thin frame promptly slumped back into the high-backed chair.

"Highness, shall I send for lunch?"

"Yes, Kamidake. Please do."

Staring up at the vaulted wooden ceiling of the council chamber, Aeka wondered if this was such a good idea. But one thing kept coming back to her. The laws of Jurai applied to everyone. If the horrifying tale Ryoko had told in the onsen was true, there was no way the First Princess of Jurai was going to let those people get away with what they had done.

"I wonder what Lord Tenchi and that woman are doing right now?"

END.

AFTERWORD: The wheels of change are beginning to turn. Ryoko's mysterious past haunts more than just her, now. But what could move Aeka to such acts? And what is the deal with two home-planets, Mekina and Caladan?


	11. Home Sweet Home

****

THE JOB, Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: I would just like to mention that the scenes in these chapters are not necessarily happening at the same time. Please be kind and allow a day or two of leeway on either side. When the time comes, both threads will reunite.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 31 January 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Ryoko adjusted her dress collar as she and Tenchi stood at the front door to an average size home in the middle of an average residential development in an average town. The place was so normal, it was scary. Tenchi found himself having difficulty believing Ryoko had once lived here.

"I think you're more nervous than I am."

Ryoko folded her arms across her chest.

"I am not nervous."

Then why do you keep checking to see if your clothes are perfect?"

"I'm a lady. I have a right to look beautiful."

"Right..." Tenchi answered as he reached to the side of the door frame and pressed the door bell. It sounded with a simple ding-dong. "Ready?"

"No!" Ryoko immediately began tugging at her sleeves.

Ready or not, after a short wait the door opened inward, revealing a middle-aged woman in what appeared to be casual clothes of a somewhat western design. She had very pale skin and red hair done up in a loose bundle. She only got half a greeting out before she noticed Ryoko.

"Hel--- !" One hand went over her mouth and her eyes immediately began to tear.

For a moment, Ryoko was afraid to meet her foster-mother's gaze. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"I'm home."

The woman, who would soon be identified as Futsuki, reached out to open the screen door, revealing the very emotional smile that had been hidden behind her hand. Tenchi stepped back just in time to avoid being knocked off the front porch as she rushed forward to engulf Ryoko in an immense embrace. Tenchi watched as Ryoko tensed for a second, then relaxed. She looked surprised at first. Then, as it sank in that she was being welcomed back with open arms, her expression slowly changed to one of relief, and then gratitude.

"You're not mad at me?"

Futsuki finally released her hold on Ryoko and held her at arms' length so she could get a better look at her.

"Of course not! But, my! How you've grown!"

Ryoko smiled at that.

"Yup! Tenchi's been taking good care of me."

Futsuki looked at Tenchi and smiled. But before she could greet him properly, her husband called to her from inside.

"Futsuki, who's at the door?"

Her smile grew wider as she recalled a certain bet she had made with her husband some years ago.

"Kagusa dear, you owe me seven years of dishes!"

Tenchi cracked a smile and Ryoko giggled as the man of the house finally revealed himself. Kagusa was an immense man of almost two meters* in height. It occurred to Tenchi that his business must be some sort of health product, for Kagusa certainly looked very healthy, as well as strong. His light polo shirt was stretched taught across his muscular chest, and his legs and arms showed the effects of many years of regular workouts. His blonde hair and blue eyes completed the Austrian bodybuilder look. Together, he and his wife reminded Tenchi of a strawberry shortcake. Although, he was too polite to mention the analogy. The gentleman did not speak or smile until he arrived at the door.

"I hate doing dishes." Then he smiled. "But, if it means having our little Ryoko back, then I'm happy to do them. And you even brought someone home, eh?"

Ryoko's smile grew even bigger as she grabbed hold of Tenchi's right arm.

"Tenchi, meet my foster parents, Kagusa and Futsuki Harada. Guys, this is Tenchi Masaki. He's my guy!" Ryoko began lovingly rubbing her cheek on the point of Tenchi's shoulder to prove it, causing him to blush.

"Uh, I don't recall agreeing to that."

Kagusa beckoned everyone into the house with a wave.

"Well, come on in. Don't be shy. I'm cooking my famous broiled salmon for dinner, tonight."

"Yes!" Ryoko cheered before explaining the significance of Kagusa's salmon. "He's not as good a cook as Sasami, but he's pretty close. Come on!"

With a tug on the arm, she hauled Tenchi into the entryway, with Futsuki close behind.

"Ryoko, dear. There's something I want to show you, if you can bear to part with Tenchi for a few minutes..."

Ryoko glanced from Futsuki to Tenchi and back again, unsure if she really wanted to be away from Tenchi.

"I guess..."

Futsuki smiled as she showed Tenchi to the kitchen where her husband was preparing dinner.

"Kagusa, dear, why don't you get acquainted with Tenchi while I show Ryoko what we've done with her room?"

"Sure, sure!" Kagusa's voice boomed as he tended to the stove. "Have a seat at the counter, Tenchi, and I'll get you a drink. Futsuki, it'll be a few extra minutes. I'll have to make up some more fish."

"Oh, sorry." Futsuki apologized to her guests. "We weren't expecting company, tonight. But you're certainly welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"Really?" Ryoko smiled again, pleased that she was still welcome in the house.

"Of course, dear! This is your home, too!"

"Mrs. Harada?" Everyone looked at Tenchi as he bowed deeply. "I'd like to thank you and your husband, Mr. Harada for inviting us in to your home." He continued as he stood straight. "We brought this along." Tenchi hefted the bottle of sake he had insisted Ryoko purchase along the way. "I know it's not much. But, I hope it will meet with your approval."

"You shouldn't have!" Futsuki exclaimed as she took the offering. "Look, dear!"

"What is it?" Kagusa asked as he moved to the refrigerator.

"Sake!"

"Hey, good idea, Tenchi! That'll go great with the salmon."

Tenchi was quick to point out who had actually made the choice, despite it being his idea, initially.

"Ryoko picked it out."

Kagusa laughed and shook his head as he pulled another package of defrosted, prewrapped salmon out of the cold space before him.

"Ryoko was always getting into the liquor cabinet. Wasn't much point in locking it, I guess."

Tenchi chuckled as he took the seat that Kagusa had offered him.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ryoko." When he turned his head to look at the young lady, Tenchi found that she was staring at him. He quickly looked away. But he had not failed to notice how truly grateful and appreciative she looked. Although it was a little disconcerting to see Ryoko displaying her emotions so openly, it did feel good to know he had made her smile.

Futsuki set the sake on the counter for the men to tend to.

"Why don't you guys have a drink, while I show Ryoko her room."

Ryoko looked at her foster-mother with great curiosity.

"You're not using it for storage or something?"

"Of course not! It's just the way you left it."

"Oh, my god!" With a flip and a twist, Ryoko leapt backwards over the stairway banister and shot up the stairs to see for herself. Futsuki followed along in the normal manner of walking.

Kagusa set the now unwrapped salmon aside so he could properly attend to the alcohol. He opened a drawer on the other side of the counter where Tenchi had not been able to see it, and removed a corkscrew bottle opener. Kagusa said nothing as he twisted the device into the cork, and then removed it with a pop. Directly over the counter at a height that was lower than Kagusa's head and higher than Tenchi's, was a wood and glass rack that held an assortment of glasses upside-down by their bases. Kagusa removed four glasses from the rack and set them down on the counter, where he filled them with the offering of sake. He set the bottle down, and then picked up two of the glasses, offering one to Tenchi, who, for once, accepted a drink.

"Tenchi, I'm a man of few words, so I'll get to the point. Futsuki and I can't have any children of our own, you see. So we went to an adoption agency. We were planning on a younger child. But when Futsuki saw Ryoko's picture, she immediately decided. We only had her for a year. But, in that short time, I saw an abused, reclusive, and angry girl begin to come out of her shell. I regret that I never got to see the rest of that transformation. So, whatever it is you're doing to make her so happy, please keep doing it."

Kagusa raised his glass, prompting Tenchi to follow suit.

"Uh, sure." Tenchi said before taking a drink with this mountainous man. Now all he had to do was figure out what it was he was doing to have that effect on Ryoko.

As she had been thinking before, Princess Aeka hated back-alley politics. This time, she was literally engaged in just that. Standing in a darkened parking garage in the depths of the royal palace, Aeka impatiently awaited the arrival of Captain Ieyasu Tatsuki. The two knights of Jurai, Azaka and Kamidake, were her only company. Even with them present, she still felt uneasy. Past rulers of Jurai had been assassinated in better places than this.

The whirring of an anti-gravity vehicle entering the upper levels prompt Azaka and Kamidake to look around. In this dingy environment, the First Princess's safety was foremost in their minds. The vehicle circled through the underground passages until it came to a stop two lanes away. For a few minutes, they could hear the sound of doors and trunks opening and closing. Then, only the sound of three people walking along the stone floor remained. The people made their way along the lane, then turned toward the far lane, where Aeka was waiting. She and her guardians watched carefully as they appeared at the end of her lane. As the strong features of the Captain became distinguishable in the darkness, the three of them relaxed. Beside him, were two persons unknown to Aeka. However, they were garbed similarly to Azaka and Kamidake. One had no weapon of any kind visible, while the other carried a thick staff of some hexagonally- shaped metal.

"Welcome, Captain. I hope you are not thinking I will be intimidated by your bodyguards."

"Of course not, Highness. These Knights are here for my personal protection, only."

"Knights? Azaka, have you reestablished the Knights of Jurai?"

"As soon as we returned, Highness."

Kamidake grinned.

"Don't you mean as soon as Princess Sasami left with her video games?"

Azaka groaned his reluctant acceptance of the truth. That silly game had taken up more of his time than he cared to admit. Aeka's soft giggle reminded him he was still appreciated for his services, despite the small transgression.

"These are our first students, Ibara and Gohgei. They were knighted only last month."

Both knights politely bowed to the princess, who nodded her greetings.

"I'm pleased to see the Knighthood making a return. Captain, have you brought the payment?"

"I have."

Gohgei hefted a briefcase, indicating his employer's payment was located inside.

"However, I would like to make a small request."

"What is your request?"

"I... have penned a letter to my daughter. I would like her to see it when she receives this."

"That would be difficult."

"You have my word, Princess, that I have not identified myself in any way. You may read it yourself if it will allay your concerns."

Aeka carefully considered the request before coming to a decision.

"Very well." With a glance, Aeka signaled to Azaka that he should receive the briefcase and letter from Gohgei, which he did. "The letter, please."

If she were going to read the personal missive, she was going to do it in front of the Captain so that there would be no misunderstandings. As she read through it, Aeka felt a slight grin coming on.

"Some of the language is a little suggestive as to her background."

The captain shrugged.

"I can't get anything by the First Princess of Jurai, can I?"

"Of course not. That is why I am First Princess. However, I see no harm in it. I... have a feeling it will be the farthest thing from her mind."

"Thank you, Princess. You are as gracious as I have heard."

This time, Aeka let her grin of amusement show.

"Flattery will get you no where, Captain. I believe this concludes our business. Good evening."

Captain Tatsuki bowed to the princess before turning to leave. The knights, Ibara and Gohgei, followed along side, solemnly performing their duties as bodyguards. But Aeka was not watching them. She was lost in thought again. She wondered if she really should deliver the letter. It was not the content that bothered her, but Ryoko's possible reaction to receiving a letter from her true father.

END.

AFTERWORD: *: Two meters is about 6 1/2 feet.


	12. Obligations To Insanity

****

THE JOB, Chapter 12: Obligations To Insanity.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Finally! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But, with moving and recent events, my mind and heart haven't really been in it. I didn't want to write a piece of crap, just to keep the story going. So, without further ado, I present Obligations To Insanity. 

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 26 March 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Tenchi walked the short distance from the top of the stairs in the Harada home to the only room with lights and sounds coming from within. Dinner was nearly ready, and after setting the table, Kagusa had asked him to fetch the ladies from upstairs. He peeked through the crack between the door and its frame to see if there was any reason he should not enter. Ryoko and Futsuki were sitting on a red and white quilted bed, talking.

"He's so cute, Ryoko! Where ever did you find him?"

Ryoko's pleased smile grew embarrassingly wide.

"I got shot down over some little backwater planet out on the fringe, and crashed right in his backyard. I was gonna hide out at his place for a while. But, that airhead GP detective Mihoshi blew it for me."

"Was he mad?"

"Mmm... maybe a little."

Futsuki giggled, even as Ryoko continued telling her tale.

"But you know what? When I started chasing them around Tenchi's house, he actually stood up to me. He stood there with nothing but a broken stick, daring me to attack, even though I was throwing sparks and energy all over the place."

"Throwing sparks?"

Ryoko sat up and held out her hands.

"Like this."

Arcs of energy began crackling back and forth between her hands. Ryoko immediately stopped the display when Futsuki reached towards her hands.

"Don't. It'll hurt."

Instead of pulling back, Futsuki took Ryoko's hand.

"I wish you had stayed. Then you would never have had to learn to hurt people with your powers."

For a moment, Ryoko looked confused as she thought about that. But then she laid back and smiled.

"But then I would never have met Tenchi."

"You love him?"

Ryoko stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

Tenchi shut his eyes as what he had suspected for so long was finally confirmed in terms even he could not dismiss. Now, the only question was what was he going to do about it. For the moment, the only thing he could think of was to open the door and let them know dinner was ready. A more in-depth consideration could wait until later. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

"Come in!" Both voices called.

With a slight push, Tenchi opened the door, fully revealing Ryoko's room from several years ago. It was definitely a girl's room. Most of the decor was in red and white, except for the walls, which were powder blue. The shades, the drapes, the bed, everything else were red and white. There was a poster of a baseball star at the plate on one wall, and a beautiful blond female singer on another. The furniture was painted powder pink, to match the powder blue that so closely matched Ryoko's hair. The only thing that did not appear to match Ryoko was the state of cleanliness. Tenchi had seen Ryoko's room back in Okayama, and it was a pig's sty. This place was clean, neat, and orderly.

"Do you like my room, Tenchi?"

Tenchi stared at Ryoko in shock. He could find only one answer.

"It's, uh... clean."

Ryoko's jaw dropped as Futsuki laughed loudly.

"Oh, you should have seen it before I cleaned it up. I swear, getting Ryoko to keep her room clean was almost impossible! I suppose it was a sort of rebellion against that awful school she was in before she came to live with us."

"Aw, come on! I wasn't that bad! I hardly had anything to throw around, anyway."

Then Tenchi noticed the tall pink stand in one corner with an impressive set of sports memorabilia. He made his way across the room to take a look. When Ryoko realized what had caught his interest, she was more than happy to get up and explain what he was looking at.

"That's mostly the same stuff you saw at the school. I tried some other sports, too. But baseball was the most fun."

"I see."Tenchi continued to peruse the selection of odds and ends, until he saw a picture of Ryoko and her foster parents at a picnic with family. Ryoko smiled when she saw what Tenchi was staring at.

"That's Kagusa's family reunion. See that little guy over there? He's such a squirt! And this lady here..."

Futsuki could see when she was no longer needed. With a knowing smile, she quietly got off the bed, and made her way out of the room to allow the younger generation some time to bond.

After the end of the morning's meetings, the two ministers who were conducting the private investigation into Ryoko's past approached Princess Aeka to update her on their progress. The Minister of Social Affairs.

"We have news, Highness."

"Proceed."

"Our agents conducted a records search at the orphanage. They found photographic evidence that she was there for the first several years of her life."

That information was of little surprise to Aeka.

"I see. And what of the priest?"

"Interviews conducted with the nuns suggested that he was indeed abusive in the ways that were described. Also, the older ones report that he was habitual. If we can find some of the others who were once there, we should be able to put together an excellent case."

"Very good. I want him arrested at once."

The Minister of Justice had the unhappy task of informing her Royal Highness that the man was very nearly beyond their reach.

"He has since moved on, and is now an Arch-Bishop. It would take a Royal Decree to have him removed."

"You have it. Are there any more problems?"

"Ah... well, the Royal Pontiff has the right to demand that the decree be carried out by verbal proclamation."

Aeka eyed the minister with disdain.

"Do you believe he will insist on that?"

The portly man thought carefully for several moments before giving his answer.

"If we're only talking about one person, he may not. But, the Church of Tsunami will lose face if someone with such a large public standing is accused."

"Well, it won't do to leave it to chance. I'll make the trip tomorrow after lunch. That man's crimes will not go unpunished for any longer than is absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Princess!"

The men scurried off again. But this time, they were wearing smiles.

"It's good to have the princess back."

"It's even better to have her support. I've been wanting to nail this guy for years."

Kamidake watched as the ministers walked away obviously pleased with their princess' new-found motivation.

"Princess, may I ask a question?"

"Of course you may."

"What has prompted the Princess to conduct this investigation?"

"Kamidake, the laws of Jurai apply to all its citizens, whether priest, pirate, or princess. I heard a story a few weeks ago that was so ghastly, I could not sleep for fear of the images and dreams that would haunt me. It was the story of Ryoko's life. If such activities are allowed to go on in today's society, then my family has been even more irresponsible than Ryoko, herself. This is something I must do as First Princess."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you owe Ryoko your life?"

Aeka cringed.

"Must you remind me?"

Having finished Kagusa's magnificent meal, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kagusa sat down in the living room while Futsuki poured hot green tea for them. Dinner had been wonderful, if a little bit quiet. But now that the eating of the evening meal was concluded, they could sit and talk. Kagusa had acquired a wooden pipe, from which he lazily took an occasional puff. As soon as Futsuki noticed he had taken out his pipe, she objected to its presence.

"Kagusa, did you think to ask our guests if they mind?"

The head of the house reached up and plucked the wooden pipe from his lips.

"You don't mind, do you, Tenchi? I'll stop if it bothers you."

"I don't mind. Actually, it kind of reminds me of the incense my grandfather sometimes burns at the shrine."

"Oh? Is your grandfather a priest?"

"Yes, he is."

Always eager to be the center of attention, Ryoko jumped in to the conversation.

"I can't believe you still smoke that crap."

Tenchi cringed at the rudeness of Ryoko's comment. But Kagusa seemed to take no notice of it.

"Well, I did give it up while you were here. But, once you ran off, I took it up again."

"Yes, you did, dear." Futsuki commented as she sat on the couch next to Ryoko. "And you promised you would give it up again if Ryoko ever came back."

Kagusa gave his wife a look of mock surprise.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, then. As I am a man of my word..." He took the pipe and held it upside down over an ashtray. With a light tap against the side of the tray, the smoking weed fell out. Tendrils of sweet-smelling smoke wafted up from the dried and ground leaves as they continued to burn, albeit, at a much slower rate. "It's a shame, though. This pipe has been in my family for five generations. What would my great-grandpappy say?"

As Futsuki filled the cups, Ryoko took hers and gave it a sip. She grimaced at the taste.

"I don't suppose I could get you to put a little hot sauce in this, could I?"

Futsuki grinned at the mention of Ryoko's "hot sauce".

"It's been a while since I've been asked for hot sauce. You're old enough, now. So, I guess it's all right."

"Hot sauce?" Tenchi inquired.

Kagusa smiled.

"Remember what I told you about the liquor cabinet?"

Tenchi rolled his eyes in understanding.

"I get it."

Ryoko looked at Tenchi as if nothing were wrong.

"What?"

"You never told me you were so much older than me."

Ryoko's jaw dropped.

"No kidding!" Kagusa mentioned. "How old are you, Tenchi?"

"I'll be seventeen in two days."

It was Kagusa's turn to drop his jaw on the floor.

"Jeez, Ryoko! You didn't have to take the linens out of the cradle, too!"

"He's not that much younger than me!" Ryoko insisted.

With all the talk about ages, Tenchi finally saw an opportunity to ask a question he had been dying to ask ever since the girls had come to live in his family's home.

"As long as we're on the subject, what about you, Ryoko?"

"What about me?"

Kagusa tried signaling to Tenchi that he should not ask Ryoko's age by setting a finger vertically against his lips in the commonly understood "quiet" signal. In his eagerness to learn more about the unusual young woman next to him, Tenchi failed to notice the warning.

"How old are you?"

Kagusa hung his head as his wife re-entered the living room with the "hot sauce" Ryoko had requested earlier. She immediately noticed that the only sound in the house was coming from a cricket that was merrily chirping away from within the wall.

"Oh, dear. Did someone ask one of THOSE questions?"

Kagusa quickly held an arm up, pointing to Tenchi.

"He did it."

Tenchi looked around in confusion.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Dear, there are certain things about Ryoko that... we don't ask."

"There is?"

"Yes. Ryoko's age is one of them."

"Oh. I see." Turning to the young lady next to him, Tenchi tried to clear up the misunderstanding. "Sorry, Ryoko. But, it would help if I knew about these things ahead of time."

Ryoko sighed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know."

"Uh, okay. I'm confused."

Ryoko slapped her cup on the table top in frustration.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I don't know. Nobody knows. There's no birth records, no parents, nothing! I don't know how old I am. Now do you understand?!"

With that final outburst, Ryoko floated up through the ceiling. Everyone else sat still for a few seconds. No one expected Ryoko to return any time soon. Tenchi sat back into the couch cushions with a sigh. Opposite him, Kagusa took the ash tray and fished out the tobacco leaves he had dumped there a minute ago. He pinched them between his thumb and forefinger, then stuffed them back into his pipe. Sticking the wooden implement back into his mouth, he sucked the embers back to life.

"Kagusa, dear..."

"Stuff it, honey. I'll keep my word when Tenchi keeps his."

Sitting in the Harada's living room with Ryoko's mountainous foster-father angrily staring at him, Tenchi suddenly felt very small.

END.

AFTERWORD: As I was reviewing this chapter for grammar, I thought of an odd possibility. What about Kamidake and Ryoko? He definitely seemed impressed enough with her. It won't happen in this story, but it is an interesting idea.

I agonized over where to end this chapter. I wasn't intending the scene at the Harada's to be so long! But, I didn't want to cut out anything just to keep the chapter short. I think Kagusa and Futsuki came out rather well. Although the pipe did seem a little out of character.


	13. Lost And Found

****

THE JOB, Chapter 13: Lost and Found.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change or copy them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: This chapter was actually one of the more difficult ones to write. Initially, I had very little concept of how the Arch-Bishop fit in to the story, other than the fact that he had committed a crime against Ryoko in the past. You may notice that I chose a religious figure for the offender. This is completely intentional on my part. The events in this chapter reflect my feelings on how members of religious institutions should be dealt with when they mistreat children.

The Church of Tsunami is something I made up. Tsunami has no bearing on this story, what-so-ever.

One reviewer wrote that Ryoko was about 2,000 years old, not 19 or so. This story is based on TU, not OAV. There is no indication in TU that Ryoko has an extended life-span. Either way, I'm going on the assumption that Ryoko was about nineteen when she crashed on Earth. At any rate, she acts like she's 19.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 01 April 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Princess Aeka was sitting within a hover-car with the Minister of Justice, awaiting the result of her sending Azaka and Kamidake into the Holy Sanctuary of Tsunami to arrest one of it's highest priests. At least she and Minister Sakahara had the benefit of a comfortable place to sit while waiting. The plush interior was well-cared-for, and in excellent shape. The smell of natural materials and preservatives gave the vehicle that new car smell. The wait was not long. The minister's holo-phone soon went off with a shrill cry. Sakahara quickly flipped open the lid, activating the device. As expected, an image of Azaka's head appeared above the exposed emitter.

"Minister Sakahara, it is as we expected. The Royal Pontiff has requested a verbal decree."

Sakahara looked to the princess.

"Highness?"

"Inform His Holiness that I will be there momentarily."

The minister returned his gaze the image before him.

"We'll be right there."

"Very good."

The image disappeared as the device was closed. Before Sakahara could even get the phone back into his pocket, Princess Aeka was already pounding on the window. The door popped open, revealing the two mechanical guardians who had been Aeka's servants from childhood. The princess stepped out, her head held high. It had been quite some time since she had felt an honest thrill at being able to perform her duties as a servant of the people. The time she had spent on Earth had truly refreshed her spirit. And now, she was actually making a difference by enforcing the laws of Jurai. This was what it meant to be First Princess.

It had been many years since she had strode the halls of Tsunami's Sanctuary. The place was quite opulent, with glittering columns and many fabulous lamps and chandeliers. As Tsunami was a goddess of light and purity, it was understandable that there was so much lighting. Anything less would have been inappropriate.

And, oh, so many stairs.

"I don't remember they're being this many stairs." Aeka grumbled as she reached the fifth floor, where the Royal Pontiff resided.

Royal guards lined the hallway as Aeka slowed to catch her breath, as well as let Sakahara catch up to her. His considerable size made it more of a task for him.

"Perhaps you should consider an exercise regimen, Minister Sakahara." Aeka suggested as the minister reached her side, puffing and blowing from the exertion.

"That... is an excellent... suggestion... Highness."

After a couple more deep breaths, Sakahara stood up straight and proclaimed himself recovered.

"All right. I'm ready."

Taking the lead, he took the last few steps to the closed doors at the end of the hall, and pulled. Within the room were the original Azaka and Kamidake, along with a handful of royal guards, Arch-Bishop Ramazon, whom they wished to arrest, and the Royal Pontiff, Arumisan Yamisaki, an elderly man of many uncounted years. He sat in a magnificent high-backed chair on a slightly raised dais, awaiting the princess. His rich white robes hung about his thin frame.

Arch-Bishop Ramazon was also older, but not as old as Yamisaki. His hair was still grey, though lighter streaks were beginning to show. On Earth, the man might have passed for fifty or sixty. His priestly robes were mostly red with a few bits and pieces of white.

Turning sideways, Sakahara announced the princess.

"Her Royal Highness, First Princess Aeka Masaki Jurai."

Aeka entered the room with confidence and grace, as was appropriate for a princess. She had only one task here, and that was to read an official proclamation. Once she was fully in the room, Aeka stopped and waited. Minister Sakahara closed the doors, leaving Aeka's newer guardians on the outside of the door to stand guard. He then joined Aeka in the middle of the room. With a flourish, he pulled from his coat a device consisting of two cylinders held together lengthwise, giving it the appearance of a scroll. This he held out to Aeka, who took it from him. Pulling the cylinders apart, a message was displayed on holographic paper. Aeka read from the display.

"To all who shall hear this decree, I, Aeka Masaki Jurai, do swear and affirm that, given sufficient cause and evidence, Arch-Bishop Ramazon Kaneda is to be removed from his appointed offices and placed into the custody of the Order of Holy Knights, until such time as he can be brought to trial for crimes against the people and government of the Holy Empire of Jurai. Signed this day, by my hand, et cetera, et cetera."

Aeka slapped the two halves of the holo-scroll together with ultimate finality.

"Take him away."

The pontiff raised his hand to shoulder level, indicating he wished to speak, first.

"Just a moment, My Lady. If I may..."

Aeka nodded. There was nothing that the man could do to change her mind in this. She had seen the evidence, and it was overwhelmingly in the prosecution's favor.

"Bishop Ramazon, how do you explain this?"

"I cannot, Your Grace. This is... incomprehensible to me. I have never done anything deserving of such heavy-handed treatment."

A spark of indignance flared within Aeka. She held the scroll up and pointed it directly in the Arch-Bishop's face.

"You, sir, are a liar! Consider yourself lucky I have not had you charged with all of the crimes you are guilty of! If it were up to me, you would be cast into the deep sea!"

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. The penalty Aeka spoke of was an ancient punishment reserved exclusively for those whose crimes were directed against the Royal Family, itself. Arch-Bishop Ramazon stared at the princess for a moment before sighing with apparent regret.

"Your Grace, this is ludicrous. I have never done anything deserving of such cruel punishment."

The pontiff seemed to consider this for a moment. If he so desired, he could claim that Ramazon was claiming the right of sanctuary. He would then be forced to remain within the walls of the Sanctuary for the remainder of his days.

"Princess, does not the accused have the right to face his accusers?"

"Indeed he does."

When the princess only answered the question brought before her, the Royal Pontiff smiled.

"Would you be so kind?"

With an annoyed sigh, Aeka pulled the two halves of the scroll apart again and read the list of accusers from the Writ of Arrest. Somewhere in the list, Ryoko's name was written. As soon as her name was heard, eyebrows went up and eyes went wide. Yamisaki actually interrupted the reading to ask for a repeat.

"Pardon my rudeness, Highness. But did you say Ryoko Harada?"

"That is correct."

Aeka fought to contain her smile. She had thought about this part in her mind, wondering how to play it out so as to get what she wanted. Putting Ryoko's name on the list was risky. Either way, her name would draw attention from people such as these. Either they would think the entire thing was a sham perpetrated by Ryoko, or they would see a long list of names, and take it for real. Hopefully, it would be the former. Ramazon smiled. Apparently he had come to a decision.

"Your Grace, I think I understand what this is about. When I was younger, I was placed in charge of a large orphanage on Mekina. If I remember correctly, there was a young girl there by the name of Ryoko who, if memory serves, matches the description of the aforementioned space pirate. I believe she may hold a grudge against me, and is simply trying some sort of poor revenge plot to discredit my name."

As Aeka digested those words, she came to agree that Ryoko most certainly did hold a grudge against this person, and rightly so. There were thirty seven names on the list of accusers, all willing to testify in one form or another against Ramazon. Yamisaki also seemed to be considering this.

"What do you make of this, Princess Aeka?"

"Your Grace, the Royal Family is interested only in justice. If I am mistaken in this, you have my word I will publicly apologize to Arch-Bishop Ramazon for the affront."

The Royal Pontiff nodded slowly in agreement.

"Very well. Let no one say that the church is not also interested in justice, although we prefer forgiveness to punishment."

Ramazon nodded, as well.

"I accept your judgement in this, Your Grace."

Azaka and Kamidake moved to the red man's side and took him by the arms. As they directed him to the door with all due courtesy, Minister Sakahara opened the doors again to allow them an exit. Relieved that things had gone according to plan, Aeka actually bowed to the Royal Pontiff, even though it was not required of her.

"I thank you for your wisdom and courage to see that justice is served, Your Grace."

"I trust Arch-Bishop Ramazon will be given a fair and public trial, Princess Aeka."

"Indeed he will."

Tenchi sighed as he lay in bed, unable to sleep. He had hoped to find Ryoko at their room when he returned. But that hope had died as soon as he opened the door. The trip back to the hotel had felt unusually lonely, even though he was surrounded by people. He had reluctantly gone home after waiting almost an hour for Ryoko to return. The goodbye with Futsuki and Kagusa had been strained. The large man was visibly angry over what had happened. He had felt almost relieved to be away from his icy glare. Kagusa's stare reminded Tenchi too much of the look his grandfather used when he was being scolded.

Tenchi though long and hard about what had happened. He had only wanted to know more about Ryoko. They had known each other long enough that he felt comfortable asking her age. It was a simple enough question. But, given the answer, it was not surprising. Ryoko's words still echoed in his mind as he tried to find a comfortable position on the bed that he had slept so well in until tonight.

_"I don't know. Nobody knows. There's no birth records, no parents, nothing! I don't know how old I am. Now do you understand?!"_

It did explain why Ryoko had repeatedly refused to tell him when her birthday was, despite the promise of a birthday party. It seemed cosmically unjust to Tenchi that anyone should go their whole life without having a birthday party, or even knowing how old they were. But if there was one thing he knew Ryoko did not want from him, it was sympathy.

A slight shift in the air and the sound of feet on the carpet alerted Tenchi to someone's presence in the room. The lack of an entrance told him it was probably Ryoko, finally home from where ever she had gone to cool off. He ached to talk to her. But there was nothing he could think of to say except "Welcome home", which sounded really stupid to him right now. Until something a little more appropriate could come to mind, he followed the sound of Ryoko's feet and the rustling of her dress. As she moved from the glass door to the side of her bed nearest his own bed, the sound of rustling cloths became more pronounced. It took Tenchi a moment to realize Ryoko was undressing. A faint blush covered his face as he reminded himself that he was doing nothing wrong. His back was to her, so it was not like he was watching or anything. Something soft flopped to the floor. A moment later it was followed by the sound of covers being thrown back. Then all was silent for several seconds.

"I know you're awake."

Unsure of how to respond, Tenchi remained silent.

"Fine. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

Now he had something to say.

"It's not that. I just don't know what to say."

"How about 'Gee, Ryoko. Where were you? I was worried.' "

With a grin, Tenchi asked exactly that.

"Gee, Ryoko. Where were you? I was worried."

Unseen by Tenchi, Ryoko shook her head in mirth.

"Goof-ball."

"Well, you know me."

Standing unclothed between the two beds, Ryoko felt truly naked. Even when she had her cloths on, she sometimes felt as if her very soul was laid bare to Tenchi. With other people, it was like she had a hard shell around her that deflected their looks or stares. But this young man could penetrate that shell without even trying.

"Could we just forget about today? Things were going good until then."

"Actually, I thought today was the best day yet."

"You did?"

"Kagusa and Futsuki are wonderful people. And I really feel like I learned a lot about you, today."

"Tenchi..."

"I learned that you have a family that cares about you very much. You went to school and played sports. Those are all things that I'm really glad to know."

Ryoko's heart pounded in her chest when she heard the words Tenchi was saying to her. He rarely spoke in such personal terms. That he was sharing these feelings with her meant even more. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that Tenchi was still facing away. Slowly, almost as if she were embarrassed, Ryoko turned around as Tenchi continued to speak.

"We haven't really known each other all that long. So, I guess there are still some things you don't feel comfortable talking to me about, yet. And we all have things we'd rather keep to ourselves. If you would tell me what those questions are that you don't want me asking, I'll remember. That way I don't embarrass you again."

Tenchi's bed was only a step away from Ryoko. She wanted so much to take that step and show Tenchi exactly how she was feeling. This was not the first time she had wanted to be with him this way. The time when she had dragged Tenchi into Washu's cave had only been a flight of fancy for a guy she liked. Since then, she had totally fallen for him. Tenchi Masaki was the man she loved with all her heart, and she wanted to show it in no uncertain terms. The only thing keeping Ryoko from climbing into his bed right now was the fear of rejection. She was still a little uncertain of his feelings. But the only way to find out for sure was to make a move and see what happens. Slowly, Ryoko shifted her weight to her right foot. Her opposite foot became lighter, until she was nearly standing on one foot. Only her toes still touched the ground. Still, she was afraid.

"Ryoko, I'm really glad I went on this trip with you."

Ryoko's resolve strengthened. She put her foot out and took the step to Tenchi's bedside. Before any other fears or excuses could intrude in her mind, she turned and sat on the edge of his bed.

Tenchi's face turned beet-red when he felt Ryoko sit on his bed. He only wanted to assure her that he cared about her and was sensitive to her feelings. Getting her into his bed was the farthest thing from his mind. Well, maybe not the farthest. But it was not his intention.

"Um, Ryoko, this is my bed."

"I know."

At the moment, Ryoko was glad her back was to Tenchi again. This way he could not see the redness spreading across her face. Never in her entire life had she felt so nervous. It was not like she had never done it before. But this time she wanted to do it for love, rather than lust. As Tenchi inhaled to speak again, a sense of dread suddenly overcame her. She felt certain that he would tell her to go back to her own bed and let him sleep in peace.

"When I went to get you and your foster-mother for dinner, I, ah... overheard the two of you talking. I didn't mean to listen in, but I didn't want to be rude and interrupt, either. So, I ended up overhearing something that I had suspected for a while, now."

"You heard what I said to Futsuki?"

Tenchi suddenly sat up, prompting Ryoko to wrap her arms about her chest. Although this did not change Ryoko's state of undress, he found he could still tolerate her nakedness this way. If she was facing him, he probably could not do this.

"Yes. That's why I'm not just telling you to go back to your bed. I believe what you said. If that's true, then I'm not going to make any excuses or tell you to go away. That wouldn't be right." After a short pause, Tenchi spoke again. "I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking about right now."

Ryoko suddenly thought of something very important she wanted to tell Tenchi before he said anything else.

"Tenchi..."

"Please, let me finish."

"That's fine. But I need to tell you that I'm not messing around, here. I... I really mean this. I'm not just looking for a good time or playing games with your head. This is how I feel, even if I am too much of a wimp to say it to your face."

Tenchi grinned at that last part.

"You just did."

"Not really."

"Maybe. But what matters is that I know you're serious. That's why you invited me on this trip, right?"

"Yes."

Tenchi felt surprised at how much this was affecting him. A quick look out of the corner of his eye showed him what he already knew. Ryoko was sitting on the edge of his bed with her bare back to him, waiting for him to say whether or not he was willing to accept her in an intimate relationship. But the more he tried to give his answer, the more uncertain he became.

"Tenchi?"

"What?"

"Didn't your Dad ever tell you not to keep a lady waiting?"

Tenchi blushed again.

"Yeah, he did. It's just that you really caught me off guard. I didn't expect you to do something like this."

"That's because you don't know me very... well." Ryoko's voice slowly trailed off as she realized the implications of what she was saying.

"I guess that's the problem, isn't it?"

"I understand." With a dejected sigh, Ryoko stood up.

Tenchi's face went bright red when he was suddenly confronted by the sight of Ryoko's well-shaped posterior. Fortunately, he was already facing half-away. So he was spared the indignity of a nose-bleed by looking the other way whilst Ryoko was going back to her own bed. He did not look again until he heard her get in and pull the covers up.

"Ryoko?"

"You should get some sleep. We have to be up earlier than normal if we want to be on time for the fishing boat tomorrow morning."

Tenchi stared at his hands for almost a minute before he laid down again. One question burned in his mind. As long as it remained unanswered, he knew he would not get any sleep.

"Are you mad?"

Ryoko was silent for several seconds before she answered.

"No. Any other questions?"

Tenchi felt momentarily taken aback at the finality of Ryoko's answer.

"I guess not."

With a sigh, Ryoko suddenly spit out a bunch of answers without being asked any questions.

"No, I'm not. Yes, I have. I wasn't counting. No, I don't, thank God. Now go back to sleep and don't ever ask me those questions again."

Tenchi stared at the ceiling in utter confusion. But this time he had the good sense not to bother Ryoko any further.

END.

AFTERWORD: I'm sure there are a few of you wondering what the questions are to the answers Ryoko gave to Tenchi. Being a couple of years older than him, it's also understandable why he wouldn't know what those questions are, yet. My apologies. But I can't reveal those questions. Knowing for certain would really lessen the dramatic impact of later chapters. Although, some people are starting to get the idea.


	14. Wish Upon A Starfish

****

THE JOB, Chapter 14: Wish Upon A Starfish.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: This is a very exciting chapter for me as the author. From this point on, some very important things begin to happen.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 29 April 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

"You what!?"

Tenchi groaned as Ryoko glared at the male dock-side attendant who was taking tickets for the day-long fishing trip aboard a popular charter boat. The man was decked out in typical fishing attire, such as a set of dirty clothes with lots of old stains, and a white ball-cap.

"I'm very sorry, but we're over-booked, you see. We have to limit the number of people on board to the number of life-preservers available."

"Then why did you sell me the tickets in the first place?"

The bronze-skinned sailor bowed deeply in apology.

"I'm very sorry."

"Sorry!? I'll sorry you!"

Tenchi grabbed hold of Ryoko's arm as she took a step forward to vent her anger on the apologetic mate.

"Ryoko, take it easy! It's not like it's the end of the world!"

As soon as Tenchi took her arm, Ryoko cuddled up to him, forgetting about the problem. Tenchi immediately began to blush. It was no wonder either. She was wearing low-rider jeans and a cut-off tank-top shirt that flaunted her excellent figure. Two colorful strings that ran over her shoulders indicated she was wearing a bikini top underneath the shirt. Ryoko's left pointer finger slowly twirled around on his chest.

"But, Tenchi, we made a date! We're supposed to go fishing together, all day!"

"Well, uh..." Tenchi directed his gaze to the ship's crewman so he would not get distracted by Ryoko's curvature. "Is there another boat?"

The mate began wiping the side of his face with a white handkerchief as he apologetically explained the situation.

"I'm afraid not. This is a popular season, and charter boats are booked weeks in advance. But there might be a day rental boat available."

Although she was calmer than before, Ryoko still had not forgotten about the trip.

"Aren't you going to even offer me a refund?"

The sweat was now pouring from the man's brow.

"Ah! Well, yes. But, the captain is the owner, and he's the only one who can authorize a refund."

"Well, then. You'd better go get him before I lose my temper."

"Yes, ma'am!" The mate answered before scurrying off to find his captain. Tenchi sighed with relief.

"Did you really have to yell at him like that?"

"Yes. Some people just aren't properly motivated unless you light a fire under their ass."

"That's... an interesting way of putting it."

"It's true. Look."

Looking in the direction the mate had run-off in, Tenchi saw that the man was already returning with an older sailor in traditional attire, complete with a neatly trimmed white beard and blue officer's cap.

"Now what seems to be the trouble here?" The man, whom Tenchi was assuming to be the captain, asked as he arrived in front of the dissatisfied customers. Ryoko was quick to relate her complaint, complete with full-blown pout.

"We bought tickets for a fishing trip on your boat, and this guy", she pointed at the mate, "says they're no good."

"Where're the tickets?"

"Here." Tenchi held them out to the captain, who took them.

"Oi. They look good to me." He proclaimed after a careful examination.

"So we can go?" Ryoko hopefully asked.

"Nope. We've already got a full load. Every once in a while we get overbooked. When that happens, we have to go first-come, first-served. If'n ya had gotten here a bit sooner, we'da had room. But, as it is now, we're full-up."

Ryoko let go of Tenchi's arm as her temper began to boil over again.

"Then I want a refund!"

"Easy, lass! You'll getch'yer money back. I'm no thief."

The captain reached into his light coat and pulled out a thick wallet that looked, to Tenchi, like seal hide. Pulling out several bills, he handed them over to Ryoko.

"Here's yer money, and a little more fer yer trouble. Spend it wisely and ye'll be able to rent a boat and tackle for the day."

For just a moment, both Ryoko and Tenchi stared at the bills in surprise. Then Ryoko snatched the cash before anyone could object.

"Great! See ya!"

Grabbing Tenchi by the arm, she hauled him away before he could decline the extra money.

"Hang on, Ryoko! We can't take all that!"

"Yes, we can. It's called customer relations. When they screw up, they give you a little something extra so you'll say nice things about them to other people. And like he said, we can use this to find a boat and some gear."

"I guess..."

Once she judged that they were far enough away from where they had gotten their larger than expected refund, Ryoko released Tenchi to his own recognizance.

"Okay, here's the plan." Splitting the wad of cash in two unequal portions, Ryoko handed the smaller pile to Tenchi. "You go into that fishing store over there", she pointed to a nearby tackle and bait shop, "and get us some rods and stuff, while I go find us a boat."

"Okay. But..."

Ryoko lifted off into the air without waiting for confirmation of her instructions. Tenchi watched as the excitable young woman did a barrel-roll over an elderly couple out for an early morning stroll. He just shook his head. Ryoko seemed to be very pleased with the sudden change of plans.

"Ah, well..."

When Tenchi returned to the dock several minutes later, he found Ryoko waiting for him, along with the fastest looking boat he had ever seen. It was long and thin, with an insanely huge out-board motor. Someone had even painted breaking waves on the bow. Ryoko stood between the driver's and passenger's seat, waving enthusiastically. Walking to the side of the dock, Tenchi set the bait bucket, lunch snacks, and fishing poles down on the dock.

"Ryoko, that doesn't look like a fishing boat to me."

Ryoko's huge smile did not even waver.

"A boat's a boat."

"And how much did it cost to rent this?"

A small drop of sweat rolled down the side of Ryoko's face.

"Uh... it was a special bargain!"

Tenchi continued to stare suspiciously at the cigar-boat.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on, Tenchi! Don't be such a worry-wort! Just because we're going fishing, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun along the way!"

Ryoko floated up from the boat and grabbed the bag of goodies from the dock where Tenchi had set them down.

"Ah! You remembered lunch! That's so sweet!"

Tenchi's suspicion dwindled when he saw Ryoko smiling so joyously at his consideration of her ever-rumbling stomach.

"As long as you're volunteering to help load the boat, why don't you take this, too."

Picking up the 5-gallon bucket of fresh bait, Tenchi held it out as far as he could, which was not very far, considering how much five gallons of fresh squid and clams weighed. Ryoko took the bucket in one hand, wrinkling her nose.

"Phew!"

"If you want to catch fish, fresh bait is the way to go." Tenchi pointed out. "At least, that's what the salesperson said."

"Whatever." Ryoko set the bucket and bag on the bottom of the boat, then flew back to Tenchi's side, where he was already waiting with the rods in hand.

"Hang on." She advised, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Huh?"

Tenchi nearly panicked as Ryoko lifted off of the dock with him in her grasp. She always did things like this without warning him, so that he could not object beforehand. Thankfully, they landed on the deck of their rented boat without incident.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Ryoko asked, holding Tenchi tightly to her front.

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that."

"Spoil-sport."

With a grumble of dissatisfaction, Ryoko released Tenchi, allowing him to search for a place to store the bait where it would not tip over. Finding a set of storage cabinets along one side, he stowed the gear in there, hoping everything would stay put amongst the other gear in the cabinet. Some of the things in the cabinet looked like they might be personal belongings. But before he could inquire about them, the massive motor awoke with a deep-throated growl.

"Hey, hold on!"

Tenchi slammed the cabinet shut before leaping into the passenger seat. He just barely had time to buckle his seat belt before Ryoko nudged the boat into forward. Since they were already facing towards the mouth of the bay, there was little need to maneuver. As soon as they were clear of the dock, Ryoko slammed the accelerator forward. The outboard motor roared its approval as it pushed the boat forward at full power. Inertia crushed Tenchi into his seat as he nearly wet himself. Next to him in the driver's seat, Ryoko was laughing hysterically.

"Dear, Gods, protect us!" Tenchi prayed.

The coast fell away rapidly, leaving nothing but blue water under blue sky. Fortunately, Ryoko had enough common sense to stop before the coast-line disappeared entirely. She levered the accelerator back, allowing the small vessel to come to a stop. She was about to reach under the steering column to disconnect the ignition wires when she realized Tenchi was watching her. Exercising a little more caution, she phased her hand into the side opposite from Tenchi so that he would not see that she had hot-wired the boat. The motor returned to a state of restfulness.

"Well! Here we are."

"Here we are." Tenchi nodded in agreement, still watching Ryoko.

"What?" She asked.

Tenchi finally looked forward, rather than at her.

"I was just wondering... why do you like doing things so recklessly?"

Ryoko leaned back in her chair, staring off into the sky. It had been a long time since she had thought about things like that.

"Hmm..."

"Or... is that something I shouldn't ask?"

"No. It's just... I never really thought about it like that. Mmm... How do you feel about drugs?"

"You mean like dope and stuff?"

Ryoko laughed.

"Is that what you call it down here? Well, I've tried some stuff, and some of it I liked. But, I felt like the drug was controlling me, rather than the other way around. Coming down sucked, too. The worst ones were the ones that made me hallucinate. With my powers, being out of control is a bad thing."

"I'll bet." Tenchi agreed.

"So, I take risks because I like the excitement. It's a rush that I can control. I guess you could say I'm getting high on life."

Ryoko took a sidelong glance at Tenchi to see how he was reacting to what she had said. Tenchi was sitting in his seat, quietly contemplative.

"I was just experimenting." Ryoko quickly added, hoping to cast herself in the best light possible under the circumstances.

"I know." Tenchi acknowledged. "I never did any of that stuff. Although, a student at school offered me marijuana, once."

"Really? What'd you do?"

"I said no, then went to the principal and turned him in."

"No kidding. What happened to him?"

"He got expelled."

"Ow. Harsh."

"Well, school's a place for learning, not selling drugs."

Both Ryoko and Tenchi sat silently for a moment, just thinking about things, until Tenchi remembered why they were out.

"How come we got so serious all of a sudden? Aren't we supposed to be having fun?"

Ryoko fondly smiled at Tenchi as he got up out of his seat and stretched.

"Let's fish!"

Zipping along the late-afternoon wave-tops at tremendous speed, Tenchi began to notice the scenery was different than when they had left the harbor. They were closer to the coast line, and the mouth of the bay was not yet in sight. The water was calmer, and looked to be fairly shallow.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" He shouted over the roaring of the outboard motor.

"Sure I'm sure! We left going East, so we return by going West. Even I know that much."

Despite Ryoko's assurances, he still had a bad feeling. Those feelings got worse when he began to see buoys with red vertical stripes between them and the shore. But he kept quiet. He had no familiarity with this area, and Ryoko had once lived nearby. If she said they were good, then he had no choice but to believe her. However, when more buoys of varying colors and coding became visible, he really began to doubt the accuracy of Ryoko's memory.

"Ryoko, I think we should slow down!"

"No way! Tonight's your birthday celebration!" A large smile began to spread across Ryoko's face as she turned her head to look at him. "Can't miss that, now, can we?"

Tenchi managed to hold his gaze on Ryoko for several seconds, despite the obvious interest in her eyes. It made him feel like something might happen tonight, if only he could work up the courage. Suddenly self-conscious of where his thoughts were straying, he faced forward again. A large buoy with black vertical stripes was looming right in front of them.

"Look out!" Tenchi shouted, pointing at the impending obstacle.

Ryoko's attention snapped forward. She jerked the steering wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with the marker. A loud bong-sound was heard as they just scraped by the metal buoy. Ryoko laughed.

"Lucky! Channel marker!"

Tenchi exhaled in relief as Ryoko headed straight for the next identical marker. Looking around he could see they had passed directly between two buoys with big red diamonds. Apparently, the red markers were for danger, and the black ones for safe passage. At least, that was Tenchi's guess.

"I think the black ones are safe, and the red ones are danger."

"Sounds good to me."

"And I still think we should slow down!"

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Tenchi!"

Tenchi kept to himself until he saw a buoy with a black top ahead of them. Ryoko also noticed the marker.

"There's the end!"

Although the color of the stripe matched Tenchi's earlier assertation, the water beneath it looked suspiciously dark compared to the surrounding light, sandy color.

"Ryoko, I think we have to turn here."

"No way. That's got to be it! It's black, just like the others."

Tenchi looked around, hoping for some other signal as to what to do. At their current speed, they had little time to make a decision to alter course. To each side, he could see darkness under the water. The channel they had blundered into was sandy, giving the bottom a lighter color. The black-striped buoys seemed to indicate the center of the safe area. But the fact that the buoy ahead had a single horizontal stripe at the top, rather than multiple vertical stripes all around, still did not sit well with him. What could be different about that place that necessitated a different kind of marking?

Continuing to scan the surrounding area as they sped along, Tenchi saw the reason. Almost directly to the right, past a point of rocks, he saw another of the vertically striped buoys floating peacefully in the middle of the channel, which continued off in that direction.

"Turn right!"

Surprised at the forcefulness of Tenchi's call, Ryoko looked in the indicated direction. She comprehended the meaning of what she saw. But before she could act on it, Tenchi lunged out of his seat to turn the wheel. At the speed they were going, there was no way they could make the turn. Tenchi spun the wheel causing the rear of the boat to slide around. However, the boat's inertia at this speed was too great to overcome. The boat flipped over, unceremoniously dumping the passengers out into the water. The boat spun in the air only a few feet above the water's surface. Gravity pulled it down right on top of the rock shelf that the buoy's designers were trying to tell people to avoid by turning North. Wood and plastic burst apart, sending boat fragments and fuel raining down in all directions.

Tenchi and Ryoko soon surfaced. They floated in the gently rolling swells, looking around at the maritime disaster. Tenchi groaned.

"We are so dead."

"Um... No, not really."

Tenchi stared into Ryoko's eyes for several seconds. There was no sign of nervousness or worry on her face.

"Why not?"

Ryoko opened her mouth to tell Tenchi that it was because no one knew the boat was gone. But then she realized that if she did, she would have to admit to Tenchi that she had stolen it.

"Um, because... uh..."

Tenchi sighed with regret.

"I knew it. You did steal it."

"I did not! I just rented it for free."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. When you steal, you keep it. I was gonna take it back."

"Taking something without permission is stealing, Ryoko!"

Hearing Tenchi raising his voice at her got right under Ryoko's collar. She had only been trying to do something nice for him, and now he was yelling at her. She looked him right in the eye, daring him to continue challenging her.

"There weren't any rentals left."

"That doesn't mean you had to steal one."

Ryoko's lips peeled back as her frustration level hit maximum saturation. She had done things that she had sworn long ago that she would never do again in order to earn the money in a way that Tenchi would approve of.

"Look! I busted my ass to earn the money to take you on this trip! I'll be god-damned if some friggin' sailor-boy who can't even count is gonna ruin it for me!"

Tenchi cocked his head for a moment as he considered her words.

"What about the person who saved up the money to buy that boat?"

Ryoko's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Well, um...

"How do you think that person feels, knowing someone ruined all their plans?"

Ryoko looked away as Tenchi's words prompted an upwelling of a very uncommon feeling for her: guilt. Her gaze fell upon the pile of rocks that the boat had smashed upon. Eager to escape the uncomfortable argument, as well as Tenchi's accusing look, she floated up out of the water, and over to the rocks. Once her feet were again on solid earth, she turned around. Tenchi had noticed where she was going, and was also taking advantage of the solid ground.

Looking down into the rocks below her feet, Ryoko noticed a large starfish slowly crawling its way along on some journey to further its existence. A warm memory suddenly popped into her head. Reaching into the pooling water, she carefully peeled the creature from its place.

"Hey, Tenchi. Check it out."

Tenchi reluctantly looked up to see what Ryoko had found.

"Great. A starfish."

Ignoring Tenchi's sarcasm, Ryoko tossed the five-legged creature high into the air.

"Make a wish."

The corners of Tenchi's mouth curled up slightly at the odd idea. He spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"I wish you were more responsible."

The young lady looked sullenly out to sea as the starfish fell into the ocean. She had also made a wish. But hearing what Tenchi had wished for made it seem so far away.

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do. It means living up to your obligations and admitting when you've made a mistake."

"Not for me."

"Ryoko, it applies to everybody."

Tenchi watched as Ryoko's chin slowly sank to her chest.

"You don't understand..."

"You're right. I don't understand. Tell me what I'm missing."

Ryoko shut her eyes tight.

"I can't."

Tenchi sighed with frustration. He understood that Ryoko was a complicated person, and he was prepared to accept that she had a rough background. But, for him to ever become involved with her the way he knew she wanted, there were some issues that needed to be addressed.

"Ryoko, listen."

The young lady did not allow Tenchi to speak further.

"No! You listen to me! My life sucked until I met you. You've lived your life with friends and family, in a big house out in the country, never thinking about how the rest of us have to live. I was only with Kagusa and Futsuki for a year. But, for that year, I felt like a normal girl. I was thinking... I might be able to find that feeling again with you."

Tenchi was struck dumb by the nature of what Ryoko was admitting to him. She had never spoken of such things to him before. He had always thought Ryoko was somehow proud of herself for being so independent.

Ryoko crouched down over the water, morosely staring into the salt water lapping at her feet.

"Once, not far from here, I got caught in a storm. My boat sank, and I almost drowned."

"Um..." Tenchi would have pointed out that she could easily fly to escape the storm. But Ryoko beat him to it.

"You try flying around in a typhoon. It's no picnic, even for me. I washed-up on a beach, where a cute little cabbit found me."

"Ryo-o-ki?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah. But I hadn't named her, yet. She was just a cabbit that showed me where to find food and water. She saved my life. One night, we were lying on the beach, looking up at the sky, when we saw a shooting star. So, we both made wishes. She wished for a name, and I wished for a spaceship. I was gonna keep it a secret. But, since I knew Ryo-o-ki wanted me to give her a name, I told her what I had wished for." Ryoko chuckled at the memory of how delighted she had been at that moment. "It about blew my mind when she jumped into the air and turned into a ship. And don'cha know, I though of a name for her, right then and there. If she and I hadn't shared our wishes, neither of them would have come true."

Ryoko returned her gaze to Tenchi. He did not look angry or disappointed anymore. There was a slight breeze in the air. The ethereal movement pushed her hair about, giving even more life to an individual who was already very much alive.

"You told me your wish. So, now, I have to tell you mine."

By the look in Ryoko's eyes, Tenchi could tell she was about to try something drastic. Every once in a while, when she got this look, Ryoko would act from the heart. Of course, that did not necessarily mean what she did was well-advised. He started to get very nervous when she stood up and floated to his side.

"Um, you know, Ryoko, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Tenchi tried to lean away as the somber vixen sat down next to him and wrapped an arms around his neck, holding him close.

"True. But, I want you to know."

Ryoko leaned so close that her mouth was right against Tenchi's ear. Then she whispered her most precious wish to him.

"Tenchi, I want you to know that... I love you, and I want to be with you, forever."

Tenchi's heart seized. This was not at all like listening in while Ryoko talked with her foster-mother. She was speaking her feelings to him openly and honestly. For a blinding second, his mind filled with images of their adventure through space and time in Washu's lab. Gun-battles and daring escapes replayed before his mind's eye. With an immense thud, Tenchi's heart suddenly restarted. The sudden restart of his blood-flow was accompanied by a feeling of regret. Looking out at the debris strewn water, he knew he could not live his life this way.

"I... can't."

Ryoko's breath caught for a moment when she heard Tenchi's reply. Pain started in her chest; the kind of sharp, twisting pain that left unheallable scars. Suddenly, Ryoko could not stand to be anywhere near Tenchi. She leapt into the air in her effort to get away from him.

"Ryoko, wait!"

"You didn't even think about it!" She shouted at him. "If you didn't want to be with me, why did you even come on this trip to begin with?! What more do you want from me?!"

Tenchi's eyebrows went right into his hair-line. Actually, he had made up his mind to make an honest attempt to see if there could be something between him and Ryoko. But she was completely misinterpreting his intentions. Tenchi wanted to clarify his response. But Ryoko was so upset, he was afraid he would only make things worse.

"Why am I always the one who has to change? Why am I always the one who's wrong? Why can't you love me?"

"Ryoko, you can't force something like that!"

Up to this point, Ryoko had been trying very hard to keep her temper in check. This was Tenchi, not some punk space pirate with delusions of grandeur. She only wanted him to accept her and show her the kind of love she had once gotten a glimpse of. She had trusted him completely with the fragile feelings that she had finally come to know. But now her patience was at an end. Too many bad experiences had left her with an imperfect understanding of how to relate to a serious romantic interest. All she knew was the way she had been treated in the past. Even with all the years separating her from those events, she still was not in control of her own destiny.

"Oh, yeah? Well, why don't you tell that to all the bastards who've raped me!"

Tenchi stared at Ryoko for several seconds before he could comprehend what she had just said.

"Raped... you?"

Ryoko turned away, unable or perhaps unwilling to speak to him. Tenchi started to worry about her sudden calm coolness.

"I... I'm sorry. I... didn't know."

"No shit." Ryoko said, rubbing at her eyes. "Look, I got your message loud and clear. So, before I go, there's just one thing I want to say."

"Wait. What do you mean, go?"

The crack of an opened handed slap echoed across the sea. Tenchi slowly raised a hand to the red imprint stamped on his face. His cheek began to burn and itch where Ryoko had just slapped him.

"Ow..."

"Sanctimonious asshole." Ryoko vindictively spat the words at him before leaping into the sky.

Tenchi sat on the rocks, too stunned to speak. There had never been cause for one of them to strike the other before today. It did not seem like such a huge favor to ask her to quit breaking the law. However, the admission that she had let slip out was now burned into his memory. That knowledge caused two very immediate changes in his perception of Ryoko. No longer could he consider her as an antagonist. Ryoko was also a victim. It also forced him to consciously contemplate her sexuality; something he had intentionally avoided doing, until now. Tenchi sat amidst the debris on a small pile of rocks in the ocean, contemplating a great many things until almost dusk, when he finally realized that Ryoko was not going to return for him. Locating a white circular floatation ring that had gotten caught on the rocks, he started swimming towards shore.

END.

AFTERWORD: I agonized for weeks over how much and what kind of emotional display should accompany this chapter. There were revisions and revisions and more revisions, followed by changes, and rewrites, and yet more revisions, until I finally settled on this version. My intention was to convey a sense of loss, rather than sympathy. Tell me if I have been successful.

My apologies in advance if I have misused any of the buoys I wrote about. For more information on some different kinds of buoys, go to .


	15. The Weight Of Responsibility

****

THE JOB, Chapter 15: The Weight of Responsibility.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Not much to say, here.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 30 May 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Finally, Aeka had some time to herself. She had learned the hard way that in order to get time off, she had to plan it into her work schedule. Too little down time and too much worrying about Jurai governmental affairs was what had burned her out before her arrival on Earth. Now she knew better.

Her garden was something she had always wanted to spend more time on in earlier years. Now she had the time to do so. The small plot was isolated in a very private area of the official Royal Garden. Basically, the entire area was a place where members of the royal family could go to isolate themselves from the outside world. Legend had it that a number of royals had disappeared into the gardens and never returned. Aeka gave no credence to these rumors, as the garden was a place of rest and tranquility for her. It never seemed like what she thought of as haunted.

Her personal plot was over-run with unwanted weeds; each of them choking the life from the flowers and, in some cases, vegetables she had planted. Before she could plant anything anew, the weeds had to go. As the princess proceeded to murder each needless plant and vine, she came across a large, bulbous, vegetable-looking plant that somewhat resembled a cabbage. Try as hard as she might, Aeka could not remember ever having planted cabbages. All the old rumors suddenly sprang to mind as she warily eyed the strange plant. Gingerly, she reached under the wide head of leaves to pull it from the ground.

As soon as her hands touched the green and white vegetable, the head of leaves began to unfurl and open. Aeka rolled back on her heels, falling on her royal posterior in the dirt as the cabbage quickly opened. She watched wide-eyed until the head completely unfurled, revealing a small baby.

"Oh, my..."

Curious, Aeka leaned closer. The child was quiet, and much too small to be real. But still, it had the most beautiful rosy pink skin. She could not help reaching out to feel it. As soon as she touched it, the babies tiny arms and legs started to squirm. Aeka removed her fingertip from the child's belly, and the movement promptly ceased.

"What manner of thing is this?"

"Cute, huh?"

Aeka leaped several feet into the air when she heard Washu's voice right in her ear. Washu grinned impishly for a moment before returning her smiling eyes to the plant. With casual detachment, she gently poked the baby-like vegetable. Her finger easily stuck through its "ribs".

"Still too delicate to pass for flesh, though."

Aeka breathed a sigh of relief when she realized this was all Washu's doing.

"M-m-miss Washu! What is the meaning of this... this... all of this?!"

"Just a little experiment. I wanted to see if I could reproduce animal flesh by growing it like a plant. But plant matter seems to be too fragile. Maybe I can strengthen it by using more fiber..."

Aeka grumbled in displeasure at having her free-time disrupted.

"Is there any particular reason, other than your experiment, that you chose this particular time and place for an unannounced visit?"

"Hmm?" Washu straightened up as she thought about that. "Oh, yeah! I finished that analysis you asked for."

Reaching in to her academy uniform, Washu pulled out an optical data disk. As Aeka reached for the storage device, Washu curled her fingers back under her palm, pulling it just out of reach.

"But, I've gotta warn you. Some of what's on here is pretty disturbing."

Hearing this, Aeka sighed with reluctant acceptance.

"Yes, I expected as much."

"So, I guess she really was telling the truth."

Aeka took the data disk from Washu's outstretched hand. Holding it up in one hand, she stared at it, wondering what other horrible tales it might contain.

"It does appear that way."

"Explains some things, doesn't it?"

Aeka carefully stashed the disk in her sleeve.

"It does make Miss Ryoko somewhat more understandable. However, it does not excuse her behavior."

Washu's right eyebrow went up at that.

"That's funny. I thought the royal family was immune to criminal prosecution."

"Washu! You must never repeat that again! Not.. wait a moment. How do you know that?"

"The first thing I did when I moved in to Tenchi's place was look up everyone's background. A genetic trace indicated Ryoko is a ninety nine point eight seven five percent match to one Captain Ieyasu Tatsuki, who also happens to be your father's brother's son." As Washu continued, she failed to notice the thin streamers of steam rising above Aeka's head. "In other words, she's your second-cousin!"

"That is quite enough, Miss Washu!"

"Wait! Here's the best part! If something were to happen to you, Sasami, and Ieyasu Tatsuki, she'd be next in line for the throne! How about them apples?"

Aeka turned around and stepped up to Washu until she was looking down at the diminutive scientist.

"Not one more word, or..."

"Or what?" Washu asked, smiling evilly. "You'd better watch that temper, Princess. It's be a real shame if control of Jurai passed back into the hands of space pirates."

Aeka gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't!"

"Mmm... nah. I just like watching you squirm!"

Aeka fell flat on her face, much to Washu's amusement. The red-headed scientist laughed as Aeka tried to impress upon her the insanity of what she had suggested.

"Miss Washu! That is not funny! Can you imagine what kind of a mess a woman like that would make of things?"

"Of course I can. It would be just like if the First Princess disappeared."

Aeka slowly got back to her feet.

"I am not like her."

"If you say so."

Washu stared at the princess for a few seconds before deciding there was nothing else for her to do in this place. Sticking her arms behind her head, Washu spoke in a less severe manner to take the edge off of the conversation.

"Well! I've done what you wanted. So I'll just show myself out."

"Very well. Thank you for your assistance, Miss Washu."

"Sure, sure. But, if you keep calling me 'Miss', I might not be so accommodating next time."

With a small smile, Aeka bowed.

"Thank you for your kind assistance, Little Washu."

A red square suddenly appeared before Washu. Her twinkling laughter filled the air as she stepped through a dimensional portal. The red-glowing square disappeared a moment later, leaving Aeka alone once more. As the princess straightened, she took the disk from her sleeve again. Its physical properties caused rays of light to refract off of the surface, resulting in the rainbow of colors that comprised white light to become visible to the naked eye. The reflected reds, greens, and blues played upon Aeka's gentle features, matching the reflective look upon her face.

"Princess Ryoko. How utterly absurd."

It took Tenchi the better part of an hour to swim his way back to where he and Ryoko had started out. He alternated between paddling and floating to keep his strength going. At least he had a floatation device to use while he rested every few minutes. As he thankfully climbed up the ladder at the end of the dock, he noticed a pair of police officers talking to a bare-chested man who was gesticulating wildly. He appeared very upset. Tenchi cringed when he realized that was probably the owner of the boat Ryoko had stolen. And here he was, holding a big white donut bearing the ship's name. Before he could get rid of the incriminating evidence, one of the officers noticed him and pointed in his direction.

"You there! Hold it!"

The shot-sleeved policeman came running up to him, along with his partner and the shirtless man.

"Where did you get that?"

Tenchi began nervously scratching at the back of his head.

"I, uh... found it?"

"Yeah, right. Turn around and put your hands on your head."

Tenchi did as he was told, while trying to plead with the officers.

"Officer, I swear I did not steal his boat."

"Hey, Joe. Did you mention anything about a boat?"

The other officer smiled as he pulled out a datapad.

"No, I didn't. How do you suppose he knew about that?"

The first policeman twisted Tenchi's right arm painfully around as he slapped a set of hand-cuffs on him.

"He must of done it. Congratulations, kid. You're under arrest."

"But, I didn't do it!"

"Keep talking, kid."

Ryoko suddenly touched down right in front of the hapless boat owner, scaring him so badly he fell off the side of the pier. The officer with the pad turned to deal with the new-comer while his partner continued with Tenchi.

"He's telling the truth." Ryoko spoke to the officer with little emotion.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I stole it. I told him it was a rental. He doesn't know anything."

"What do you say, kid? Is she telling the truth?"

Tenchi turned his head so he could see Ryoko. She looked away, intentionally avoided his gaze. He was intensely relieved that Ryoko was trying to get him off the hook. But unless he missed his mark, she would be arrested in his place.

"Ryoko, what are you doing?"

For a split second, both officers' eyes went wide with recognition before they went for their side-arms. The officer closest to Ryoko pointed his weapon directly in her face.

"Freeze! Don't even so much as twitch!"

Ryoko did exactly as she was told, with one exception.

"If I weren't intending to turn myself in, do you think I would be standing here right now?"

The policeman's eyes went as round as saucers when he heard what Ryoko had to say.

"You're... turning yourself in?"

"Frankly, I'd rather turn myself in to Mihoshi. But, we don't always get what we want, do we?"

Tenchi just stared at Ryoko, who still refused to look at him.

"Ryoko..."

Finally, the pirate spoke to Tenchi, although she still refused to look at him.

"Congratulations, Tenchi. You got your wish."

END.

AFTERWORD: Kind of a short chapter, but, you get the point.


	16. An Illegitimate Concern

****

THE JOB, Chapter 16: An Illegitimate Concern.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Tenchi's reaction to Ryoko's arrest.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 13 June 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Tenchi slumped down onto the end of his bed in the hotel room that he had been sharing with Ryoko. He had forgotten to turn on the light. Or, perhaps he just did not want to see the empty room. Anger and disappointment suddenly geysered from within, sending Tenchi shooting to his feet. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth trying to keep his temper in check.

"Dammit, Ryoko. Why'd you do that?!"

A strange sense of unease began to fill Tenchi as he realized he was more upset about Ryoko turning herself in, rather than the theft of the boat. Heaving a huge sigh in an effort to calm himself, Tenchi sat back on the end of his bed and tried to apply constructive thinking to the situation. Simplified, Ryoko was in jail because she was a space pirate. Most likely, she would be put on trial. That meant she would have an opportunity to defend herself.

"Yeah, right." Tenchi grumbled. "Like that's gonna help."

His mind exhausted of energy, Tenchi reached forward and groped for the power button for the video screen, hoping for some news, or something else that might settle his mind. The holographic image illuminated the room with a special report concerning the incredible news. A male anchor and a female reporter were discussing the event.

"That's a, uh, impressive list of charges, Nariko. Has the Accuser's office indicated what kind of penalty they'll pursue for all those crimes?"

"Well, Amano, I wouldn't be surprised if they asked for the death penalty. I mean, I've seen the hardcopy list of charges, and it is literally, this thick." The female reporter held a hand up with fingers extended. There was a space between her first two fingers as big as a dictionary.

Tenchi's fist came down hard on the control panel. Cracks jumped from his hand to the sides of the broken pane.

"No." Tenchi stood up. Frustration and determination were both smoldering in his eyes. "I refuse to let that happen." Moving quickly, Tenchi began packing his clothes. But before he could finish, there was a loud knock at his door.

"Crap!"

Grumbling aloud, Tenchi nearly ran to the door. Grasping the handle he flung it open. Standing before him were four men in black suits and sunglasses, and an older man, also in a black suit, but with a red tie, rather than the grey tie the others were wearing. Red-tie, as Tenchi mentally labeled him, bent forward at the waist, bowing eloquently.

"Pardon the intrusion, Highness. I am Kaneda Fujii, the manager of this hotel. It is my duty to protect all of my guests while they stay with us. I'm afraid the media has learned you have been staying here with the space pirate Ryoko. At the moment, security is holding them in the main lobby. However, it is only a matter of time before one of them gets up here. This is a hotel, after all, rather than a military post."

Tenchi sighed deeply as he realized his privacy was about to be shattered, rather than just disturbed.

"What do you think I should do?"

Red-tie straightened up, standing upright, once more.

"I would recommend His Highness leave, at once. We will, of course, completely refund the cost of your stay, as well as provide free transportation to Jurai, or any other system of your choice as compensation for the lack of discretion on our part."

Something stuck in Tenchi's mind about what the manager was saying.

"Jurai..." He muttered under his breath, recalling that Aeka was attending to some business on Jurai. "That's it!" Tenchi's head came up as he finally came up with a plan of action. "I'll go to Jurai."

"Very good, Highness. If it is allowed, my men will assist in packing."

"Fine." Tenchi immediately agreed standing aside so that the men in black could enter. He wanted to get to Jurai as fast as possible. Once he was there, he could talk to Aeka. She would help. Although Tenchi regretted having to impose on his friendship with Aeka, this was important. Someone's life was at stake.

Aeka was beginning to remember why she had left Jurai. The endless series of meetings. There were photo ops, security meetings, welfare meetings, political meetings, marriage meetings... the list was nearly endless. At the moment, she was in the middle of a financial meeting. The empire's budget was always a major source of concern for politicians, including herself. Technically, she could impose whatever kind of budget she desired. However, the ramifications of a harsh taxation policy to support the budget were important to consider. Basically, she had to determine how much she could squeeze the population and still get away with it. It was not exactly the sort of things she enjoyed. So, when a commotion from outside the meeting room disturbed the discussion, Aeka was quick to take advantage of the situation.

"What is all that racket!?"

Through the doors, an aide's voice could be heard.

"But, sir, you can't go in there!"

Kamidake quickly walked to one side of the door, while Azaka remained with the Princess. In the event of an assassination attempt, the tactic of a surprise attack from behind a door could save lives. As expected, the doors swung open. Kamidake swung his staff up to block the passage of the intruder. The weapon's bejeweled head stopped barely two centimeters from the face of Tenchi Masaki. The young man's eyes crossed as he instinctively tried to focus on the object that was suddenly thrust in front of his face.

"Lord Tenchi!" Aeka stood up with a pleased smile. "What a wonderful surprise! Azaka, Kamidake, you may stand down. Everyone else is dismissed."

The three government officials she had been meeting with, being accustomed to sudden changes in itinerary, bowed and then quickly exited the room, leaving Aeka with Tenchi. Kamidake lowered his staff.

"I hope there is no offense taken, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi shook his head.

"No, of course not. In fact, I'm glad to see Aeka is so well protected."

"That I am." Aeka agreed. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit, Lord Tenchi?"

"Ryoko's been arrested."

Aeka groaned out loud as Tenchi approached her end of the meeting table.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But it's my fault! I told her she should take more responsibility for herself, and... she got mad at me."

"Well, it sounds like perfectly good advice to me."

"Well, yeah. But, she turned herself in!"

Aeka fell to the floor, and her guardians' jaws dropped as Tenchi got to the heart of the matter.

"Aeka, isn't there something we can do to help?"

Aeka slowly righted herself by grasping the edge of the large wooden table and pulling herself up.

"Why... should I?"

"Aeka, she's our friend!"

"Your friend, not mine."

Tenchi paused for a moment when he heard Aeka speak so callously of Ryoko.

"She helped save your life."

Aeka plucked at the sleeves of her kimono as she spoke of her debt to Ryoko.

"I am in the process of discharging that debt even as we speak."

Tenchi could feel his patience wearing thinner by the moment. The trip from Caladan to Jurai had taken well over an entire day, and he had not been able to sleep from worry. Different scenarios ranging from Ryoko getting killed in an escape attempt to her being executed, post-haste, kept running through his mind the entire time. He did not want to yell at Aeka. But frustration made him grit his teeth to keep from raising his voice.

"I can't believe you're not going to do anything."

The strain in Tenchi's voice clued Aeka that there was more at work than simple concern for a friend. Looking closer, she could see dark circles under his eyes.

"Lord Tenchi, when was the last time you slept?"

"A couple days ago."

"You're going to get sick!"

"What does it matter, anyway? I heard on the news that they're going to have her executed." Tenchi clenched his fists with tired determination. "I won't let that happen, Aeka."

To Aeka's surprise, Tenchi dropped to his hands and knees.

"I'm begging you, please, help Ryoko!"

Aeka's normally iron-strong will quickly wilted in the face of Tenchi's heart-felt plea. Never in a million years had she expected to see someone begging for the life of Ryoko, one of the most villainous space-pirates in the history of the empire. She found herself grasping for ideas to ease Tenchi's unsettled mind. Meddling in an affair of such import to the people of her society could have far-reaching ramifications that even she would have difficulty settling. Fortunately, there were a few things she could remind Tenchi of that would help for the time being.

"Lord Tenchi, I can promise you that Ryoko WILL have a fair trial. Perhaps... we can see about getting her a lawyer, as well."

Tenchi remained prostrated on the floor.

"Lord Tenchi?" Listening carefully, Aeka could just make out the sound of Tenchi's soft snoring as he slept for the first time in two days. "Oh, my."

Jurai's Imperial Minister of Justice, a man of great importance and power, was running around like a well-fed chicken with its head cut off. Normally, things ran well in his department due to the well-concerted efforts of his staff. At the moment, they had several far-reaching projects going at once, all of which required his personal attention, due to the security requirements imposed by First Princess Aeka. This was not a crisis in and of itself, as they were used to things like this happening. But with Ryoko's arrest, the office was in an uproar. His First Imperial Prosecutor had already threatened to resign if he was not immediately reassigned to the prosecution of her case, rather than running around on shady cases that he was told very little about. Of course, he had already unwittingly gathered reams of evidence concerning the defendant.

With a heaving sigh, he closed the door to his office, shutting out the noise of his office staff. Before he could even get to his desk, he saw the stack of letters requiring his attention. Dropping his considerable bulk into the oversized seat, he pulled open the top drawer to his desk and fished out a letter opener. With this implement in hand he began tossing aside letters until he found the ones that required his personal attention. Most of them were official business, while there were also a few letters from persons unknown to him. Those were probably requests for legal assistance from persons who did not know who else to write to. One was from the president of a very prominent legal firm, who had worked in this very department before striking out on his own. With a flip of his wrist, the minister slit the envelope open. Withdrawing the letter, he quickly read through it. At each line his eyes got bigger, and his mouth fell open wider. When he had finished, he read it again, just to make sure he was not going to make a fool of himself when he called the First Princess to tell her that the best defense attorney in the galaxy had just requested to be assigned as Ryoko's public defender at no expense to the empire.

END.

AFTERWORD: I thought long about the defense attorney. He should prove to be an interesting character.


	17. Ministerial Justice

****

THE JOB, Chapter 17: Ministerial Justice.

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Sorry about the long delay with this chapter. You may notice that the ministers seem a little more fleshed-out as characters. I just came up with the most interesting plot twist concerning them. 

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 10 July 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

Prison was not as bad as Ryoko remembered. After a couple days in a temporary holding cell, the Galaxy Police had shown up to move her to a secure installation. She was getting her meals and rest; that was enough. She did not bother the guards, and they did not bother her. But now they were making an imposition on her. She had to talk to a lawyer. If then, she did not want legal representation, then fine. Not that it mattered, anyway. She was planning to plead guilty. She had done all those things. That stuff did not bother her as much as Tenchi's rejection.Ryoko took a deep breath. Every time she thought about Tenchi she just wanted to cry. In fact, she had been doing just that on and off for the last couple of days. She felt wasted and drained. As the guards escorted her down the hall, Ryoko blindly followed their directions without complaint.

"Right here." The guard indicated, holding open a door to an unoccupied room.

Looking about, Ryoko saw that the interview room had a table, a few chairs, and a pitcher of water. Cups were even provided. Ryoko shuffled into the room and plopped down into a chair. The door closed behind her, leaving her alone with one of the guards. Ryoko tensed, expecting the true interrogation was about to begin.

Her hands were encased in huge mitten-like devices that prevented her from using her offensive powers. She had experimentally tried a small jolt of power. The feedback had knocked her out for the better part of an hour. As for teleporting and phasing, the entire cell block was shielded. There was no way for her to use her powers to escape. Not that she really wanted to escape. But right at the moment, she was beginning to question the intelligence of her choice.

Opposite Ryoko, the only other door in the room opened. Since she had her head down and her hair was hanging down in front of her face, she could not see who entered. She could see the lower half of a person in a dark blue suit with a briefcase. He sat down opposite her and folded his hands on the table.

"Ryoko?"

Despite the grim situation, Ryoko almost smiled. She remembered that voice. It was full of warmth and kindness.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Well, I heard you were around. So I thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"I'm afraid I'm not available, right now."

"Yeah, you look pretty tied-up at the moment."

Ryoko snorted in derisive laughter. She had never thought to see this person again. Lifting her head, she looked upon the face of Daisuke. He was a little bit grayer than she remembered. But his mature good-looks had not faded since she had seen him last. With a supportive smile, Daisuke slid a pile of tissues towards the white line on the table. The attending officer moved in. He took the tissues and searched through them. Finding nothing suspicious, he set them down in front of Ryoko.

"How are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I've been better."

"I'll bet. As much as I wish this were a social call..."

"Hey, now."

Daisuke held a hand up between them.

"...it's not. I might have forgotten to mention last time that I'm a lawyer by trade, and a damn good one. I'd like to represent you."

Ryoko laughed again.

"Are you nuts?"

"Maybe. But I don't think you turned yourself in because you wanted to pay for your crimes."

Ryoko looked away as the reminder of Tenchi's words promptly banished her smile.

"Or... did I just make a really bad joke?"

"It's not your fault."

"What happened, Ryoko? I heard you went straight."

"I did. I wanted to. But, some people just can't see through the past."

"It wouldn't have anything to do the young man wearing a groove in the waiting room, would it?"

Ryoko gasped in surprise. For just a second, she felt pleased that Tenchi had come to see her. But his visit did not really mean anything. It was in his natural character to show concern and compassion for someone. Maybe he had even forgiven her for slapping him. But she could not forget how easily he had dismissed her feelings. That hurt too much to forgive so easily.

"Tenchi's... here?"

"Is that the lucky guy's name?"

Ryoko slowly nodded.

"I had a chance to talk to him for a few minutes."

Ryoko's face began to take on a rosy hue.

"You did?"

"Yup. Want to know what he said?"

Ryoko would have fidgeted with her hands, except for the huge mitts covering them. Her face grew a little bit redder.

"Um... I guess..."

"Then I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you turned yourself in, and I'll tell you what he said."

Daisuke's offer did not seem to alter Ryoko's behavior any. She still looked just as nervous as before.

"It's... kind of personal."

"I'm sure it is. But that's the deal."

Ryoko's eyes glanced up at Daisuke through the hanging strands of hair in her face. She held his gaze for a moment, indecisive. Then she cast a quick glance at the guard. Daisuke caught the movement right away.

"Guard, you can leave, now."

"No, sir." The GP detective argued. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Daisuke popped open his briefcase and began rifling through paperwork. "I've got a copy of the reg right here. Want to read it? Better yet, let me summarize for you. When an interview is of a sensitive legal nature and monitoring could be used against the defendant, audio monitoring may be terminated upon request. That means you can leave. And as long as you're at it, you can turn off the audio bugs, too."

The officer's jaw dropped as he heard the unusual request.

"Ah! Here it is." Daisuke held out a sheaf of papers. "Want to read it yourself?"

"Uh... no, thank you."

With a look of suspicious malcontent, the uniformed officer left the room through the door that Ryoko had entered. There was a click, indicating the door was now locked. Daisuke smiled when he heard Ryoko begin to snicker.

"Oh. I see you enjoyed that little display of legalistic prowess, hm?"

"That was cool."

"There's more where that came from. But you have to tell me what happened before I can do more for you, understand?"

As her cackling came under control, Ryoko looked at Daisuke, holding his gaze for several seconds. She did not really know him very well. But he was one of the few people in her life that she had only fond memories of. He had never come back to haunt or antagonize her. In fact, this was the first time she had seen him since they had met. With a sigh of acceptance, Ryoko decided that she had nothing to lose.

"All right. I'll talk."

Reluctant, but with honesty, Ryoko related to Daisuke the events which had led her into this predicament. While Ryoko did keep her story honest, she left out some of the juicier details concerning her own feelings on the matter. She tried not to look at Daisuke too much while she was telling the story. Seeing the way he kept his eyes on her made her feel too self-conscious. When she reached the end of her story, Daisuke sighed loudly.

"Ah. To be young and in love."

Ryoko's face turned bright red.

"Cut it out. If you're just gonna make fun of me, then get lost."

"Just trying to make you feel better. It's kind of hard to talk about legal matters when everyone's bummed-out."

"So, what did he say?"

"Not much, actually. He told me his name, of course, and that he was here to see a friend of his. When I asked whom, he looked at me kind of funny. Then, he heaved a huge sigh, and said 'The Space Pirate Ryoko.' This struck me as odd, since most people go out of their way to avoid you. So, just to see what kind of a reaction I could get, I asked him, "Why would you want to do a crazy thing like that?' " Daisuke smiled at the attentive way Ryoko was listening to every word. "He gave me a look that sent shivers up my spine. For a second, I thought he was going to kick my ass."

Ryoko actually smiled when she heard that. It was very out of character for Tenchi to show that kind of aggression. But, she supposed it meant he cared for her.

"Anyway, he sighed again, and then said, "Ryoko's a person, too. She has feelings and hopes and dreams, just like everyone else.' At that point, I started to realize that he was more than just a friend."

Ryoko looked down at her hands to hide her renewed blush.

"Am I right?"

"I was... kind of hoping..." When Ryoko failed to finish her sentence, Daisuke assumed the rest for himself.

"You didn't tell me the whole story, did you?"

Ryoko slowly shook her head.

"There's something more, right? Something personal?"

This time her head went up and down.

"Tell me what happened, Ryoko. Tell me the truth."

Ryoko spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"He... um... I..." Her breath moved in short gasps as she fought to control her surging emotions. "I... told him... how I feel, and... um... he said... he... said..." For a few seconds Ryoko remained silent, while Daisuke patiently waited for her to finish. Suddenly, Ryoko took a sharp breath.

"I told him I want to be with him and he said no. There, happy?" She glared accusingly at Daisuke as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Are you?"

Ryoko's golden eyes shone with surprise for a second before she closed them. Forced out, the gathered wetness spilt over and ran down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip between her teeth in an attempt to keep herself silent. Despite her best effort, a small whine of pain escaped her lips. Daisuke was forced to sit idly by as Ryoko's normally iron will quickly eroded. Her head sunk down until he was left with naught but the top of her head to look at.

"Don't hold it in. It just gets worse."

Ryoko's shoulders began to shake as the dam she had built around her feeling finally crumbled. Her hold was still tenuous, though. The first sob sounded strangled and muted.

"It's not fair..." She managed before all control was lost. Then the wailing began in earnest. Her suddenly released emotions attracted so much attention that the guard actually opened the door and looked in on them. Although the source of the crying was a surprise, it was something he had seen numerous times in the past from other prisoners. He quietly shut the door. It went on for several minutes. Daisuke sat all the while, deploring the strict rules prohibiting contact between the him and the prisoner. In his judgement, this girl needed someone to show her that she was understood and appreciated. But, unless he missed his mark, she needed to have that from the young man pacing around in the waiting room. Another minute or two passed before the wailing sounds of pain gave way to depleted sobs. At this point, Daisuke knew that Ryoko probably would not respond vocally to any questions. But, she might answer through body language.

"Feel better?"

Ryoko shook her head. Although the movement indicated negative, there was a sense of acceptance to it, as if she were finally acknowledging her feelings, instead of burying them.

"Ryoko, I know you don't really feel like talking, right now. But, if you think you still have a reason to live, let me be your legal counsel. I'll do everything in my power to get you out of this."

After a few more seconds, Ryoko slowly nodded. She reached up, intending to wipe her face. But the feedback mittens prevented it.

"This sucks." She complained. "I can't even wipe my eyes. I must look like a total loser."

"No, Ryoko. You look like a young lady in love. And that's what we want a jury to see. But, before we get to that stage, I need you to tell me everything. And I do mean everything. Anything that might have anything to do with your case, which, even I have to admit, is going to be tough. Not only do I need to know the what, and the how, but I also need to know the why of it."

"A girl's gotta make a living." She offered as explanation.

"That is a very good legal excuse." Daisuke sat up a bit straighter as he offered Ryoko a friendly smile. "Are you ready to get to work?"

Ryoko nodded again as she felt some small glimmer of hope returning to her miserable life. Maybe, just maybe, with her friend Daisuke's help, she could beat the system and find a happy ending after all.

Aeka sighed in quiet contemplation as she stared out the closed window of an anti-gravity car. For some reason that she could not quite pin down, she had insisted on accompanying Tenchi to see Ryoko. Although she could not be seen entering the station for many reasons, most of them damaging to the royal family's reputation, Aeka was on the verge of going in, anyway. They had arrived first thing in the morning, and it was now nearly noon.

"What is taking so long?" She grumbled.

Across from the First Princess sat Azaka. He was doing his best to look at ease, but Aeka's impatience was becoming infectious.

"Kamidake is with Lord Tenchi." He politely reminded Aeka. "If anything at all were amiss, he would cause a very large scene, I'm sure."

"I'm about to cause a very large scene! I can't wait all day. There's entirely too much to do!"

The holo-phone chose that moment to ring. Surprised at the timing, they stared at the small device for a moment before Aeka leaned forward to jab an annoyed finger into the receive button.

"Yes? Oh, Minister Fujiyama. I hope you have some good news."

"Indeed, Highness." The corpulent man favorably responded. "We've discovered the whereabouts of the two space-pirates in the report. Coincidentally, they happened to be enjoying the hospices of the Jurai Prime GP branch office for other lesser crimes."

"Excellent!" Aeka smiled at that. Even the minister seemed to smiling a great deal more than usual. "Is there more?"

"I wouldn't normally bother her Highness with the details, but if she would indulge her servant?"

"Please."

"I was thinking I might see each of them privately, without the other's knowledge, and offer them an early parole in exchange for testifying against the other. I'll bet jewels to Jurai that they'll both accept the offer."

Aeka looked thoughtfully to the ceiling of the vehicle as she contemplated her minister's plan. After a few seconds of careful thought, she was able to discern his intentions. A benevolent smile spread across her face.

"Oh, my. That is very devious. It suits them perfectly. Please, continue."

"Also, Highness. We had a look at that data disk. While Professor Washu's intentions are likely to be questioned, there's no denying her technical expertise. I have no doubt the data is accurate. However, there's an issue."

"An issue? Explain."

"Actually, Highness, If I could impose," Fujiyama respectfully bowed his head, "I would like to ask for a private audience. What I have to say is of a sensitive nature."

"Sensitive nature...?" Aeka stared at the projected image as she tried to discern what could possible be so important, or perhaps embarrassing. "I see. Very well. I'll return to the palace at once. I've had quite enough of waiting in any case."

Fujiyama seemed to be very relieved that the princess would be returning shortly.

"Thank you, Highness."

"Continue with your efforts, Minister Fujiyama. I'm very impressed with your dedication to your office."

"I will. Thank you."

Aeka tapped the disconnect button using less force than what she had used on it's mate.

"I wonder who this has to do with?" Aeka sat still for a moment as she mentally reviewed a list of possible important persons who could be embarrassed by her investigation. None of them had any connection that she knew of. The minister must have found something on that disk that implicated someone important.

"Enough. Azaka, retrieve Lord Tenchi. I'm done waiting for that woman."

"Yes, Princess."

As Azaka opened the door to get out, he saw Tenchi exiting the large station with a middle-aged gentleman in a nice suit.

"Highness, I believe our waiting is over."

"Hm?" Aeka leaned forward so she could see out the door. When she saw it was Tenchi, she sighed in relief. At least Tenchi had had his talk with Ryoko, or completed whatever task he felt was necessary. She patiently waited for him to enter the vehicle. She was surprised when the man accompanying him entered first. Tenchi didn't even sit down before speaking.

"Aeka, this is Daisuke Karatai. He's going to be Ryoko's lawyer."

Kamidake followed Tenchi into the vehicle, closing the door behind them. Everyone sat and got comfortable before Aeka initiated conversation with the new-comer.

"I see. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mister Karatai."

"Honored, Highness. To be honest, there's a great many people I need to speak with regarding my client, especially those in this vehicle."

"Of course." Aeka promptly answered. She had spent a number of years in close proximity to Ryoko. It was to be expected she would be asked to testify, or at least provide some sort of signed affidavit concerning the woman. "I am prepared to cooperate to the fullest, so long as I'm not asked to reveal state secrets."

Daisuke caught her meaning easily. He nodded thoughtfully, not bothering to verbally acknowledge the limitation on what kind of questions he should ask her.

"However," Aeka continued, "I have a very important appointment at the palace. If you care to accompany us, I will make some time for you."

"I accept your generous hospitality, Princess."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. I'm sure we'll be speaking a number of times before this is all over."

"Ah, thank you, Princess. That will make things easier."

The vehicle surged forward with almost imperceptible momentum under the guidance of the vehicle's computer navigation unit. Under Daisuke's expert direction, they discussed the more legal aspects of the case on the way to the meeting with Jurai's Minister of Justice.

As soon as the screen went dark, Minister Fujiyama sat back in his chair with a sigh. He quickly reminded himself there was very little time until his real next appointment arrived, Minister of Social Services Sakahara. Sitting forward again, he quickly gathered up the documents in front of him and stuffed them into an envelope, along with a hand-scribbled note to a very close personal friend. With that concluded, he jammed the button on his phone that would summon his personal assistant. The buxom blonde lady entered his office in seconds.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take this to the address on the front. Don't let anyone see what's inside, understand?"

"Yes, sir." The woman took the yellow envelope and headed for the exit, taking only the time to grab her personal items from her desk.

Looking after the young lady through the window of his office door, Fujiyama could see his counter-part in this investigation approaching. Minister Sakahara was a tall, middle-aged man with good-looks and lots of money. He was single, with nothing to spend his money on but himself, fast vehicles, and faster women. He stared at the blonde as he passed her by. Fujiyama felt a twist of anger in his gut. The woman also happened to be his daughter. In the past, he had considered arranging a marriage between the two. But with what he knew now, he would die before ever allowing his precious child to marry that despicable man.

As Sakahara entered the room, he waved, pretending friendliness. Fujiyama was proving to be a very effective investigator. He'd taken the sketchy information provided by Ryoko and turned it into a legal crusade for young women every where. This was not conducive to his private business of selling said young women for profit. He did not oversee the selling personally, of course, that would make it too easy to get caught. Using a network of agents was much cleaner. All he had to do was manage the network and watch the profits roll in. But now, Jurai's Minister of Justice was starting to poke around in his special schools. That would not do, at all.

"So, Mister Fujiyama. How are things?" Sakahara blithely asked, closing the office door for privacy.

"Ah, well. You know how it works. Someone gives me a chunk of information and I have to turn it into a legal case. Nothing different, other than the people involved."

Sakahara chuckled as he drew the office blinds, as well.

"I see. So, who's involved now, eh?"

"Well, it seems that young lady, Ryoko, was a resident of a certain school for girls on Caladan."

"Nothing new, there." Sakahara said as he took a seat in front of Fujiyama's desk. "Caladan's a vacation planet. Lustful young men go there for a vacation and a fling, leaving behind single mothers who sometimes don't feel obligated to raise a child they didn't want. Hence, the need for a children's school."

"You mean an orphanage."

"What's in a title, anyway?"

"Let's look at that, shall we? I am the Minister of Justice, while you, sir, are the Minister of Social Services. So, tell me, what kind of services do you provide?"

Sakahara stared across the desk for several seconds, trying to decide just how much Fujiyama had learned. If he had everything he needed, this poor minister would likely be talking to an inquisitors' panel. What better way to get more information, than from the horse's mouth, so to speak.

"You still have that recording device in your desk, don't you?"

"Among other things."

The two ministers stared across the desk at each other, unmoving, and unflinching. In the Holy Empire of Jurai, guns were a very big no-no. Even possessing one was illegal. That meant that when one desired to kill another person, one had to go about it very carefully. Either eliminating the unwanted person surreptitiously, poison for example, or using an energy sword. Any royal minister who went about without some form of self-protection was a fool. Being acquainted with each other, these two men knew for a fact that the other carried a sword at all times, even if it was stashed away someplace, unseen. Guns could still be had for the right price, if one knew where to look or who to ask. What Fujiyama did not know, was that Sakahara was one of those who knew where to look. Concealed under the left side of his jacket was a small laser pistol. It was a one-shot model. The power-cells were rare and unstable due to their age. But it was powerful for it's size. In the kind of situation he knew he would be getting into, Sakahara knew he would only need one shot. Reaching into his jacket, Sakahara removed the weapon from its holster and pointed it at Fujiyama.

"You bastard." Fujiyama scowled hatefully at him. "You won't even give me an honorable fight."

"What's honor got to do with it?" Sakahara asked just before squeezing the trigger. A silent beam of coherent light lanced from the weapon's nose, piercing Fujiyama through the forehead. The beam was so strong it burned completely through the target's head and shot through the large window behind him, melting a circular hole in the unbreakable substance. Fujiyama sat still for a moment, seemingly unfazed by the shot. A small dribble of blood ran down his forehead, then he fell face-first on his desk.

Moving quickly, Sakahara went straight to the office's private disposal unit and dropped the weapon in. Jurai technology was blissfully efficient. The unit easily disintegrated the device, rendering it unrecoverable. He quickly took of his jacket, setting it aside away from the dead man at the desk. Removing the holster and its attendant straps, he dropped that into the disposal, as well. The holster disappeared in a puff of vapor. He moved behind his victim and stood just in front of the window with his head at the same level as the hole in the window. Looking directly where he had shot from, he found where an attacking laser shot would have struck the wall. Sakahara moved the place he had identified. He removed his energy sword and, igniting it, he drilled a shallow hole in the wall, making sure not to go all the way through. Shutting the sword down, he looked about, seeing if he had forgotten anything. Everything looked right.

Returning to his seat, Sakahara quietly shifted the chair a little to the right, just out of the path of the laser beam. He sat down. Steeling himself, he held the sword's emitter along his left side, just under the arm-pit. A proper assassination always had to have an innocent victim to look real. The sword ignited, and Sakahara yelled in pain, drawing the attention of those outside.

END.

AFTERWORD: How about that assassination, eh? Of course, Sakahara's gonna get nailed for it. The only question is how?


	18. Reporting As Ordered

****

THE JOB, Chapter 18: Reporting As Ordered

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Honestly, I kind of wrote myself into a corner. Originally I had no intention of having an assassination in the story. Now I have to deal with that, as well as get some of the other characters involved again. Finally, I seem to have something in mind. Let's see how it works out.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 15 October 2003

EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com

BEGIN.

"Highness, it's time."

First Princess Aeka of Jurai calmly walked out before the crowded room of press reporters to answer the multitude of questions they would throw at her this morning. It was unusual for the Royal Family to make a direct statement regarding current events. However, with the assassination of a top-level minister, she had to say something to put the people at ease.

The rumor mill was working over-time on reasons and causes for the murder of Minister of Justice Fujiyama at the palace yesterday. Some of the theories currently making the rounds were totally outlandish. However, a few actually had some merit. Aeka had her own personal opinion on the issue. Her current favorite was the possibility her investigation into Ryoko's past was close to some major revelation that somebody did not want revealed.

Ascending the raised dais before the throng of reporters, Aeka turned to face them and their recording devices. There was no podium to hide behind, as Jurai technology was sufficiently advanced to render the microphone concept obsolete. However, security was still tight. Both Azaka and Kamidake were on-hand and fully attentive. In the short time she had known these two flesh-and-blood guardians, Aeka had come to believe they were every bit as loyal and capable as their mechanical counterparts. Any assault on her person here would likely be met with quick and decisive action. As for the previously mentioned guardians, Aeka was glad she had left them on Earth with Sasami. In this day and age, murder seemed to be the preferred way of dealing with an adversary. This only served to reinforce her belief that Jurai was in need of some serious moral cleansing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, " Aeka paused to allow the reporters to quiet down before continuing. "First, let me convey my deepest sympathies to the family of Minister Fujiyama. His absence will be felt for years to come. Second, let me assure everyone that this incident is already being investigated by top officials. The perpetrator of the heinous act will be brought to justice, no matter how long it takes."

Taking a long breath, Aeka steeled herself for the onslaught.

"I expect you will have some questions."

A veritable wall of questions assaulted Princess Aeka as the reporters began yelling for attention, each of them jockeying with the others for verbal attention. Fortunately, Aeka had a press secretary that was responsible for dealing with such things. The young lady quickly sorted through the flying questions and called out one of the major network reporters.

"Highness, what kind of projects was Minister Fujiyama working on at the time of his death?"

Aeka inwardly cringed. It was just the kind of question that she did not want to give a direct answer to.

"I would say he was working on matters of investigation and prosecution of criminals."

"Who?" The reporter quickly blurted out a follow-up before the others could be heard.

"I'm afraid I cannot elaborate on who may be under investigation. We certainly would not want a criminal to know he or she is being investigated. As well, I would not want to cause an innocent person embarrassment or inconvenience. Next, please."

Again, Aeka waited for the Press Secretary to choose one from among the reporters.

"Considering that less than a year ago someone tried to usurp the throne, do you think this might be some sort of misguided attempt at a realignment among the remaining officials?"

There was a possibility Aeka had not thought of. It made her wonder if perhaps someone internal were responsible for the killing.

"I'm afraid it's simply too soon to tell. I'm certain we'll know more as the investigation continues. Next."

"What of the rumor that the assassination was an attempt to delay the trial of one of the high-profile arrests made this last month, such as Arch-Bishop Lazarus or the space pirate Ryoko?"

"The timetable for both of those person's trials remains unaffected. Quite obviously, the prosecutor for at least one of those cases will be Jurai's Head Prosecutor, not the Minister of Justice. Next."

"Princess Aeka, could you explain in detail what brought you back to Jurai?"

Stunned into silence, Aeka just stared at the reporter. And, of course, the reporters were all waiting to hear her response. She could not delay for much longer or they might begin to wonder.

"I… heard…. Uh, rumors." Suddenly, and answer coalesced out of the chaos of her disrupted mind. "I heard rumors about persons of authority abusing their power for personal gain. I felt obligated to investigate those rumors on the off chance that there may be some truth to them. As it turns out, there was a great deal of truth to them. So long as I continue to find corruption, I will continue to pursue these claims."

"Who's claims?" Someone yelled out.

Aeka steepled her fingers in front of her while afixing her most neutral press-face.

"Ah, well, seeing as the related investigations have not yet been concluded, I think it would be best if the, ah… accusing individuals remained anonymous for the time being."

Most of the reporters on hand grew large smiles at her response. They were used to hearing evasive answers from high-level officials, and recognized this one from the beginning. Besides that, the accusers' names would be read aloud at the defedant's initial court hearing. They would find out soon enough.

"In the nine years prior to your, ah, extended vacation, you signed only twelve royal warrants. However, in the last two weeks, there's been three, Arch-Bishop Lazarus, and two small time crooks who are already doing time in a GP medium security prison. Is there any particular reason for the sudden flurry of judicial activity, and if so, what do those two small-timers have to do with it?"

Aeka nearly groaned. This particular reporter had done her homework. She had hoped to keep the second and third warrants quiet. No one should particularly care about two convicted space-pirates being accused of additional crimes.

"I recall the two persons you speak of. Their arrests came as a result of the on-going investigations being conducted by the Department of Justice."

"Um, I guess what I'm asking is what do the second two have in common with the first to, pardon the pun, warrant royal attention?"

There were a few chuckles despite the reporter's disclaimer.

"I wanted the courts to take the case seriously. Putting my signature on the warrants ensures the courts are aware that I will be watching the outcome of those cases. I would not have signed those warrants if I were not confident in the outcome."

"Of course. But what are they accused of?"

"Vicious and despicable crimes that I would rather not sully my tongue with!" Growing tired of the reporter's doubtful nature, Aeka drew herself up to say what was truly on her mind.

"Those men that have been arrested stand accused of crimes I would not wish upon my worst enemy. The reason I came back to Jurai is to investigate these occurrences. You may rest assured I have thoroughly verified my source. The investigations into these men and others will continue, despite Minister Fujiyama's death. And when enough evidence is collected, there will be more arrests, even if I have to bring them in myself! Good day."

With that, Aeka turned on her heel and left the press room.

The first thing Kiyone did every workday after she and Mihoshi set out on their patrol route was to check-in with Pluto base via the hyper-space net for any important developments in their area of assignment. Occasionally, a wanted criminal would be spotted in the region, which would result in a notification being sent out. The notifications were listed in chronological order, from oldest to newest.

Today's notices were mostly nominal solar weather reports and other fairly benign information. Kiyone stared whimsically at her pay-stub. A lot of good Galactic Currency, otherwise known as Gals, did on Earth. Her bank account was swelling to astronomical proportions, as was her leave balance. For a few short moments Kiyone imagined a sunny vacation away from all her cares and worries, and most especially away from Mihoshi. Maybe even a little romance… Mihoshi's high-pitched voice and smiling face eclipsed the bright dream.

"Okay, Kiyone. We're on course. So what's our first assignment?"

"You're bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning. What's the occasion?"

"Don't you remember? Tenchi and Ryoko are coming back today!"

"Oh, yeah. Think there'll be a party?"

"You betcha!"

Kiyone smiled at Mihoshi's greater than usual enthusiasm. The happy moment came to an abrupt end when the holo-comm suddenly came to life, projecting the image of their rotund supervisor from Pluto Base.

"Attention Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi!"

Both officers leapt to their feet. In her haste to rise, Mihoshi completely forgot about the cup of coffee she was holding. The nearly full cup spilled across the navigational console, which immediately spit blue parks and began to smoke.

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone ground her teeth as Yagami shuddered to a stop.

"I'm sorry, Kiyone! But, he startled me!"

"Excuse me…" The portly man spoke, trying to regain their attention.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll get it fixed right away."

"Right. Anyhow…" The lieutenant grew a huge smile. "I have good news! You're been reassigned to Jurai Prime effective immediately."

"WHAT?!" The two officers stared at their supervisor in shock.

"It seems the First Princess of Jurai has personally requested the both of you. Isn't that great?"

Mihoshi sniffling was the first sign that all was not well.

"But I don't want to leave all my friends behind."

"Now, now, Mihoshi." The man consoled her. "There's lots of people on Jurai. You'll make new friends. Anyway, I won't disapprove a leave request. Lord knows you've both got enough time saved up. But the princess did ask for you as soon as possible. So I wouldn't make her wait."

Kiyone was no longer listening. All she could hear were the prospects of a successful career being flushed down the toilet. In actuality, the Jurai Office was merely a token establishment meant as a show of support and solidarity with the Jurai Empire. There was no need for a GP presence on that planet, or any other planet anywhere near it. Jurai had might enough to handle its own policing. It was a place to put those officers who either had no future in the GP but could not be removed for one reason or another, or those who could not act in a full capacity but were close to retirement. It was the GP version of the Kiss of Death. Unless…

"Excuse me, sir. But did Princess Aeka say why she wanted us?"

"Eh? Haven't you read your messages today?"

"Uh, well…"

"Never mind. I'll give you the good news, myself. Thanks in part to the two of you, one of the most notorious space pirates in the galaxy has been arrested."

Kiyone suddenly got a very bad feeling right in the pit of her gut. There was only one person she knew of who would fit the description of "most notorious in the galaxy".

"Ryoko?"

"I haven't the official report, but I hear she said something about wanting to turn herself in to Mihoshi. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if there were promotions in store for both of you! Congratulations!"

Kiyone thought the lieutenant's praise was a little out of place, considering that they had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"No kidding!" Mihoshi agreed. "If Aeka wanted to see us so badly, she could have at least asked!"

"Hey!" The man hissed, looking around. "Don't say things like that! The royal family seems to have eyes and ears everywhere, lately. Royal warrants are flying left and right and there's even been an assassination on Jurai Prime, itself! At least try to keep out of trouble for the rest of your caree - ah… signment. Yeah. Heh-heh."

Kiyone's eyes snapped up and locked onto her former supervisor. She had not missed his Freudian slip.

"Thank you so much, sir, for taking the time out of your busy schedule to personally inform us of this very important assignment. Yagami out." Kiyone stabbed the "off" button with as much force as she dared.

"Kiyone, what are we going to do?"

"We're going back to Earth to pack our things, that's what."

"But…"

"No buts, Mihoshi! If Ryoko really did turn herself in, then there must be a reason for it. And there's only one thing I can think of that would have that effect on her."

"Um… uh… I give up. What is it?"

Kiyone groaned aloud.

"Tenchi, you dope! And if she's in jail, where's he?"

"Um, in jail with Ryoko?"

"ARGH!"

END.

AFTERWORD: The next chapter should be coming out fairly soon. There'll be a sea burial, Kiyone and Mihoshi get involved, and we'll see some real justice served, Aeka-style. Chapter 19 may be the longest chapter to-date. It coming time to wrap up the loose ends and get to the meat of this story: Ryoko's trial.


	19. Hook, Line, and Sinker

THE JOB, Chapter 19: Hook, Line, and Sinker.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.  
  
FOREWORD: Minister of Justice Fujiyama is dead. I came up with this real cool social concept of at-sea burials based on the idea that Jurai Prime is over 90% water. With such a strong naval tradition, I think the concept fits well. We'll also see Kiyone and Mihoshi arrive on Jurai, only to get thrust into a super-secret investigation that their unique talents qualify them for.   
  
AUTHOR: Dreamr  
  
LAST REVISION: 18 December 2003  
  
EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com  
  
BEGIN.  
  
Kiyone breathed a sigh of relief as she and Mihoshi disembarked from Yagami at Jurai's Royal Spaceport. She had been half-expecting someone would accost them as soon as they arrived. Even though this was not the high-security border crossing they had barely slipped though a couple months ago, Kiyone still felt a little on edge. Their reassignment had been too sudden to accept as coincidence.  
  
"Well, this isn't so bad." Mihoshi observed, looking around the dock as they walked along the well-lit central corridor.  
  
"Yeah. Lots better than last time." Kiyone agreed. "But, I was kind of expecting someone would meet us here."  
  
Mihoshi looked around again as they passed other berths.  
  
"You're right, Kiyone. How are we supposed to find the station all by ourselves?"  
  
"It is a civilian spaceport. I guess we'll just have to use the public transit system."  
  
"That's just rude, making us find our own way."  
  
"Well, I can't say it was unexpected." Kiyone mumbled as they passed by a newsstand near the center of the main hub of the wheel-like spaceport. The density of travelers was greater here, as many people had to pass through this area to move from one flight to another.  
  
"Kiyone?"  
  
"What is it, Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked, keeping an eye on a slovenly man whom was weaving unsteadily through the crowd.  
  
"I think you should look at this."  
  
The slob bumped into a young woman and began trying to talk to her.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"But Kiyone..."  
  
Kiyone began making her way closer to the man when it became obvious his attention was not wanted. The girl plainly did not appreciate his efforts. Yet the drunk seemed not to care. He grasped on to her shirtsleeve to keep her from moving away. It did not take long for Kiyone to close the distance. If there was one thing that could put fire in her eyes, it was a man forcing unwanted attention on a woman.  
  
"Kiyone!" Mihoshi called for her partner again. Kiyone ignored her pleas in order to assist the young woman in need. When she arrived on the scene, Kiyone grasped the man's left wrist and twisted his hand around in a painful wrist-lock. The drunk immediately released the girl and bent forward to ease the strain on his wrist.  
  
"Oooowwww! Leggo!"  
  
"Don't worry, miss." Kiyone assured the young lady. "I'll take care of this bum."  
  
With another twist, Kiyone flipped the man on his back right in front of the girl.  
  
"Now apologize!"  
  
The man, who suddenly seemed very sober, began slapping his hand against the plasticrete floor.  
  
"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"  
  
Mihoshi ran up behind Kiyone to show her what she had found.  
  
"Kiyone, look!"  
  
"Not now, Mihoshi! Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"But, Kiyone, look!" Mihoshi held the newspaper up right in front of her partner's face.  
  
Kiyone had no choice but to look at the front-page headline.  
  
"MINISTER OF JUSTICE ASSASSINATED!"  
  
"Is this a joke?" Kiyone asked, staring wide-eyed at the words on the paper.  
  
"It's no joke, detective."  
  
The two uniformed women were stunned to see the highest official of the Galaxy Police, Grand Marshall Kuramitsu, standing before them. Mihoshi quickly snapped to attention and saluted the Grand Marshall. She would have looked like a professional officer if it were not for the huge smile pasted across her face.  
  
"Detective First Class Mihoshi reporting for duty, sir!"  
  
The Grand Marshall returned the salute just before his grand daughter broke ranks and gave her elder a huge hug.  
  
"Grand daddy!"  
  
"Welcome to Jurai, Mihoshi." He chuckled, returning the embrace.  
  
Kiyone stared at the GP's highest official until she felt the man who was on the floor try to squirm out of her grip. She gave his wrist another twist to remind him who was in charge.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Detective, you may want to let that man keep his hand."  
  
"Sir?" Kiyone stared at the Grand Marshall in confusion.  
  
"May I introduce Lieutenant Madiera, your supervisor."  
  
Kiyone looked down at the man she was restraining to see him glaring up at her. His eyes seemed clear, if a bit angry. She promptly released his hand.  
  
"Ah, sorry about that, sir. But... I have to admit I'm a little confused."  
  
"We'll talk about it later, Detective." The man answered, emphasizing the difference in rank as he got to his feet. "I'll be helping you to settle in during your stay on Jurai."  
  
"Indeed." Marshall Kuramitsu agreed. "I have a very special assignment for the two of you. Barring anymore unauthorized initiations," the Marshall sent a significant look in the Lieutenant's direction, "we'll talk about it on the way to your quarters. Lieutenant?"  
  
"This way, sir."  
  
One might expect that high-level officials of the galaxy's most powerful empire would receive very large and public funerals. However, this was not the Jurai way. The people of Jurai, being descendants of pirates, hold their naval heritage in high regard. The typical funeral and burial were held jointly at sea aboard a sea-going vessel. Very important or wealthy families could afford private funerals. The less fortunate had to settle for a serial burial with other families. The truly important, such as high-level government officials, and extraordinarily wealthy could even have interstellar burials. The late Minister of Justice Yousuke Fujiyama had specified in his will that he desired an oceanic burial. Therefore, his daughter Mitsuki, First Princess Aeka, Tenchi, Captain Ieyasu Tatsuki, Minister of Social Services Sakahara, the rest of the Imperial Cabinet, many members of the Holy Council, and more bodyguards than reporters, were all assembled in the same place to pay their last respects. Out of respect for the deceased, it was traditional for those assembled to keep to themselves until after the burial was actually completed. Therefore, everyone was earily silent until then. Afterwards was the time for mingling and expressing condolences for the living.  
  
Tenchi stuck close to Aeka since he had little to no knowledge of the whos and whats of the imperial court. He would not have come at all except for Aeka imposing on him to attend as a member of the royal family. Tenchi could see the point she had been trying to make. As well, he had nothing else to do. The weight of his decision to stay on Jurai for an extended visit was beginning to tell. The things he had not considered earlier were beginning to take up more of his thoughts. Things like school and such were constantly coming up. To boot, there was little he could do for Ryoko, other than cooperate as much as possible with the lawyers. At Daisuke's insistence, he had postponed his visit to see Ryoko. The man had assured him that Ryoko was physically well, if a bit distraught. But still, Tenchi still felt he should be doing more. When a tall, blond-haired, older man in Galaxy Police formal attire approached, Aeka was quick to introduce him.  
  
"Grand Marshall Kuramitsu. How are things?"  
  
"As well as can be expected, Highness." The man answered with a kindly smile.  
  
"May I introduce Lord Tenchi Masaki. Lord Tenchi, this is Grand Marshall Kuramitsu. He is the head of the Galaxy Police as well as Miss Mihoshi's grandfather."  
  
"Very pleased to meet you, sir." Tenchi bowed politely in greeting, prompting the man to return the gesture.  
  
"The honor is mine, Highness."  
  
"Ah, Tenchi is fine."  
  
The Grand Marshall's smile grew wider.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, then."  
  
"Sure." Tenchi agreed, smiling nervously.  
  
"Speaking of Mihoshi, I have something to discuss with her Highness. If we could find someplace a little more discreet...?"  
  
Aeka's eyebrows went up at the conspiratorial tone of the suggestion.  
  
"All right. Lord Tenchi, would you mind if we left you alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"No, go right ahead. I'd just be in the way, anyway."  
  
Aeka shook her head before moving away.  
  
"I doubt that. Please, excuse us."  
  
Puzzled over Aeka's comment, Tenchi watched the two of them walk away in search of a more secluded venue aboard the large wooden ship. Aeka seemed to be very busy with her duties since he had arrived on Jurai. She was always talking with important officials and having meetings. Then again, she was the ruling monarch of the empire.  
  
Speaking of the empire, most of the officials of said organization were milling around and talking with one another now that the burial was completed. Tenchi decided to walk around and listen in on what some of them were saying. Most of the conversations seemed to be of little consequence. Discussions regarding political opinions abounded in this most governmental of affairs. Eventually he came upon the deceased's daughter, Mitsuki. Since Tenchi had yet to offer his condolences personally, he made his way through the crowd of officials to do so. But as he got closer, he noticed a man with slicked-back black hair and an arm in a sling sitting what Tenchi thought was inappropriately close for such a somber occasion. It took him a moment to recognize the man as one of Aeka's ministers; specifically, the one who had been injured in the assassination. Although Tenchi recognized the minister, the man's name slipped his mind.  
  
"He is Minister of Social Services Sakahara, and a scoundrel."  
  
Tenchi looked to his right and saw the beribboned formal uniform of a senior military officer. Adjusting his gaze up a bit allowed him to see the greying man's strong features. If anyone looked like royalty, this man did. At the moment, this individual was scowling at the Minister's behavior.  
  
"I'm Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi introduced himself with a bow. The officer returned the gesture.  
  
"And I am Captain Ieyasu Tatsuki. I believe we may be related."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Distantly, anyway. You are Lord Yosho's grandson, correct?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Then it is so."  
  
"May I ask how?" Tenchi asked, curious as to the details.  
  
"Of course. The first King of Jurai had three siblings. Each of the four great houses is descended from one of them. They are Masaki, Amaki, Tatsuki, and Kamiki."  
  
"Oh. I see. That's good to know."  
  
"Truly? Or are you just trying to make a rambling old man feel better?"  
  
"No, really." Tenchi answered in all seriousness. "And you don't look like an old man at all. Now, my grandfather, he looks like an old man."  
  
Ieyasu burst out into great booming laughter that drew the attention of several others nearby.  
  
"Indeed! Well, with a little luck, I'll have another hundred years before I start getting that gray."  
  
Tenchi felt relieve when the man he was talking to laughed at his joke. Contrary to how the movies portrayed high-ranking military officials, Captain Tatsuki still seemed to have a sense of humor. But when Ieyasu suddenly stopped chuckling, Tenchi followed his gaze to where the Minister of Social Services was sitting with the bereaved daughter of his coworker. Aeka had just approached the minister.  
  
"Minister Sakahara, I require your attention. Would you come this way, please?"  
  
Although Aeka spoke politely, even asking Minister Sakahara to attend her, her strong demeanor left little doubt that it was not a request.  
  
"Of course, Highness." The minister replied before excusing himself. "Please, excuse me."  
  
Aeka led him only two steps away before stopping. Holding her right hand just out in front of her, she carefully rolled the sleeve of her kimono up a little.  
  
"Do you see this hand?"  
  
"Yes?" Minister Sakahara answered looking attentively at his soveirgn's exposed appendage.  
  
So quick did Aeka's other hand move that he never saw it coming. The princess slapped Minister Sakahara across the face as hard as she could. His head snapped to the side as the sound of the strike cracked across the ship's deck like a gunshot. All speech ceased in an instant. Everyone looked at the minister of Jurai, as he stood stone still with Aeka's handprint emblazoned on the right side of his face. Slowly, he turned his face back to front. The rest of his face quickly began to turn the same shade as Aeka's hand print.  
  
"You disgust me." Aeka said right to his face before turning her back to him.  
  
In that moment, Sakahara saw an opportunity to exact revenge on the princess for the embarrassment she had just caused him. But the sight of her two guardians, the Knights Azaka and Kamidake, standing by gave him pause. He had his energy sword. But with those two on hand and ready, he would never succeed. His only course of action was to continue to act as a loyal minister of the empire.  
  
"Highness..."  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake!" Aeka shouted with barely restrained rage. "Arrest that man before I lose my temper!"  
  
"Yes, Princess!" The two guardians promptly moved to comply. But before they could get there, Sakahara reached into his left sleeve and triggered the auto-teleportation device that was built-in to his wrist communicator. He disappeared in a flash of gray-green light.  
  
Aeka spun around when she noticed the light. Her eyes went wide, then her face turned dark red. Those assembled began to back away from the irate princess. Her rare but explosive fits of temper were legendary among the elite of Jurai society. If anything could set her off, it was having an accused criminal slip right out from under her nose.  
  
Detectives First Class Kiyone and Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police were sitting patiently in the bridge of the Yagami, waiting for the telltale signal of a teleportation device. Their assignment was two-fold. First, they were to track the signal, intercept the receiving ship, and arrest all on board. Once this was completed, they would receive further instructions. Grand Marshall Kuramitsu had emphasized that this part of the mission was top-priority and highly classified. As far as Jurai spaceport was concerned, they were on a maintenance test flight relating to recent scheduled maintenance of Yagami's engine injectors. They had authorization to fly around Jurai Prime for a full two hours during which they would patiently wait until the ship's sensors detected the signal they were looking for. The maintenance was just a cover so that they could fly around for a couple hours. Just after the first hour, Yagami's sensors detected the expected signal and triangulated the location of the receiving ship. A holographic display popped up in front of the view-screen, informing the crew.  
  
"That's it!" Kiyone shouted, frightening Mihoshi into dropping her banana and cheese sandwich right in her lap.  
  
"Eyahh! Kiyone, you scared me!"  
  
"Get it in gear, Mihoshi! We've got a mission to accomplish!"  
  
"But I thought we were on a test flight."  
  
"It's a cover!" Kiyone switched the ship's combat and capture systems on-line. "We've got to catch that ship! Grand Marshall's orders, remember?"  
  
"Oh, wow! That's right!" Mihoshi happily dropped back into her seat, forgetting all about the bananas, cheese, and mayonnaise dripping down her front. She quickly looked at the coordinates displayed in front of her on the holo-display. A couple taps and the ship turned to point towards its quarry.  
  
"Here we go!" Mihoshi pushed on the throttle, causing Yagami to leap forward.  
  
Fortunately, Kiyone had on her seat belt; otherwise she would have been thrown to the deck. She had left nothing to chance. All the ship's systems had been primed beforehand. All she had to do was switch them from standby mode to active. They were in range in seconds. Sensors locked on to the small dart-shaped ship, directing Kiyone where to aim the capture beam. She moved the joystick until the crosshairs in her display were directly over the ship, which was just now beginning to accelerate.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Kiyone exclaimed, mashing the trigger. A yellow beam enveloped the ship. A moment later, a big green light illuminated on her display, indicating the ship was held in Yagami's top-of-the-line capture beam.  
  
"Yes!" Kiyone shouted, standing up with her arms up in victory. "We got him!"  
  
Mihoshi also stood up, abandoning the ship's guidance controls to join the celebration.  
  
"We did it! Yahoo!"  
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone screamed as the exuberant blonde forgot entirely about keeping them straight and level.  
  
Within the depths of Spaceport Control, one of the controllers and his supervisor watched the radar in confusion as the GP ship Yagami and an unidentified vessel danced through space.  
  
"It looks like... four-four time, sir."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
On the deck of the funeral ship, Aeka was screaming out commands to find and capture the criminal. Communications beepers were going off all over the ship, and the Grand Marshall was trying to talk into his hand communicator.  
  
"What?" He shouted into the receiver. "Could you repeat that?"  
  
Aboard the Yagami, Kiyone was shouting into the microphone of the voice transmission system in an effort to be heard over the blaring of emergency sirens and Mihoshi's wailing cries of terror.  
  
"We have the perp, sir! But we've taken some... uh... damage! We have to make an emergency landing!"  
  
"Understood, detective! Relay your coordinates to space port emergency services. Do not let the criminal escape under any circumstances!"  
  
"Kiyone!" Mihoshi yelled to her partner. "There's a big boat right in the way!"  
  
Unfortunately, the Grand Marshall heard that part.  
  
"A big boat?"  
  
Looking up into the sky, Grand Marshall Kuramitsu could see what looked like a meteor heading right at the very ship he was standing on. He dropped the communicator over the deck railing and into the ocean.  
  
"So, this must be what all those reports were talking about."  
  
People began to notice the fast approaching object. Panic broke out, and Jurai's highest officials began to run around like chickens with their heads cut off.  
  
Yagami, with it's captured vessel in tow, struck the ocean less than one hundred meters from the side of the funeral ship. The resulting fifty-foot wave hit the ship, washing everyone over-board.  
  
A minute later, Kiyone broke through the surface of Jurai's ocean next to Mihoshi. Her ship was in the water, the captured ship was in the water, she was in the water, and over a hundred of the most powerful men and women in the galaxy were in the water.  
  
"Oh, wow! I thought we were finished this time for sure!"  
  
"Mihoshi..." Kiyone growled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Mihoshi screeched in fright as her partner tried to get close enough to strangle her. She paddled wildly through the water with Kiyone close behind. A short distance behind Kiyone, the crowd of Jurai nobility paddled after the both of them, screaming for blood. A short distance away, Tenchi was watching the whole affair in exasperation while he and Aeka clung to floating seat cushions. Aeka had a very displeased scowl on her face.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, please tell me you invited those two here."  
  
"No." Tenchi morosely shook his head.  
  
Aeka suddenly burst forth through the water, also chasing the two detectives.  
  
"Mihoshi, I'm going to tear you limb from limb and feed your rotting carcass to the sharks!"  
  
Tenchi hung his head.  
  
"Sharks, too?"  
  
END.  
  
AFTERWORD: 4/4 time is a musical term. I kind of stole the line from the Yahoo Serious movie Young Einstein. 


	20. Beyond the Cover

THE JOB, Chapter 20: Beyond the Cover   
  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.  
  
FOREWORD: I think it's time for a chapter dealing just with Ryoko's feelings about everything that has happened. Please, keep in mind this is TV Ryoko, not OAV.  
  
AUTHOR: Dreamr  
  
LAST REVISION: 08 January 2004  
  
EMAIL: TrueDreamr@Hotmail.com  
  
BEGIN.  
  
Ryoko's cell was surprisingly comfortable for a class A criminal's accomodations. The walls were far from featureless, unlike the ceiling, which she was staring up at from a horizontal position on her bunk. Being on Jurai, the cell and all it's meager furnishings appeared to be made entirely of wood. But a quick inspection prooved that to be untrue. Whatever substance the cell was contsructed from, it was completely impervious to her powers. That would explain why they took her feed-back mittens off once she was inside. Having her hands free was nice. But that did nothing to alleviate her boredom. She didn't even have a roommate to talk to.  
  
Daisuke's frequent visits were the only thing she had to look forward to. Seeing him again had been a real shocker. The corner's of Ryoko's mouth curled up at the memory of the one evening they had spent together a couple of years ago. She had not planned on ever seeing him again, and she had certainly not expected him to come out of nowhere and offer his legal services right when she needed the most. It was weird how things like that worked.  
  
Her only other visitor besides Daisuke had been Tenchi. The day after Daisuke had shown up, Tenchi had returned, asking to visit. Ryoko had balked at the guard's announcement that Tenchi was waiting for her. She had simply lain still on her bunk, afraid to see him. In retrospect, she was glad she had refused to see him. At the time, as upset as she had been she probably would have said something nasty to him. That had been several days ago. Now, she was beginning to regret refusing him. It would be nice to see his face again.  
  
"Fat chance." Ryoko grumbled to herself as she turned over on to her stomach, propping her head on her upraised arms. Since then she had not heard a thing about Tenchi or any of the others except from Daisuke. And now that she had refused Tenchi, he was the type of person who would respect her wishes, even if she had not really meant it.  
  
All this time alone was giving Ryoko too much opportunity to reflect on her past, which was something she always tried to avoid doing. If one thought too hard about what one had done, she always said, it only led to regrets. Ryoko tried to tell ehrself she had no regrets about her life. But that just was not the truth. She could not hide that from herself any longer. Her mind kept going back and replaying things that she had done. She did not regret having done what was necessary to survive. Life as a space-pirate was not easy. It required a big ego and a strong will to make a living out of it. It also required a good sense of when to fight, and when to cut one's losses and run.  
  
The day Tenchi had agreed to go on the long-desired trip alone with her had been the greatest day of her life. The sheer pleasure and giddiness she had felt when he said yes had thrown her into fits of giggling and smiles for days. For a while, she had actually felt like a normal girl again. Choosing Caladan for their trip had been a product of Sasami's suggestion and her own familiarity of the attractions that her chosen home planet could provide a vacationing couple. Throughout the trip she had felt that Tenchi was holding back. His personaility was naturally reserved. So she had thought little of it until Tenchi had let slip that he was more interested in "normal" girls. That had felt like he was sticking a pin in her side; annoying and somewhat painful. But, secretly, being able to lead a normal life was something of a minor fantasy for her. Life was certainly easier for her since she had crashed at Tenchi's place, despite the occaisional adventure that led to. And despite appearances, even she could label the period of her life with her foster-parents as normal. That was why she had brought him to the school and to see Futsuki and Kagusa. They were normal, as she perceived fit Tenchi's definition of the word.  
  
There were a few things Ryoko was flexible on when it came to Tenchi. Being a little better behaved was one of those things. It would certainly behoove her to stay out of trouble with the law. But when people started doing things to screw-up her well-meaning plans, it really burned a hole in her heart. Even when she was doing her best to follow the rules and be good, they still made things difficult for her. That was when she would throw the rulebook out the window and just do whatever she wanted.  
  
Ryoko could tell that some of Tenchi's values had rubbed off on her. She really had meant to bring the boat back at the end of the day. The accident had put an end to that idea. She had no one but herself to blame. Tenchi had been right after all. But that was not what bothered her. That was not what had set her off. After the night before, when Tenchi had shown her that they were not close enough to have the kind of relationship she wanted, she had tried hard to be more open and forthcoming with her feelings. Being open about her intentions was not an easy thing for Ryoko. Other people tended to take advantage of such behavior. Acting crazy and unpredictable confused people, and kept them guessing as to what she intended to do. It was a defense mechanism that had grown up with her. For Tenchi, she had tried turning that mechanism off. Even that had not been enough for him. She had never imagined it would hurt so much to be rejected like that. Of all the things she did not understand about him, that one thing was crystal clear to her. Like writing on paper, she could hear his words.  
  
"I... can't."  
  
Her eyes began to burn yet again as the scene passed through her mind. She had openly told him what she wanted with him. She had openly told Tenchi how she felt. Just like she knew he wanted, she had been open and honest about everything; her desires, her fears, her true feelings for him, and he still rejected her. The pain she still felt from the wound he had inflicted spread from her chest, up her neck, and into her head. It hurt so much that she wanted to cry again. But, at the thought of allowing herself yet another crying jag, she felt a burst of anger. She was sick and tired of feeling weak and emotionally defenseless. Ryoko pressed her face into her thin pillow and screamed her defiance until her lungs were empty of air.  
  
For a second she held the pillow to her face, unmoving, until she heard something slidding through the horizontal slot in her cell door. Whatever it was thumped to the floor. What the Hell did they want now?  
  
"Mail call." The guard's voice sounded from through the door.  
  
Ryoko pulled her teary stained face from the pillow to verify this strange occurance. Why would someone be sending her mail? If it were Daisuke, he would come in person. Probably some other pirate just wanted to gloat. But... Ryoko stared at the thick yellow package. It was about the right size for some sort of paperwork, and it was stuffed full. After several seconds of staring and guessing, Ryoko finally gave in to her curiosity and got up to retrieve it.  
  
Picking up the package, Ryoko turned it over in her hands. There was no return address. It had also been opened. A sense of indignance surfaced for a moment, until she remembered she was in prison. Of course they would open it. Frustrated at the invasion of what little privacy she had, Ryoko reached into the envelope and pulled everything out at once. Several news clippings came out, along with another envelope, a couple photos, and a seperate letter.  
  
"What the hell is this crap?"  
  
Ryoko grumbled to herself as she sat back on her bunk and dumped the clippings. They were hard-copy news reports with big bold letters proclaiming other criminal arrests. She would have ignored them after an initial glance, except she recognized the persons captured in the photos. These people were men who had abused and mistreated her as a child. There was the priest who had sexually abused her in an orphanage, the two pirates who had "adopted" her after she had finally broken the priest's leg in self-defense, and several men from the girls' school where she had been placed after her first arrest. They were all people she utterly hated and despised. If any of them had ever had the misfortune to appear within her sight these days, she would have found it difficult not to beat them to death. But it seemed someone had a better idea of what to do with them. It was not a personal revenge, but someone seemed to be going after these people. Now thuroughly transfixed with curiosity, Ryoko snatched up the open letter. As was her habit, she looked at the bottom to see who it was from. Her eyes bulged to see Aeka's name on it. Everything suddenly became clear. After hearing the story Ryoko had told in the bath, Aeka had gone to Jurai to learn the truth. Reading through the letter, Ryoko verified what she had discerned.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, I do not wish you to misunderstand what I have done. After hearing your story, I felt it my duty to verify the occurrences which you spoke of through secondary sources. If such things were true, then it is my duty as First Princess to do something about it. Such mistreatment and neglect cannot be allowed to happen with Jurai society. I am truly shocked and apalled that such things happened to you within the confines of Jurai's Social Services. These men will be punished to the fullest extent of the law. Please accept these photographs as proof of my word.  
  
"In addition, I took the liberty of ascertaining your parentage. Unfortunately, I regret to inform you of your mother's passing. As for your father, he is a fine and upstanding member of society. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal his identity."  
  
Ryoko shot to her feet at the outrage of finally knowing who was responsible for her existence. She wanted nothing more than to find the two of them and throttle them for abandoning her.  
  
"What the fuck bullshit is that, Aeka?"  
  
"I'm certain you are understandably frustrated at this. But take my word, it is for the best. As compensation, I have allowed him to write you a letter. Please do not dismiss the man. I swear to you he is an honest and compassionate man who is concerned for his daughter, even if he is also unaware of your identity. In fact, he was unaware of your existance until I informed him."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"Ryoko, I do not approve or condone your actions. But you are entitled to a standard of living commensurate with other citizens of the Jurai Empire. I have collected from your father the unpaid child support payments and placed the total in an interest bearing account in your name. I cannot help you any more than this, except to tell you that both Lord Tenchi and I have been named as witnesses for your trial. As such, we will be unable to contact you again until all is concluded."  
  
"Respectfully, Aeka Masaki Jurai."  
  
Ryoko stared at Aeka's letter for a long time. No matter how she tried to spin what Aeka had written, she could find no benefit for the princess in this. The only explanation she could come to was exactly as Aeka had written. She had returned to Jurai to punish those responsible for her torturous upbringing. At best, Ryoko had thought of Aeka as a respected rival. But this was just so out of the blue. It was totally different than the kind of actions Ryoko normally expected from a stuck-up princess. Unsure what to think of this strange turn of events, Ryoko sat down again and set the letter on the bunk to her left. To her right, resting on her tear stained pillow was the letter from her father; her true, honest-to-goodness, biological father. Ryoko knew there were ways to identify a person's descent. But this was someone she had never really given much though to. She had no real parents, and nothing, not even the money Aeka spoke of, would change that.  
  
Ryoko stared at the envelope trying to decide if she should read the letter. Aeka had been pretty supportive of the man who had written it. But if he were such a person, why had he allowed his daughter to be abandoned? How could something like that happen? All this new found knowledge, knowing that she really did have a father, brought back all the old questions Ryoko had long since buried as unknowable. Her past had always been a mystery. She had always focused on the future. What was done was done and nothing would ever change that. Her past was just something that needed forgetting. At least, until today.  
  
"Damn you, Aeka."  
  
Ryoko grabbed the envelope and pulled out her father's letter. It was folded neatly in thirds, just like Aeka's letter had been. Opening the folds, Ryoko gazed at the hand-written characters, not really reading it, just examining the hand writing. The characters were neat and orderly, marching across the page with almost military precision. She had no difficulty making them out, as she sometimes did with messier hand writing.  
  
"Dearest Daughter, I must admit to you that I was initially disturbed to learn that a brief encounter with a woman earlier in my life had resulted in a child. I have always prided myself on being an honorable and responsible adult. I was even relieved that the monetary compensation would only amount to the rightfully due child support. However, as I considered this important occurance over night, I realized that I have been given an opportunity. Until today, I have had no immediate family of my own.  
  
"I find myself growing excited at the prospect of you reading this letter. I sincerely hope you do not spurn my words. But, I understand if you are angry with me. I have failed as a parent by not being there to be your father. I have failed as a man by not taking care of your mother, whom I have learned has passed away years ago. I wish I could more fully express my sympathy on this, but I know precious little of you and your mother, except for the few facts Princess Aeka has provided me. I can only say that a child should not have to live without a loving family to support her as she grows to adulthood. Although I do not deserve forgiveness, I ask it, none-the-less.  
  
"It pains me to be denied the priviledge of meeting you face-to-face. Perhaps, someday we will meet. Hopefully then I will be able to convince you of the veracity of my words. Until that day, I will hold you as dear to my heart as the Royal Family.  
  
"With Fondness, Your Father."  
  
Ryoko found herself staring at this second letter even harder than the other as she tried deperately to read between the lines and learn if the words written there were sincere, or merely patronizing. Either way, the person who had written them was pretty intelligent. He used a lot of big words. But still, anyone could write-up a good letter of apology and present it for submission. Ryoko wanted to believe the man was telling the bald truth. She wanted to believe she had family who cared for her. But after more than twenty years of life and precious few reliable friends, she was skeptical. What she really wanted was to meet this man and determine for herself if he was sincere, or if he was merely trying to weasel his way out of an uncomfortable and embarrassing position.  
  
One of the things Ryoko had been able to discern from the letter was that the guy had enough money to settle his financial obligations. The last time she had thought to check, that would be from eighteen to twenty five years of monthly payments ranging from paltry to excessive, depending on the local laws. Even if the monthly dues were small, she would still be entitled to a handy sum. If he were rich, then the sum would be much greater. It was certainly nice to know she had a nest-egg tucked away somewhere. But that did nothing to change how she felt about learning she actually had parents somewhere. Her father she could perhaps come to an understanding with. It sounded like he had had a fling with a girl and gotten her pregnant. That happened often enough that she didn't hold it against him. But as for her deceased mother, Ryoko would never forgive her. There was no longer any doubt that the woman had abandoned her. If she had died only a few years ago, then she had knowingly discarded her new-born in that back-alley trash pile. As far as Ryoko was concerned, she deserved to die a horrible death and burn in Hell for all eternity.  
  
Ryoko looked over at the photographs again, feeling satisfaction that the men who had so tormented her as a child were going to be punished for what they had done. Of course, the fact that they had finally been caught meant that Aeka was prancing around the planet, blabbing what she knew, despite having been sworn to secrecy along with the other girls. Still, Ryoko supposed it didn't really matter anymore. Daisuke's defense plan was fairly simple. Neither of them had any illusions about her guilt or innocence. She had done nearly everything she was accused of. His plan was to appeal to the jury's sense of pity by telling them her story. If she could win their sympathy - Ryoko sneered at the idea, despite it being her only hope - then there was a possibility they may have pity for her and let her go. It was that or nothing. If convicted, the death penalty was mandatory. Now, with what she had just learned, death did not seem so appealing.  
  
Setting the second latter aside with care, Ryoko stood up and went to the polished metal plate on the wall that served as her mirror. Her reflection was not impressive. The Ryoko that gazed back at her had eyes puffy from crying and a tangled mass of cyan hair that looked like a massive bird's nest. Her arraignment was tomorrow. The court would hear the charges and she would enter her plea. If she looked like an uncouth space pirate, they would think of her as that. But, if she cleaned herself up first and made herself look like an innocent girl whom society had used and abused, her story would be more believable. Ryoko had seen picture of herself that people had taken. She had even posed for some of them. They were all oozing with confidence and strength. She needed to shatter that image, and become the victim. It was not the kind of person she wanted to be. Ryoko despised the idea of being the victim again. But, deep down, she felt it to be true. At least it used to be true. She had thrown that mantle off years ago. Now she was being forced to wear it again, this time for her own survival. At the very least, she needed to look presentable. There would be little sympathy for a bedraggled wild-child.  
  
There was another consideration, as well. Her father, whoever he was, would likely be watching the trial on television. Even if he was not aware that she was his daughter, she wanted him to have a good impression of her. Of course, there was also Tenchi. Thinking of them, she took the comb that had been so thoughtfully provided for her vanity and began pulling it through the snarls and tangles of her hair. Ryoko felt some surprise as she realized that she still wanted to look good for Tenchi, even though he did not desire her. It would have been beautiful to hold him close and feel his heart beating with hers.  
  
A familiar sense of melancholy began to descend over Ryoko again as her hands faltered. Her gaze fell to the wash basin that extended from the wall at the base of the mirror. Quickly pulling herself from that pit, Ryoko returned her gaze to the mirror and attacked her messy hair with a growl and renewed vigor. She had received good news today and would not allow her lousy love-life to reduce the importance of what she had learned. That much she could still manage.  
  
END.  
  
AFTERWORD: The trial will be soon. I promise. 


	21. Honesty

**THE JOB, Chapter 21: Honesty **

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Once more I have begun to write! I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. As with my other fan-fic projects, this story has also suffered due to the cruel travesty known as "work". Now that things have slowed a bit, I can get back to more fulfilling pursuits such as this.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 12 August 2004

EMAIL: 

BEGIN.

It was nearly time. Sitting in the same small, stark room that Ryoko had seen Daisuke in for their initial discussion about her case, she and her lawyer were going over the last minute details. Although Ryoko was still in her prison jumpsuit and feedback mittens, she at least had a fairly comfortable chair, a nice table, and good lighting. There were no windows, of course. It wouldn't do to have prisoners that could fly jumping out of them, not that that would help her any. This was Jurai Prime, after all. Without Ryo-o-ki to help her, Ryoko doubted she would be able to get off the planet. Thus, the only method of escape was to work within the system. With some luck, she might even get acquitted. Thinking of just how much luck she was going to need for that made Ryoko sigh aloud.

"Something wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Is this gonna work?"

"Well... trying to cast doubt on the prosecution's evidence probably won't work. There's just too much of it. So, we need to make the jury sympathetic to your position. Look on the bright side. You'll get to see your friends again."

"I guess..."

Looking at Ryoko as she sat before him, Daisuke felt relieved that she had taken his advice about her appearance. Ryoko had cleaned her hair and tied it up in a ponytail, which had the effect of making her look younger than was true. If she kept her head down and occasionally shed a tear or two, hopefully the jury might think twice about condemning her.

"I am glad that you took my advice on your appearance."

"Yeah, well..."

"Just remember, prosecution is going to present a lot of evidence before we get to make our case. So don't be surprised if I just sit there and say 'No questions, Your Honor.' "

"I got it."

Seeing that Ryoko still seemed depressed, Daisuke decided that hearing about Minister Sakahara's arrest might cheer her up a bit. He knew from Ryoko herself that the man had been in charge of Caladan's Social Services before moving up to Jurai itself, and that he had taken advantage of his charges to amass great wealth and favor among society's elite.

"Sakahara's been arrested."

Ryoko looked up at him, and for a moment, Daisuke thought she was going to smile.

"I hope they chop off his..." Remembering her role in the trial, Ryoko decided on a more civilized word than what she had initially thought of. But that did little to change how she felt about that person. "...man-parts."

Daisuke shivered at the raw hate in Ryoko's voice.

"Actually, he's been accused of murdering the Minister of Justice."

Although that wasn't what Ryoko thought he ought to be accused of, it would do.

"So... he'll be executed?"

"If convicted. He'll probably get the second-best attorney in the galaxy."

"Why not the first-best?"

"I'm kind of busy with your case, right now."

Ryoko finally cracked a smile. She even started to laugh. But after the first few chuckles, she sighed aloud, her shoulders slumping. During that brief moment of weakness when Ryoko's normally iron-clad control slipped, Daisuke saw the frightened girl within. His resolve to win this case grew stronger.

"I'll get you out of this. I promise"

Sitting on a large sofa with the lights off in his very large room deep within the Jurai Royal Palace, Tenchi stared blankly at the unlit holo-display. It was the end of the first day of the so-called Trial of the Century, Ryoko's trial, and he felt like the whole affair was a sham. For an entire day, he had watched the trial on the Jurai version of television, and he felt disgusted. Ryoko's lawyer, whom Tenchi had initially felt pretty good about, had sat on his ass doing nearly nothing except saying "No questions, Your Honor." Written testimony, witnesses, videos, piles of evidence were presented against Ryoko. Unless Mister Karatai pulled a miracle out of his hat, Ryoko would be executed.

Not since his mother had died had Tenchi felt so... sick. This churning feeling in his stomach and the sense of helplessness had him on edge. He wanted nothing more than to do something to help get Ryoko out of this mess. But here he was, restrained from even talking to Ryoko. Even worse, he was forced to sit idle while her lawyer did nothing. This situation was almost too much to bear.

Unnoticed at the back of the room, the door silently swung open. Aeka crept through the door so as not to alarm Tenchi. She was not trying to sneak-up on him or anything petty like Ryoko would try. But she felt greatly concerned by the way he was neglecting his own welfare. Lately, Tenchi seemed like a shadow of himself, roaming around the palace with a far-off look on his face. He spoke rarely, and kept completely to himself. Now he was sitting in the dark, staring at an inactive holographic projector. She herself had only just gotten back to the palace after meeting Sasami, Washu, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito at the spaceport. They were all due to testify at the trial tomorrow along with herself, Azaka, Kamidake, and Tenchi. The four new arrivals had been disappointed that Tenchi had not come to greet them. They were in the palace now, along with Mihoshi and Kiyone. Sasami was insisting she make dinner for everyone, including Tenchi. That meant Aeka had to convince him to leave the privacy of his room and the blank display in favor of a social gathering that he probably was not very interested in.

Any fool could see that Tenchi was broken up about Ryoko's arrest and trial. But only those who knew him could tell just how much it was affecting him. Aeka had a bad feeling in her gut. Normally, a person would be very outspoken about a friend in these kinds of circumstances. It wasn't like Tenchi to isolate himself in this way. That kind of depth of feeling from Tenchi concerning Ryoko made Aeka think that there may be much more to Tenchi's feelings than she had ever thought. She hoped that was not true. But, like Ryoko's case, the evidence here was hard to ignore.

"Lord Tenchi?"

"What?"

Aeka stopped short when she heard the force in Tenchi's voice.

"I'm sorry. If you wish to be alone..."

Tenchi sighed aloud. He hadn't meant to be rude. He just hadn't heard Aeka enter and her voice had taken him by surprise.

"No. No, I'm sorry, Aeka. I don't mean to be rude. I'm just..." Tenchi shook his head and then lifted a hand, half-heartedly gesturing to the inactive display. "Did you watch the trial?"

"No. I saw the evidence in advance of the trial, so I felt there was no need." Peering through the dimness of the room, Aeka could see that Tenchi looked just as bedraggled as the day he had arrived. "Have you been in here all day?"

"I can't believe what I saw." Tenchi went on without answering Aeka's question. It just didn't seem important right now, especially when someone's life was on the line. "I thought Ryoko's lawyer was going to try to get her out of trouble! But he just sat there like a frog on a log!"

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Well, I think it stinks! I'm going to go crazy if I have to sit through another day of that."

"Tomorrow, Lord Tenchi. Tomorrow Mister Karatai will have us testify for Miss Ryoko."

"Yeah." Tenchi sighed again, this time for the purpose of relieving stress. "I know. I guess... I don't know."

"The others have arrived."

"Dad and Grandpa?"

"Yes. Also Sasami and Washu."

"I guess I should go say hello."

"I agree. Sasami is going to make dinner tonight, so you should get cleaned up."

"Yes."

Although Tenchi answered in the affirmative, he remained seated facing away from her and towards the inoperative holo-screen. Seeing that he had no intention of getting up, Aeka prompted him again by mentioning the palace's incredibly huge bath house.

"If you like, I'll have the bath cleared for you."

"All right." Tenchi finally stood up, stretching his arms over his head with a groan. "Maybe a bath will help clear my head."

Aeka backed through the door, leaving it ajar so that Tenchi would not think she was letting him off the hook. To either side of the door, Azaka and Kamidake stood vigilant guard. In a low voice, Aeka issued them instructions for Tenchi's itinerary.

"Kamidake, go ahead and clear the palace baths for Lord Tenchi."

"Of course, Princess." After a brief bow, Kamidake strode away to the baths.

"Azaka, please accompany Lord Tenchi. Make sure he doesn't do anything... rash."

"I'll keep my eye on him, Highness." Although Azaka had no intention of disobeying the princess, he felt it his duty to remind her that she would be without a bodyguard until either he and Kamidake returned or she reclaimed her robotic guardians. "Although..."

"I'll be fine. This is the Royal Palace, after all."

"Indeed. However, the palace is not as safe as it once was. Walk cautiously, Highness."

"I'll remember."

Azaka stood his post outside the door as Princess Aeka walked away back in the direction she had come. Soon, Tenchi opened the door. He seemed surprised to see a Knight of Jurai waiting for him.

"Azaka? Why aren't you with Aeka?"

"The Princess bade me to attend you, Highness."

"Oh." Tenchi walked past Azaka in the rough direction of the palace baths. The elder Knight followed him about a pace behind. "I guess Aeka thinks I'm crazy."

"The Princess is concerned for your welfare."

Tenchi chewed thoughtfully on his lip as he walked through the halls of the private wing of the palace. At the moment, it was Ryoko's welfare that was foremost in Tenchi's mind. He wanted to pump Azaka for information, but he didn't know what questions to ask. There was also her feelings for him to consider. Asking the wrong questions, or too many questions, would probably upset her, further jeopardizing Ryoko's chances for acquittal. The Knights, on the other hand, had no such issues.

"I'd feel better if Ryoko weren't in jail. Azaka, isn't there some way of getting Ryoko out of this without making her go through the trial? Can't she be pardoned or something?"

Azaka nearly missed a step when Tenchi asked about a pardon. In fact, the ruler of Jurai, currently Aeka, did indeed have the power to pardon a criminal. However, if Aeka had not informed Tenchi of this, then there was a very good reason. It was definitely not his place to speak contrary to her wishes. Whatever differences of opinion Tenchi and Aeka had over Ryoko were their business, not his.

"I'm certain Princess Aeka has made every reasonable effort to assist Miss Ryoko."

"Everyone I talk to keeps saying that." Tenchi observed with a sigh. "It makes me feel like there's some conspiracy going on against Ryoko."

Azaka remained silent, rather than trying to assuage Tenchi's misgivings any further. The young Prince's comments about a conspiracy were not completely untrue. But that was due to the outstanding criminal charges, rather than some malicious personal vendetta. Looking up ahead, Azaka could see Kamidake was waiting silently for their arrival at the entrance to the baths. As Tenchi arrived at the tall door, he stopped in his tracks, nearly causing Azaka to run him over from behind..

"Kamidake, do you know of any way to get Ryoko out of trouble?"

"I'm certain that Princess Aeka is doing everything in her power to assist Miss Ryoko."

Tenchi turned his head to look directly at his escort.

"That is almost exactly what Azaka said."

A bead of sweat rolled down Kamidake's brow as Tenchi considered how he might get a different answer from one of them.

"You guys are called Knights of Jurai."

"Correct." Both men answered.

"Is that anything like a samurai?"

"My apologies, Lord Tenchi." Azaka answered. "But, what is a samurai?"

Scratching at his scalp, Tenchi tried to explain the concept as best he could. For once, he felt grateful for all the lessons his grandfather had given him.

"That's kind of hard to explain. Basically, the samurai were feudal warriors of ancient Japan, who swore fealty to their lord and the Emperor. They lived by the seven virtues of Bushido: Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honor, and Loyalty."

The knights' pride shone through when they heard the list of virtues that were so much like their own.

"Do Knights of Jurai have a similar code?"

"We do."

"Is honesty one of them?"

"It is."

"Then, honestly, is there any way to get Ryoko out of trouble?"

"She can be found innocent." Azaka promptly answered.

"Besides that."

Azaka and Kamidake shared a worried glance. Although they were not under any moral obligation not to tell Tenchi of Aeka's power to pardon, informing him could cause a great deal of friction between them. Princess Aeka would definitely not appreciate that. However, their oaths as knights required them to answer honestly. Azaka had been a knight longer, and was more accustomed to giving less than clear answers. Kamidake, on the other hand, was still rather young and idealistic. He had his own opinions regarding current events. After witnessing Ryoko's selfless actions last year, his personal belief was that she was a hero and did not deserve the persecution she was currently undergoing. In addition, he could see that Tenchi was smitten with the girl. He also should not be made to suffer so.

"Lord Tenchi, the answer you seek, the truth, is that the ruling monarch of the Holy Empire of Jurai can pardon any criminal at any time."

Tenchi looked him straight in the eye.

"Is Aeka that monarch?"

"She is."

Tenchi slowly nodded in appreciation, although he could not for the life of him understand why Aeka would not use that power, or even tell him of it. He could not accept that Aeka hated Ryoko that much.

"Thank you, Kamidake, for being honest."

Kamidake bowed to Tenchi.

"Of course, Highness."

Tenchi returned the bow, then turned to go take his bath. After closing the doors behind him, Kamidake and Azaka took up their positions in front of the door. They were silent for over a full minute before Azaka spoke.

"That was foolish."

"It was honest."

"Indeed."

END.

AFTERWORD: If you are wondering what happened to the first day of the trial, I intentionally left it out. I felt that presenting a bunch of evidence with little actual testimony would slow the story down entirely too much, as well as being really boring. Honestly, I wouldn't want to put anyone through an entire day's worth of reading that consists of nothing more than really obvious and uninspired statements. The next chapter will be personal testimony at the trial, and a startling revelation when Ryoko takes the stand in her own defense.


	22. Unwanted

**THE JOB, Chapter 22: Unwanted.**

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! This year you really have something to give thanks for: another chapter of The Job! This chapter has probably given me the most trouble. I keep wanting to put in more testimony, such as having the girls talk about Ryoko and revealing inner thoughts under public scrutiny. Well, I think that would get old really quickly. Besides, it would kind of ruin the mystique of Tenchi Muyo if everyone (the characters) suddenly revealed their true feelings all at once. Also, I have been writing this particular story long enough. Chapters have been getting longer and longer, and I originally wanted this story to have short chapters with only a brief delay between each. I think it's time to bring this story to a close.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 24 November 2004

EMAIL: 

BEGIN.

"Your Honor, the Defense calls Ryoko Harada to the stand."

Ryoko stood up from her seat and shuffled to the witness stand. This was it. This was her time to tell the galaxy why she was who she was, and what had driven her to take such extraordinary measures just to survive. Hopefully, the jury would be sympathetic. Ryoko almost laughed as she took her place on the witness stand. It was horribly ironic that she was actually trying to score sympathy points with a jury of so-called peers. They were the common people; those who went about their lives on a day-to-day basis with little regard for others, unless they were inconvenienced. Pretty much everyone considered jury-duty an inconvenience. From the looks on their faces, they didn't seem very happy with her. The prosecution had detailed every little scam and misdemeanor she had ever committed, with only a few exceptions. They looked about ready to hang her. Daisuke followed a couple paces behind, ready to begin the questioning.

"Miss Ryoko, how would you describe your arrest?"

"I turned myself in."

"Why?"

"Tenchi said I should take more responsibility for myself."

"How did you feel when he said that?"

Ryoko had to pause to consider her answer.

"Kind of sad, I guess."

"Why is that?"

"Because I knew he had no idea what it meant for me to do that."

"And what would it mean?"

"That I would have to turn myself in to pay for my crimes."

"Would you describe that as the action of a cold-blooded criminal?"

A small grin spread across Ryoko's lips.

"No, not really."

"Would you describe yourself as a criminal?"

The lawyer for the Jurai Prosecutor's Office, Masahiro Gonzo, stood up.

"Objection. The defendant's opinions on her own behavior have no bearing on her guilt or innocence."

The judge for the case, Judge Garland, an older woman with silver hair, spectacles, and a rather severe look about her, seemed to think about that for a second before coming to a decision.

"Counsel indicated in his opening statement that he would be pursuing a character defense. Objection over-ruled."

Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief. Daisuke had indicated to her that the objection would occur, and that the judge would have to rule on it. Her entire case hinged on the testimony being allowed. Otherwise, there was not much for her to tell. Daisuke repeated the question.

"Would you describe yourself as a criminal, Ryoko?"

"I just did what I had to do to survive."

"Survival. Is there a trait or desire that, to you, is any more compelling than that?"

As Ryoko opened her mouth to respond in the negative, a different answer popped into her mind. An image of Tenchi floated before her eyes.

"There's... one thing I can think of."

Daisuke look right at her. He did not like surprises. As Ryoko's defense attorney, it was his job to get her out of trouble. Unexpected answers could put a big monkey-wrench in the works. Now it would look very suspicious if he did not pursue the line of questioning. Hoping like hell, Daisuke went forward.

"What might that be?"

"Love."

Daisuke grinned. He should have known.

"Love, you say?"

Ryoko confidently nodded.

"Yes."

"Thinking of anyone in particular?"

Daisuke actually succeeded in getting Ryoko to blush.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Tenchi."

"The same Tenchi the witnesses spoke of earlier?"

Ryoko nodded.

"Ryoko, are you familiar with the penalty scale for Ultra Class A criminals?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what the penalty is for Capitol Piracy with Deaths Resulting?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Execution, if possible. Otherwise, eternal confinement in sub-space."

"Were you aware of the penalty before you were apprehended?"

"Yes."

"And yet, here you are." Daisuke let the sentence hang so that the given testimony would have a chance to sink into the hearts of the jury.

"Well, then. Let's move on and investigate the what of the acts of survival you spoke of. Do you know where you're from?"

"I guess."

"Is the answer is in question?"

"Well, the person who told me didn't have a reason to lie. But there's no proof of it."

"I see. What do you believe the answer to be?"

"Makina."

"And who told you this?"

"A nun at the orphanage I was in."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

Ryoko's head began to droop.

"Yes."

"What did she tell you?"

"Where I was found."

"Where, exactly, did she say you were found?"

Ryoko hung her head, refusing to answer. Daisuke had told her in advance that he would be asking her personal questions. But he had not told her they would be that personal. Her origin was not something she ever discussed with anyone.

"Please, answer the question."

"I don't want to."

The judge glared down at Ryoko from her place on high.

"Witness will answer the question."

Ryoko remained silent. When the judge raised her gavel to impose some form of punishment for noncompliance, Daisuke jumped in with a suggestion.

"Your Honor, perhaps the witness would feel more comfortable writing the answer for the court."

Judge Garland slowly lowered her arm.

"I suppose that would be acceptable. Any problem with that, Mister Gonzo?"

The attorney for the Jurai Empire's judicial branch just shrugged.

"Fine by me, if she can figure out how to write with feedback gloves on."

There was a few chuckles as those who were watching recalled that Ryoko was still wearing the mittens that kept her from generating offensive energy attacks, thus, making it impossible to write.

"Oops." Daisuke apologized to Ryoko as she glared balefully at him through the hair that hung in front of her eyes. "Well, perhaps we could remove the feedback mittens."

Mister Gonzo shot to his feet, nearly overturning his desk in the process.

"**I OBJECT!** Ryoko is accused of 79 counts of Piracy with Death Resulting and 18 counts of Capitol Murder, five of those premeditated! Frankly, I'm a little uneasy just being in the same room as her!"

With an easy-going smile, Daisuke turned to address his reply to the presiding judge.

"Your Honor, if Mister Gonzo's evidence is true, do you really think we would even be here having this trial? I mean, I'm standing right next to her, and I seem to be whole and unharmed. What's more, the witness box is surrounded by a class four reactive energy shield. If Miss Ryoko refuses to put the gloves back on, she will simply remain in the box until she complies."

Gonzo shook his head.

"This is highly irregular."

Judge Garland drummed her fingers on her desk as she contemplated Ryoko's unwillingness to speak.

"Normally, I'd start throwing fines at the witness until she complies. But, since she is penniless and facing the death-penalty already, I can't think of any further penalty that would force the witness to speak if she is disinclined to do so. Therefore, I have no other alternative but to order the feedback mittens removed. However, they will only be removed for as long as it takes to write the answer to the question."

Gonzo sat back down, keeping a sharp lookout to the front where Ryoko was sitting. One of the guards, an older male Jurai Internal Security officer, retrieved a remote control from a loop on his belt and pointed it at Ryoko. The mittens immediately expanded to several times their original size, allowing Ryoko to remove them with little effort. Daisuke, seeing that his suggestion was being implemented, went back to his courtroom desk to retrieve a writing pad. He shuffled aside a few of the documents that were cluttering the desk. Once he had the paper and pen in hand, he returned to the witness stand and handed the implements to Ryoko. The class four reactive energy shield that Daisuke had spoken of remained inactive, as it was not detecting any known forms of harmful energy or radiation.

"There."

Ryoko stared forlornly at the pad in her hands.

"Ryoko, if you don't answer the question, Judge Garland's going to get upset."

A ripple of laughter swept through the courtroom at Daisuke's comment. The judge, who was renowned for her temper, merely cleared her throat while glaring at the defense attorney.

"All right, already." Reluctantly, Ryoko took the pen and began to scrawl her answer across the paper. For all her reluctance, the actual act of writing her answer took only a second. "Here." Ryoko thrust the pad out as if it were some highly undesirable thing. However, as the written testimony was now officially evidence, it was the security officer's task to retrieve it. The older man stepped forward and quickly snatched the pad away from Ryoko as if she might snap at him during the attempt. The officer was quite used to hearing and seeing disturbing things in the environment of the courtroom. His only reaction at seeing what was written was a raised eyebrow. Dutifully, he walked the pad the judge and handed it over.

"Your Honor," Mister Gonzo prompted, "the feedback mittens?"

"I hear you." Ryoko grumbled at the man's paranoia. If she had wanted to hurt someone, she would have done it a long time ago.

Judge Garland glanced at the pad once, then waved the guard on. Next, the officer went to the desk of the prosecution. Mister Gonzo rolled his eyes and sighed with disapproval. Next, the pad went to the ten-person jury. The officer handed the pad to the head juror. The man's eyes went wide as he stared at the paper for several seconds. Casting a nervous glance towards Ryoko, he handed the pad to the next juror, an unpreposing family-woman. She took one look at the pad and started to cry. She quickly passed the pad away in distaste. Around the jury the pad made it's rounds. At each stop, the reactions ranged from angry grimaces to tears of outrage. Judge Garland waited for the pad to return to the security officer before speaking. Murmurs of curiosity began to make the rounds as the viewers wondered what could be drawing such a strong reaction from the formerly stolid jury.

"For the record, bailiff will read the written response aloud."

**"NO!"** Ryoko jumped to her feet. "You didn't say he was going to read it out loud!"

The crack of Judge Garland's gavel snapped across the court room. "Sit down and shut up!"

Ryoko slumped back into her chair.

"No..."

The officer cleared his throat before speaking.

"For the record..."

"Stop it..." Ryoko shut her eyes tight.

"...the witnesses answer is --"

"STOP!"

Afraid that her most shameful secret would be made public and unable to talk the court out of it, Ryoko tried to attack. Her first instinct, although less than lethal, was to blast a big hole in the floor at the officer's feet, which instantaneously activated the feedback mittens. The energy she released was absorbed by the mittens and amplified five fold, then redirected back into her, with excruciating results. Ryoko screamed as the energy coursed through her body.

In the back of the courtroom, there was a commotion brewing. Someone burst from the public gallery and ran for the main floor. Besides being protected by a constant forcefield that was always on, the main floor was also under constant guard. There were two young male officers of athletic build on duty. When they saw someone rushing the floor, they acted promptly to intercept the young man. But just as they got within a hand's-breadth of him, the youth expertly snatched their wrists and flung them away with almost no effort. However, one of the guards had the presence of mind to grab at his hair on the way out. Unfortunately for him, the hair was false, and came away in his hand. Tenchi Masaki charged the floor, only to meet the dividing forcefield head-on. Luckily, his evasive tactics with the officers had robbed him of most of his forward momentum, and he only stumbled backwards in surprise. He quickly moved forward again, pressing against the wall-like force-field.

"Ryoko!"

In the brief moment before Ryoko's nervous system shut-down from the overload, she saw Tenchi pounding on the shimmering forcefield and shouting her name. Then she collapsed behind the witness box.

Fearing that Ryoko had taken an injury or worse, Tenchi stared at the apparently empty witness box as Daisuke quickly went around to the back to check on his client. For a moment only his feet were visible from around the corner, then he stood up with a relieved look on his face.

"She's alive."

Tenchi released the breath that he hadn't even realized that he was holding. He took a moment to silently thank all the gods of strength for giving Ryoko such a strong constitution. In the moment that he was silently giving thanks, the two guards that he had slipped by a moment ago came for him again. However, they were unaccustomed to dealing with members of the royal family, who rarely went out without an escort. Still acting on Aeka's orders, Azaka and Kamidake had surreptitiously followed Tenchi, despite his disguise. Although they had left their staves behind in order to blend in more effectively, they were still more than capable in hand-to-hand combat. Quickly grabbing the two guards, the knights tossed them aside like so much dirty laundry.

"It is our duty to protect the royal family." Azaka offered by way of explanation.

"We sincerely hope this won't get any worse." Kamidake added, just before Judge Garland's voice roared across the courtroom.

"In the name of Tsunami I have had enough!" Everyone looked at the Judge's bench to see Judge Garland towering imperiously over the courtroom, her face burning red with indignance. "This is a court of law, not a wrestling ring! Since the public can't seem to control themselves, and I know full damn well why my witness was reluctant to testify, I am hereby declaring these proceedings closed! Security! Empty the gallery at once!" Garland sat down with a thump and a growl, still glowering at those who were crowding her courtroom.

The two security guards that had been tossed about twice this day got back to their feet again. They kept quiet as they went about directing the observers and media out, but not without directing nasty looks at the two cloaked Knights of Jurai.

"Lord Masaki, that includes you, as well."

Tenchi looked up at the judge, perturbed that she would order him out before he even knew Ryoko's condition. Standing up straighter, Tenchi looked at the judge with as much determination as he could muster. At the moment, that was a quite a lot of determination.

"I'm not leaving until I know Ryoko's all right."

Judge Garland could see that Tenchi meant what he said. By the look on his face, she believed that he really would stand there until he was satisfied. Recalling that she had a duty to the welfare of the participants of the trial, as well as maintaining order, the judge looked down to her left to see if the bailiff was attending to the witness/defendant. Besides being a security guard, the man was also a trained Emergency Medical Technician. At the moment, he was checking Ryoko's vital signs.

"Well?"

"It seems she's only unconscious. But I've never seen such a strong reaction from a set of feedback mittens. I doubt she'll recover before dinner time."

Daisuke got to his feet and rounded the bench with a look of anger on his face.

"You Honor, with all due respect, this is unacceptable! In the interests of the safety of my client, I demand the feedback mittens be immediately and permanently removed!"

The head prosecutor came to his feet again. This time he jarred the table so hard that a cup of water spilled over.

"I strongly protest! If it hadn't been for the feedback mittens, the right honorable bailiff would be a smoldering pile of jello! Besides that, he just said she was only unconscious. The current arrangement is perfectly safe for everyone."

Rarely did Daisuke ever get truly riled up in court. It was his job, after all. But once in a while, when he felt strongly about something, a little of that emotion slipped out. Right now, he was quite angry.

"If my client is in anyway injured as a result of this cruel treatment, I swear I'll switch from a defender to a prosecutor in half a minute!"

Judge Garland's face turned red again.

"You are out of order, Mister Karatai! If you think you can get away with ---" Looking down from her position above Daisuke Karatai, Garland noticed Tenchi was still waiting for a response. Realizing that things were getting out of hand again, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Lord Masaki, the young lady is unconscious. But she is expected to recover." Looking to her left, the judge saw that the jury looked completely frazzled after all the excitement. "In the interest of justice, I'm calling a close to today's proceedings."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tenchi turned to leave. Behind him, the prosecutor respectfully cleared his throat before calling for the judge's attention.

"Your Honor?"

"Oh, for... what?" Garland glared at the head prosecutor.

"The witness's testimony hasn't been read for the record."

"Oh."

"Is this really necessary?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes." Gonzo answered.

"Fine. Let's get on with it." Garland agreed. "Bailiff?"

"Your Honor?" Daisuke meekly interrupted.

Garland's hands curled into claws and her eyes began to burn with a hellish orange glow.

"What!?"

"The gallery is not yet clear."

A sudden eruption in her stomach caused Judge Garland to pull open a drawer and reach for some anti-acid pills while waving at the guards to finish the job they had been assigned. Popping three of the pills along with a glass of water, the judge waited until Tenchi and the knights were on their way before proceeding.

Listening to the footsteps receding behind him, Daisuke declined to look back. He had a feeling Tenchi was directing a pointed stare at him from over his shoulder, while wondering why this older man seemed so concerned with his romantic interest. Daisuke had seen it dozens of times. An overly concerned spouse or lover charged the forcefield knowing full-well that it was impossible to get through. Then the guards threw them out of the building. He had seen too many relationships torn to shreds by the secrets revealed in court. In this case, he thought it best to keep Tenchi in the dark about Ryoko's past. Hopefully, he hadn't aroused too many suspicions with his outburst.

"Mister Karatai?"

"Huh?" Daisuke looked up to see he was being addressed. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Judge Garland reached into the drawer again, this time for a vial of something that would definitely not help a bleeding ulcer. She stopped just in time to avoid a substantial breech of court ethics.

"The feedback mittens will stay on. Bailiff, read the damn answer before I really lose my temper."

"Yes, Your Honor. For the record, the witnesses answer was... 'in a trash pile'."

The double doors to the courtroom closed with an imperiously resounding thud.

END.

AFTERWORD: I made up every aspect of Ryoko's background. There's no evidence for any of it.


	23. The Games We Play

**THE JOB, Chapter 23: The Games We Play.**

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: In this chapter, the scene is set for the finale of The Job.

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 08 April 2005

EMAIL: silently observed Tenchi from the balcony overlooking the royal garden. Actually, the garden's size made it more like a park. The young man was sitting by himself on a rope-and-board swing suspended from a branch in an ancient old oak tree. Aeka's father had made that swing for her when she was five. It had been a source of great joy for her until the day news of her father's death had reached her. Now that swing only brought Aeka sad memories.

She watched as Tenchi began to swing back and forth. It gladdened Aeka to see the swing could still bring joy to someone. Tenchi pumped back and forth, making the swing go higher and higher. She began to grow concerned when the swing's arc began to approach the horizontal plane. Higher and higher the swing went, until Tenchi suddenly jumped. He flew up and out, describing a graceful arc through the air until he came crashing down into the bushes.

"TENCHI!" Aeka shrieked leaping from the balcony. She squatted as she hit the ground, absorbing the impact without injury. The princess sprinted to where she had seen Tenchi fall, her royal robes flutterring and waving around her, baring her legs to any who cared to see. Heedless of her own safety, Aeka jumped into the thorny roses. Tenchi lay amungst the thorns and red blossoms, scratched, but otherwise unharmed. He stared up at the sky with a blank expression on his face as Aeka dropped to her knees beside him.

"Lord Tenchi! For God's sake, why did you do that? You scared the life out of me!"

"Ryoko's going to die, and it's all my fault."

So that's what this was about. Aeka shook her head in denial of what Tenchi had just said.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Ryoko turned herself in because of what I said."

"That doesn't mean she's going to die!"

"Yes, it does. Any idiot can see it."

"But... Tenchi, you musn't give up hope!"

"What hope is there, when the penalty for Ryoko's crimes is death?"

Aeka began to shake at hearing Tenchi speak of losing hope. She had always felt as if he were stronger than anyone. For Tenchi to admit he had lost hope, he must be truly desolate.

"I command you not to give up hope. And If you do not, I shall do something dreadful."

"Whatever it is, it can't possibly make me feel any worse than I do right now."

For several seconds, Aeka sat at Tenchi's side, with her fists clenched in her lap, and tears stinging her eyes. Slowly, she raised her right hand up over her head.

"If you utter one more fatalistic or hopeless word, I'll hit you."

Tenchi closed his eyes.

"Go ahead. I deserve it."

For a moment, Aeka hesitated. Tenchi was calling her on the threat, and now she had to either fold or make good on it. Her closed hand shook above her head with the strain. Then, she dropped her fist, letting it fall softly to Tenchi's chest even as her tears fell on the crushed rose blossoms beneath her knees.

"There. I've hit you. Happy now?"

If the situation had not been so emotional, Tenchi might have smiled at the sarcasm. But the utter desolation he felt at the prospect of Ryoko's imminent execution had drained all humor from him. In addition, he had not forgotten that Aeka still held the power of pardon. Although Tenchi understood that Aeka and Ryoko were not only rivals for his attention, but disliked each other quite a bit, he still found it difficult to believe that Aeka would allow Ryoko to be executed. Looking up at the princess, Tenchi saw only his friend, Aeka; a sweet and demure lady, who was very concerned for him. In a way, he felt guilty for his attraction to Ryoko. But that feeling of attraction was so strong now that he could no longer deny what was in his heart. Tenchi sat up.

"Aeka, I can't let Ryoko die. I just can't."

"You said it yourself." Aeka replied, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "She did do all those things. Why does she deserve to go free when others do not?"

"Is that why you won't pardon her?" Tenchi tried not to look harshly at Aeka. He felt no enmity towards Aeka for her inaction, only sadness.

Aeka froze when she heard Tenchi's words. She had hoped and prayed that somehow Tenchi would not learn of that. Being something of a pragmatist, she had not truly expected it would turn out that way. So, she had mentally rehearsed what she would say to Tenchi to explain herself in this situation. But all the mental practice in the world didn't help her cope with the fluttering of her heart in such a tense situation. Hastily, Aeka wiped at her eyes.

"As I said, why does Ryoko deserve to go free when others do not?"

Tenchi found himself at a bit of a loss. Aeka's response made sense. Other than his feelings, what was different about Ryoko that entitled her to freedom? Tenchi could not conjure a response to answer that question satisfactorily. However, there was one other option to try.

"Ryoko helped us when we needed it the most. She helped you."

Aeka straightened her back at hearing Tenchi's talk of honor.

"Yes, she did. That is why I returned to Jurai; to discharge that debt." Seeing an opportunity to show Tenchi something that he would most likely approve of, Aeka got to her feet. "Lord Tenchi, there's something I would like to show you."

Tenchi correctly deduced from Aeka's desire to show him something that, whatever it was, it had to do with Ryoko. His curiosity was sufficiently piqued for him to rise again and follow Aeka to where ever it was she wished to go. As Tenchi got up, Aeka took his hand.

"Come."

Tenchi went.

Aeka laid a set of official records in front of Tenchi so that he could see her efforts for himself. Tenchi sat at a smallish desk in Aeka's private study where the princess kept important papers and documents, as well as a picture of her family. Tenchi looked at the picture, deducing the persons holding young Aeka and a little blue-haired baby as the princesses' parents. Tenchi wanted to ask about them, but Aeka was already explaining about the files she was presenting to him.

"Lord Tenchi, these are official files and subject to privacy laws, official investigations, and other such requirements. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't discuss what I'm showing you with anyone else."

"I understand."

"These files are all records of arrests and upcoming cases against certain individuals who have committed despicable crimes. Some of these people are very well-known, some are not."

As Tenchi scanned over the pictures and names, he noticed the slick-haired man from the funeral boat. He set his right index finger on the man's picture.

"Isn't this person one of your ministers?"

"Not anymore." Aeka smugly replied.

"What did he do?"

"Besides assassinating one of my other ministers, he was also the leader of a large prostitution ring that specialized in under-aged girls. I would direct your attention to the list of accusors." Aeka put her finger on a paragraph of names several lines long. Tenchi followed Aeka's finger until he found a name he recognized.

"Ryoko Harada." Tenchi looked up at Aeka. "Our Ryoko?"

"Yes. Mister Sakahara was Head of Social Services on Caladan when Ryoko was placed in a school for juvenile delinquents after her first arrest." Aeka intentionally omitted the part about how she was the one who had captured Ryoko.

"I didn't know that." Tenchi began shuffling through the papers, hoping to find a picture of Ryoko when she was younger.

"Of course not. I doubt she would appreciate me telling you any of this. Fortunately for Ryoko, she was already far stronger than her jailors and was able to resist their nefarious requirements. As she was of no use to them, the system was allowed to work, and she was eventually placed with a family, Kagusa and Futsuki Harada, from whom she takes her family name."

"I met them."

"The Harada family?" Aeka asked, surprised.

"Yes. When Ryoko and I went on our trip, she took me to meet them." Tenchi smiled at the happy memory. "They seemed like nice people. Did you know Ryoko played baseball in middle-school?"

Aeka shook her head. Every moment in time that had anything to do with Ryoko was always a revelation.

"There were other issues." Aeka continued while giving Tenchi a disapproving look. "Azaka and Kamidake informed me of your visit to the court room today. So, you should know a bit about Ryoko's origins."

"I can't believe someone would actually do that." Tenchi pushed the one folder away to start looking through another.

"I don't wish to go into the details, but I have independantly verified every accusation against all of these people. Each of them, in one way or another, has taken advantage of Miss Ryoko, amung others. Some of the crimes are so disgusting I won't even speak of them. But... Lord Tenchi, these men will be punished, I swear it."

"I believe you." Tenchi murmured as he found Ryoko's name on another list. He also went looking for the charges this individual, a high-ranking priest, was accused of. What Tenchi found made his eyes burn with anger.

"This is disgusting."

Aeka nodded, feeling vindicated that Tenchi was voicing the same opinion that she held of these people.

"I agree completely."

Tenchi closed the file, putting all the horrid information out of sight.

"Why is it that every time I come to Jurai, people are hurting and killing each other?"

Tenchi's observation so shocked Aeka that she stood in stunned silence for several seconds before she could even think of responding to it.

"That's not true."

"It sure seems that way." Tenchi grumbled as he got up out of the chair to take a walk around the room.

As he meandered around aimlessly while his mind settled, Tenchi noticed a large painting of a Jurai ship in space, hanging above an unused fireplace. Tenchi paused in his tulmultuous pacing to look at the ship. "This looks like your ship."

"No." Aeka joined Tenchi in front of the picture. "That was my father's ship, Kirito."

"Was?"

Aeka always felt reluctant to tell of her parents, prefering to remember them as they were when alive.

"Shortly after Sasami's birth, my father's ship was ambushed by the largest fleet of pirate ships ever assembled. No one survived. My mother... she..."

"Aeka..."

"No, I... want you to understand. My mother went insane with rage. She took our fleet and assaulted the pirates' homebase, destroying them to a man. Afterwards, she fell into a deep depression and withered away right before our eyes. The picture on my desk is the only picture ever taken of all four of us together. Sasami never had the chance to know our parents." Aeka's eyes began to tear at the feelings that the loss of her parents generated.

"I'm sorry." Tenchi offered in condolence.

"When I grew old enough to understand what had truly transpired and who was responsible for it, I swore I would hunt down and eradicate every pirate in the entire galaxy."

"But... Ryoko didn't have anything to do with that."

"Not directly. But she is a pirate."

"She had no choice."

"She most certainly did!" Aeka's eyes flashed with anger. "Like every person alive, she has the ability to choose between right and wrong. Ryoko chose wrong."

Tenchi crossed his arms over his chest.

"How is choosing to die right? What kind of choice was she ever afforded? Who was there to teach her right from wrong? How can you force normal standards of conduct on someone who has never even known what the standards are?"

"Ryoko was given the choice when she was placed with a normal family. You yourself said they seemed like a nice couple. Why would she leave such a place if not by choice?"

"Ryoko told me that Kagusa was going to lose his job, and that if he did they would have to give her back. After what I saw in that folder, I don't blame her for running away."

"But Mister Harada did not lose his job, did he?"

"No." Tenchi reluctantly answered. "He didn't."

"Ryoko was given an opportunity to change. She threw it away."

"She was scared! Can't you see that? Even in the court room, she looked scared!"

Aeka was not truly surprised that Tenchi was beginning to raise his voice. Even the calmest person could be driven to yell when emotions were high. She was trying to keep calm, but Tenchi was getting very passionate in his defense of Ryoko.

"With Miss Ryoko, one never knows what she is truly feeling. It could just be an act to get sympathy with the jury."

Tenchi could feel his patience slipping away. He had tried every rational argument he could think of and Aeka still would not see things his way. He understood the reasons behind her hatred of space-pirates. But it seemed to him that her feelings bordered on the irrational.

"Then why did you bother to come here and dig-up all those facts? Why bother to go through all this trouble if you're just going to let her be killed?"

Tenchi's shouting was really starting to upset Aeka. She did not want him to hate her. But there were issues that she could not simply dismiss in favor of personal debt. The well-being of the people of Jurai had to be her primary concern. Even as she strived to make Tenchi understand her actions, Aeka felt her heart racing to keep up with her thoughts.

"Because I owe her for her assistance, just as you said. I returned to Jurai to make right the horrible treatment she received at the hands of those men, who were using the name and power of their offices for personal gain and pleasure. I even sent proof of it to Miss Ryoko in prison! I wanted her to know what I have done."

Tenchi gritted his teeth. He had no interest in talking about those men. It was Ryoko he wanted to discuss, not that he didn't appreciate what Aeka had done. Exercising great restraint, Tenchi slowly reached out and gently took Aeka by her arms while looking her straight in the eyes.

"Aeka, I agree that those people deserved to be punished for what they did. I'm sure Ryoko would agree, too. But she won't be able to agree with anything if you let her be executed. If you don't free her, she will die. Do you understand that? Dead! Ryoko will be gone forever, and I just can't accept that. Aeka, please. I've never asked you for anything. Not once. You have the power to save Ryoko's life. Please, let her go."

Aeka could not bear the intensity of Tenchi's impassioned plea. She hated to see him beg. Her heart ached to see him begging for anything.

"Tenchi, please don't ask this of me."

"I have to. I..." Tenchi searched desperately for something else he could say to make Aeka understand that he needed Ryoko to live. "Don't you understand how much this means to me?"

Aeka's head snapped up, meeting Tenchi's gaze again.

"Yes! Yes, I understand perfectly well what this means to you! I'm not blind! Neither am I stupid, cold, or ignorant! Any idiot can see that you're in love with her!" Aeka began to squirm in Tenchi's grasp. "Now let me go!"

Tenchi released Aeka, who took a step back and then turned away from him. He had never intended to reveal his feelings to Aeka in such a manner as this. But she had deduced it in her own time. Now that he thought about it, he could see that his actions and words were pretty obvious.

"I'm sorry, Aeka. I... didn't want to say anything. I know how you feel about me, and I didn't want to hurt you like that. You're a sweet and kind person. So I thought I could convince you without saying how I felt. I thought that because of the kind of person you are that you would release Ryoko if I asked. That was selfish of me. I should have been more honest from the beginning."

"Lord Tenchi, if I do as you ask, I will be betraying the trust the people of Jurai have placed in me to guard them and keep them from harm. After signing Royal Warrants on an Arch-Bishop and one of my own ministers, trusted and respected public figures both, I cannot possibly justify releasing one of the most heinous space-pirates in recent history as a personal favor to you. The people of Jurai would lose all faith in the Royal Family."

"I don't believe that. If you explain to them why..."

"No!" Aeka turned back to Tenchi showing him her tears, showing him that she was sincere. "No more! I dare not! Perhaps on your planet people think that way, but in this world, in my world, people live in peace and security only by the virtue of the power of the Royal Family and our willingness to enforce the laws of our society! The Royal Family is the executive authority of the Jurai Empire! We maintain a military force for the purpose of protecting our soveirgnity and maintaining order in a nation that was carved from chaos by the strength of one man! If I free Ryoko, I will be telling the people of Jurai that their welfare is less important than the favor of a single person; the man that I ran-off to live with! The people would --" Aeka's voice cracked in mid sentence, forcing her to take a moment to breath and compose herself. "The people would lose all faith in their government. At the least there would be civil disturbances all across the empire! At worst, they would rise up in open revolution! How would it be right to condemn nearly a trillion men, women, and children just for you?"

Tenchi saw in Aeka's speech the kind of experience that only an active member of government could learn. He had not even considered the far-reaching repercussions of freeing Ryoko. It served to demonstrate just how different he and Aeka truly were. However, Tenchi still felt that what Aeka described was a worst-case scenario. It could work out very differently.

"You don't know that would happen."

"Lord Tenchi!" Aeka was practically yelling now. Her failure to impress on Tenchi her own point of view was making her nearly frantic. "I have considered this matter at great length! I cannot risk it! If it were otherwise, I swear to you I would free Ryoko! Grand Marshall Kuramitsu has officially requested that she be remanded to the Galaxy Police Authority for trial! Daisuke Karatai is one of the best lawyers in the galaxy! I've even had her moved to better quarters! In the name of Tsunami, I've done everything humanly possible to accomodate your wishes! But I cannot pardon her! Do not ask this of me any more, I beg of you!"

Looking at the tears flowing freely down Aeka's face, Tenchi could see that she was just as determined to have her way as he was.

"I see. Then... I guess that's it." Tenchi turned to look at the ship hanging in space on a simple backdrop of canvas. "I think... that the people of Jurai are lucky to have such a strong ruler. Maybe I'm too soft, but I can't accept what you've told me. I can't just let Ryoko die. As much as you believe that everybody hates her and wants to see her executed, I want to see her live. I believe that she deserves another chance, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to give her that chance."

Hearing Tenchi's proclamation of faith in Ryoko, Aeka realized that he really would do anything to keep Ryoko alive even if it meant becoming one of the criminals that she despised so much. Aeka lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him chest without concern for anything except his safety.

"No! Please don't say that! I don't wish for us to be enemies!"

Tenchi gently pried Aeka's arms away from his chest. Turning around, he took her hands in his, holding them tightly.

"I'm sorry, Aeka. But this is the way it has to be."

Aeka took one look into Tenchi's brown eyes and her lips started to quiver.

"Please, no..."

"I'm sorry. But, if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to do anything crazy until after the trial." Tenchi even managed a smile for Aeka's sake. "You never know. She may still get aquitted."

Aeka managed to blurt out a single word before beginning to cry in earnest.

"Ridiculous."

Tenchi was making his way back to his quarters in the west wing when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Lord Masaki!"

Tenchi looked over his shoulder and saw Ieyasu Tatsuki hurrying in his direction with two men who looked like Knights of Jurai. As Lord Tatsuki approached, the knights split up, one staying well behind while the other went on ahead. Both of them stayed out of immediate ear-shot. Tenchi stopped to see what the man wanted. Frankly, he felt like he could use a diversion from all the stress of recent days.

"Lord Masaki, I wonder if I might impose on you to do a small favor for me."

Tenchi nearly groaned aloud. A diversion he would have welcomed. But favors were few and far between. Despite his reluctance, Tenchi managed to put on an apologetic face.

"I'd be happy to, but I don't think I'm in any position to help you."

Tenchi's apologetic reluctance seemed to have absolutely no effect on Lord Tatsuki. He went right on as if people refused his favors all the time.

"Ah, but you are. I've recently learned of the existence of my daughter. I find myself quite excited at the prospect. Unfortunately, Princess Aeka feels that I should not know her identity. Likewise, my daughter does not know I am her father. I was hoping you might put in a good word for me."

Upon hearing that this favor required him to impose on his relationship with Aeka, what little was left of it, Tenchi knew for certain that he wasn't the best person for this.

"Well... I think that if Aeka believes that you and your daughter should not know each other, there must be a very good reason. Besides, Aeka and I aren't exactly on very good terms right now."

Finally, Tenchi managed to get something of a reaction out of the middle-aged man. He frowned a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Ieyasu paused as he considered the situation. "Normally, I would agree with you, on the first part anyway. As for the second, perhaps I can help you get back in the princess's good graces. In fact, I believe I know what the difficulty is."

Not for a moment did Tenchi believe that this man had any idea what could be bothering him.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful..."

Ieyasu did not wait for Tenchi to complete his response.

"Let's be honest, shall we? The whole empire knows Princess Aeka ran off to live you, Lord Masaki. Now you return shortly after her and make a scene during an infamous pirate's trial. It's quite a situation you've placed the royal family in. I'm thinking you would like to preserve Ryoko's life."

Tenchi looked around, suddenly feeling very conscious of the way those words smacked of conspiracy. Surprised at the accuracy of Ieyasu's information, but interested in his offer, Tenchi leaned closer.

"What do you know?"

"I know that the princess, as the current monarch of the Holy Empire of Jurai, holds the power of pardon. One would think that if you are close to the princess, you would be able to convince her to pardon Ryoko. Since Ryoko is still in custody, I'm assuming you have been unsuccessful."

"She still has a chance." Tenchi weakly explained.

Captain Tatsuki actually laughed.

"Come, young Tenchi. You don't actually think that that character defense is going to work? Although, I am pleased to see you giving the system a try."

Tenchi felt a spark of anger at Lord Tatsuki's words. Hope was a precious commodity at the moment. Having his crushed didn't feel very good.

"What is it you're trying to say?"

"There is another way to save Ryoko."

Now the man had Tenchi's full and complete attention.

"What?"

"My daughter was born of a woman from the planet Makina. Could you look into it?"

Tenchi pulled back at the sudden change of subject. It only took him a second to realize Ieyasu wanted his help in exchange for the information. It took him even less than a second to agree.

"All right. But --" Tenchi paused as the name of the planet clicked in his mind. He had heard that name before. "Did you say Makina?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I wonder... What can you tell me about your daughter?"

"Not much, I'm afraid, except that she was born about twenty years ago."

Looking at Ieyasu Tatsuki, Tenchi took notice of his hair color. Although there were several streaks of grey, the overall pale blue color was still plainly evident. The coincidence began to seem more like fate.

"You know, I just might know something."

"And...?"

"Ah, well, it's probably just a coincidence. But, if you tell me how to get Ryoko out of trouble, I'll do everything I can to find out about your daughter."

"I knew I could count on you. As for your problem, the solution is quite simple, really. Since Aeka refuses to pardon Ryoko, you must take her place as ruler of Jurai."

"What?" Tenchi almost fell to the floor in shock.

"As Lord Yosho's grandson, you are in a unique position. Even I could not challenge Aeka for the throne and succeed. My father's father was Aeka's father's younger brother."

Tenchi's rather mystified look prompt Ieyasu to simplify things.

"We three share a common great-grandparent."

"Oh, I see."

"To continue, your grandfather was the elder brother of three. When Lord Yosho disappeared, Aeka's grandfather took his place as the Crown Prince. Since Lord Yosho has declined to assume his place as King, it falls to his eldest surviving male descendant. That is you. Lord Tenchi, you have every right to challenge Princess Aeka. If she cares for you as much as it appears, she should decline to fight, clearing the way for you to succeed the throne."

"All right. I think I underststand what you're saying. But what do you mean by fight?"

"Once the challenge is given, the defender of the throne must either prove his or her claim is stronger by fighting to the death, or conceed and allow the challenger to succeed the throne. Which do you think Aeka will prefer?"

Tenchi could not believe what he was hearing. He had no desire to take over as King of Jurai, especially at Aeka's expense. However, if the power of pardon was not specifically Aeka's, but the current ruler's, then he could save Ryoko by taking the throne for himself. But the price could be very steep. Knowing Aeka, Tenchi did not think she would fight against him. At least, he hoped she wouldn't.

"This is so wrong." Tenchi muttered, shaking his head.

"This is life in the Jurai Empire, Tenchi Masaki. Whether you wish it or not, you are a part of this world, and, for the moment, those two girls are at the center of it."

"Thank you, Lord Tatsuki." Tenchi lifted his head to address Ieyasu with more respect. "I've already decided to wait until after the verdict to make a final decision. At least now I have a legal option."

"Oh?" A knowing grin appeared on the royal's face. "Were you considering an illegal one?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. But, I don't think that would make things better."

"It certainly wouldn't. Well, then." Captain Tatsuki stood up, signalling an end to the conversation. "I thank you for your attention, Lord Masaki. You are as accomodating as I have heard."

"I think I should be thanking you. But now that I think about it, I don't really know much about my Jurai heritage."

"I would be happy to assign one of my staff to you if you would like some instruction. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have some knowledge of your rights and powers as a Prince of Jurai."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I'll see to it immediately. Thank you again for your hospitality in seeing me this evening. I feel certain that I can count on you."

As Ieyasu Tatsuki turned and walked away, Tenchi couldn't help a feeling of forboding from descending over him. He had never really believed in his grandfather's stories about fated encounters and past lives. However, destiny seemed to have chosen him to play a role that he had no desire to accept. But if he refused the role, someone very dear to him would die. So, now he had to choose between his own freedom and another person's life. It wasn't a difficult choice, really. In fact, he had already made it. But would Ryoko still want to be with him after everything was said and done? Then again, maybe it just didn't matter so long as she lived.

END.

AFTERWORD:


	24. An Empty Throne

**THE JOB, Chapter 24: An Empty Throne.**

DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyou! is copyright AIC/Pioneer, LDC. I claim no rights to it. However, all events in this story are entirely of my own imagination. Please don't change them. Feel free to distribute this story as widely as desired.

FOREWORD: Here we are at last, the final chapter of The Job. In celebration of this momentous occasion, I present a special DOUBLE-SIZED ISSUE! No more waiting, folks

AUTHOR: Dreamr

LAST REVISION: 08 September 2005

BEGIN.

Aeka was holding informal court in the Main Hall of the royal palace (as opposed to the Great Hall where formal events were held) when news arrived of the decision in Ryoko's trial. To tell the truth, she was not at all surprised. If the jury had followed the letter of the law, they should have found Ryoko guilty no matter what the circumstances. It was all cut-and-dry, and very clear. So, why did she feel so uneasy about the probable outcome? Was it the circumstances? Or perhaps it could be knowing how Tenchi felt about Ryoko. Aeka felt a stab of jealousy lance through her breast. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of that. But now that the verdict was decided, Tenchi would act to protect Ryoko. He would fight if it came down to it. Of that, Aeka was certain. But how would he choose to fight? Would he rush in and break Ryoko out with force? Or would he enlist the aid of Washu and sneak Ryoko out without anyone realizing it? Trying to think like Tenchi was not as easy as she thought it should be.

As Aeka was trying to anticipate Tenchi's move, hand-held communicators began ringing throughout the Main Hall. Aeka watched the people in the hall to see how they reacted to the news. Her own distaste and vehement dislike for pirates was a matter of public record. But how did everyone else really feel about Ryoko? She assumed that they wanted the threat that Ryoko and all pirates posed to normal society eliminated just as much as she did.

Officials and courtiers began breaking out in smiles and congratulations as news of the guilty verdict filtered through the small crowd. Almost as one, the government officials began to crowd around Aeka, asking her opinion and congratulating her on a job well done. Aeka knew that she should be reveling in their praise, or at least make like she was. But she had had nothing to do with it.

"Actually, it was Lord Tenchi who convinced Ryoko to turn herself in."

Those who heard her statement paused for a moment before breaking out into even more effluent praise.

"The princess is so modest!" One woman explained for the benefit of all present, even though it was perfectly obvious she was only trying to ingratiate herself with the ruler of their nation. All around, heads bobbed and nodded in agreement while they smiled their standard political smiles. Looking around, Aeka thought that their smiles didn't look so friendly as they once had. Knowing the truth, Aeka suddenly realized that these people didn't care one whit if she had had no real role in Ryoko's arrest. They only seemed to care about praising her.

Off to the right, Aeka overheard a group of three who men were discussing Ryoko's conviction without concern for who might be listening.

"So how do you think they'll execute her?"

"An immoral monster like Ryoko? It should be something painful."

"Teach her a lesson before she dies."

"Something painful... I understand lethal injection is pretty painful."

"No, I heard she's resistant to poisons."

"Hmm. Electrocution, then."

"Oh, please. She farts lightning bolts. Guess again."

"Yeah, yeah. Uh... I know! Let's go old school. They should have her drawn and quartered."

"No. She's too strong for horses to pull apart."

"Who says they'll use horses?"

Smiles and chuckles broke out as the men contemplated what devices could be used to tear a person asunder.

Aeka's stomach turned at the blood-thirsty remarks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were Juraians as violent and hateful as Tenchi thought? Aeka looked around again at all the faces that were watching her. No longer did they look like friendly politicians. They seemed more like expectant vultures waiting for an opportunity to tear away her flesh when she wasn't watching. They encircled her, barring her escape. All the while they spoke in her ear, trying to distract her with empty promises and false platitudes.

"You've done a great service, Princess."

"The people's faith in the Royal family has been restored, Princess."

"Your father would be proud, Princess."

"Princess Aeka, have you met my son?"

Aeka's eyes focused on the young man standing to the woman's side. He had freckles, curly blonde hair, and seemed intensely fascinated with his right nostril. A mommy's boy if Aeka ever saw one.

"Um, no. I don't believe I have."

"Oh! Well, let me introduce Alehanduro. He's of age and single."

Aeka's stomach turned over again. If this particular vulture had her way, her son would have more than just a piece of royal flesh. By the looks of him, he was probably quite literally of age and not a day older. The last thing Aeka wanted in a husband was a younger man with little maturity and even less manhood. All around her, the others made polite observations about how she was still unbetrothed. Aeka quickly thought up an excuse to leave.

"Excuse me. I... feel ill." Without another word, the First Princess turned and walked away to find some peace and solitude. The small group parted just like a flock of vultures that wished to avoid being trampled by a larger animal..

Leaving the Main Hall in favor of some other less populated area of the palace, Aeka went in search of one of the few places within the palace that a person of Aeka's station could be absolutely alone. One was the bath, though she could summon attendants for assistance. Another was the royal garden, though gardeners could sometimes be found in unexpected places. The only place were she could truly be alone was the throne room. The trees and other flora there were allowed to grow wild, although the trees themselves had been planted many generations ago. No one but direct members of Jurai's royal family were allowed unattended access to the throne room. But it was not Aeka's room. She had never felt that it was her place. It had always been her father's place. It was her father's throne that stood at the top of the raised dais.

As she approached the large double-doors the sealed the throne room, Aeka addressed the two mechanical guardians that floated quietly behind and to each side of her.

"I'm not to be disturbed unless it's the end of the universe, or Lord Tenchi. Understand?"

"Understood." The two guardians confirmed as Aeka held up a hand to the immense portal doors. A soft blue glow surrounded the princess' hand, confirming her identity before allowing her access. The glow soon faded, and then the doors began to swing open of their own accord. She waited only long enough for the doors to open wide enough for her to squeeze through, then she entered without further comment, hoping to hide her disturbed feelings from her guardians. Once through, Aeka waited for the doors to close behind her before going further. When the doors finally closed with a resounding thud, Aeka allowed her shoulders to slump. She heaved a deep sigh of relief. For the moment, the vultures could not peck and pull at her.

This was the room where Tenchi had fought Kagato seven months ago. Back then Aeka had fought back with all of her abilities, revealing the true extent of the power granted to the Jurai royal family. For all her effort, Kagato had swatted her aside like an insect, shattering her confidence. Then Tenchi had saved her. He had swept in and defeated her captor like a true hero. Tenchi had protected her when no one else could. If that wasn't destiny, then what was?

"Tenchi..." Aeka slowly walked to the raised dais at the far end of the room. The trees were quiet today. There was never any wind here. But sometimes, like on that fateful day, the trees would lean and sway as if talking to one another. That day, they had spoken clearly. Even Kagato had heard and understood them. Just like in the stories of olden days, when the trees would choose a new ruler, they had chosen Tenchi. But he was not here. He had declined the throne, choosing instead to return to his native home and continue as he always had.

Of course, Aeka wasn't one to ignore such an obvious sign. She felt in her soul that Tenchi was the one she was meant to be with. So why then would he choose Ryoko? What had she done to win his everlasting devotion? Ryoko had always claimed that she was strong enough that she didn't need anyone to protect her. She didn't need him. So why did she have to be so damn selfish and take Tenchi for herself?

As Aeka crested the top of the dais, the throne itself came into view. This had been her father's chair. In her mind, it always would be. When she thought of King Azusa, this is where she most often envisioned him, with his dark brooding eyes and thick beard. But beneath his gruff and somtimes pompous exterior, he held back a little of himself for his family. Even if he had to send his sometimes demanding little daughter away for a time while he dealt with official business, he always came back later and made up for it with a smile and deep chuckles of affection. But one day, he went out on his ship and never came back.

Since then, the throne has sat cold and empty. Aeka couldn't bring herself to sit in it. She had tried it once. But it was too big for her. It was built to a man's proportions and size, not a woman's. This was a king's throne, and she was no king. Whomever she married would likely take that position. Aeka had hoped to one day see Tenchi sit in this throne. Not only was he the perfect candidate, but she cared deeply for him. No one could possibly fill the duel roles of king and husband as well as Tenchi.

Aeka stared at the empty throne of Jurai for a while longer. Tenchi had made his choice. Now, what choices were left to her? Now that she was thinking about it, Aeka realized she probably should not return to Tenchi's home in Okayama. Tenchi probably detested her now for refusing to pardon Ryoko. As well, she had no desire to see the two of them snuggling up close, or going off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. She had no choice but to remain on Jurai and continue as ruler. That meant seeing to the needs of the people. It was the least she could do.

As always, looking on her father's throne gave Aeka reassurance and a sense of purpose. But the throne was still empty. Someday, she would have to choose a husband. But no matter how hard she tried, she could only see her father or Tenchi in that seat. There was no one else who deserved to sit there. Perhaps if she tried it again, it might feel different this time. Perhaps it would fit better now than the last time. Tentatively, Aeka turned and sat on the throne.

It was no good. She still felt like a small and insignificant little girl in this seat. It just wasn't meant for her. Apparently, neither was Tenchi. Pulling her legs up beneath her, Aeka curled into a ball on the massive chair and tried to think of better times.

The doors to the Main Hall were normally open while the Jurai Empire's reigning soveirgn held public court. This was supposed to ensure that anyone who had business or wished to observe the proceedings could simply walk in and do so. This of course meant that no one really paid any attention to who came and went. So, when Tenchi entered the Main Hall with two Knights of Jurai, no one really paid him any attention. This was unfortunate as he had some rather pressing business to attend to with the First Princess.

Not wanting to offend anyone, Tenchi cautiously tried to pardon his way through the throng of attendees. The people were not very accomodating unless they happened to turn around and see that he was dressed in the regalia of a prince of Jurai.

"Azaka?" Kamidake asked of his partner.

"Yes?"

"I believe a Staff Call may be in order here."

Azaka looked out over the crowd and grinned.

"I believe you are right."

"Pardon?" Tenchi asked looked from one knight to the other as they raised their staffs vertically up over the heads of the crowd. Bright light burts forth from the jewel held in the head of each staff, one red and the other blue. The beams played across the walls and ceiling of the hall giving a visual announcement as well as warning of the auditory call that was soon to follow.

As people looked aroud in confusion and wonder at the play of lights, the knights suddenly thrust the butt of their respective staves against the floor, and a thunderous boom rang out through the palace. Heads snapped around and people turned to find out what was going on. Again the knights raised their staves and again they slammed them down. Another peal of thunder burst out. And once more, this time two-handed, the knights raised and lowered their staves. The third boom shook Tenchi's insides and he could swear he felt the palace shake from the thunderous, but somehow painless, sonic call. Looking from left to right, he saw that both Kamidake and Azaka seemed quite pleased with themselves.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Kamidake broke out in a grin.

"I... admit to a certain amount of job satisfaction."

"Indeed." Azaka agreed before taking a deep breath to announce his charge.

"All Hail, his Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of Jurai, Lord Tenchi Masaki!"

Tenchi's jaw dropped as every person in the room (there had to be at least two hundred people assembled) bowed to him. Although it made him feel completely unworthy and totally self-conscious, he had to admit that at least he had everyone's attention.

In a far off room in the royal family's quarters, Sasami was playing a video game while Ryo-oh-ki watched on. It was okay, if a little lonely. When she felt a sub-sonic boom roll through her chambers, she put the game on hold.

"What was that?"

"Mya?"

Another boom rolled through the room, and then a third. As the third call came, Sasami felt a great deal of excitement. From stories of old she knew what rolling thunder in the palace meant. It was a Staff Call. Only Knights of Jurai could do that, and even then they only did it at the behest of the Royal Family. It was a call to attention for the entire palace, and in some ways for the entire empire. Something momentous and incredibly important was about to occur, and here she was sitting in her room playing video games. Sasami jumped to her feet and ran for the door.

"Come on, Ryo-oh-ki!"

The little brown cabbit came running after Sasami. There was no way this little girl was going to let the first Staff Call in centuries go without seeing it for herself.

"The floor is yours, Lord Tenchi." Azaka quietly intoned.

"Thank you, Azaka." Taking a deep breath, Tenchi called for the First Princess.

"Aeka!"

A rustle went through the crowd. But no one responded. Tenchi looked around. He didn't think Aeka would ignore him. But still...

"Aeka, please answer!"

Again, all was relatively quiet. Leaning over to Azaka, Tenchi inquired about what he was doing.

"She is supposed to be here, right?"

"Yes, Highness. Thursday mornings are reserved for holding court. The princess should be here."

"Has anyone seen Princess Aeka?"

For the third time, there was no response. Tenchi's patience was beginning to wear thin. Then he heard footsteps thumping on the floor down the hall. Hoping it was Aeka come running to investigate, Tenchi looked to see who it was just as Sasami came to a screeching halt right beside him, her chest heaving with the exertion of running all the way from her rooms.

"Sasami! Thank goodness. Have you seen your sister?"

"She's not here?" Sasami asked, gasping.

"No, and no one seems to know where she went."

Sasami took a particularly deep breath as Ryo-oh-ki came bounding behind her and leapt up to her shoulder.

"Mya-a!"

Having finally caught her breath, Sasami reached up and gave Ryo-oh-ki a pat. "Well... if she were sick, then I think some one would have heard about it."

"Indeed." Azaka agreed. "The Royal Physician would be the first to know. Then either Kamidake or myself would be next."

The men grumbled to themselves as they tried to think where the princess might have gone.

"You know..." Sasami spoke up again as something came to mind, "Sometimes, when my sister gets upset or depressed and wants to be alone, she goes to the Throne Room. Maybe she's there."

"The throne room? Where's that?"

"That's the big long room with all the trees where you beat Kagato and rescued Aeka."

"Oh!" Tenchi suddenly perked up. "I know where that is! Come on!"

Tenchi took off at a dead run without waiting for any of the formalities usually associated with the passing of a Crown Prince. Sasami giggled as Azaka and Kamidake ran after their charge.

"Let's go watch!" Sasami urged Ryo-oh-ki, bringing-up the rear.

"Myan!" Ryo-oh-ki agreed as she struggled to keep her perch on the running girl.

When Tenchi arrived at his destination, he found Aeka's guardians doing what they do best: guarding. The were situated to either side of the Throne Room's closed portal doors.

"Ah-ha! Sasami was right! Guys, is Aeka in there?"

"Indeed she is." Azaka replied as the two knights he and his partner were based on caught up with Tenchi.

"Greetings, Knights Azaka and Kamidake." The other guardian said as the knights arrived.

"Greetings to you, Guardians Azaka and Kamidake." Kamidake the knight answered with a chuckle as he caught his breath from all the running. It was a bit of a running joke amungst the four of them regarding having the same names and personalities.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway," Tenchi urged in a hurry, "I need to talk to Aeka."

"Very well." The guardians' optical lenses flashed once and the doors to the throne room swung inward.

"However," Azaka explained, "Princess Aeka has given strict orders that only Lord Tenchi may enter unless it is the end of the world."

The others chuckled at another one of Aeka's often melodramatic pronouncements.

"I guess you guys will have to wait here." Tenchi suggested.

"Then that is what we shall do." Kamidake replied as he moved to the far side of his counterpart.

"As will I." Azaka also replied as he did the same.

Tenchi went inside, and then the doors closed behind him.

It took about thirty seconds before Sasami caught up with everyone. But when she did, she couldn't help but notice the two pair. Of course, being of the same personality, both Kamidakes spoke their greetings first.

"Good Morning, Princess Sasami."

Again, being of the same personality, both Azakas sighed at exactly the same time in the exact same manner while Sasami giggled and chuckled.

Tenchi looked around briefly, seeing if anything were different than what he remembered. As far as he could tell, nothing had changed. The only difference was seeing Aeka curled up in the throne, sound asleep. Tenchi sighed at the sight. What a time to be taking a nap. Tenchi ran down the long approach and up the stairs to the throne. He put a hand on Aeka's shoulder and gave her a good shake.

"Aeka!"

"Eh? Wha..." Aeka groggily began to respond. When she realized that she was being shaken rather vigorously, she began to object. "Stop that! I'm quite awake, now... oh! Lord Tenchi!" Realizing that she had fallen asleep, Aeka suddenly jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Tenchi down the steps.

"Oh my God! I fell asleep!"

"Yes, you did." Tenchi needlessly verified. "But that's not important right now."

"It most certainly is!" Aeka disagreed as she quickly went down the steps and started for the door. "I should be in the Main Hall holding court!"

"Aeka, wait!" Tenchi quickly ran after Aeka and caught up to her. "We have to talk."

"I'm very sorry, Lord Tenchi, but it will have to wait."

A sudden surge of impatience lanced through Tenchi and he grabbed Aeka by the elbow.

"No! We have to talk now!"

Aeka looked at Tenchi in surprise. He was never this insistant or rough.Then she recalled the situation with Ryoko.

"Oh, no, please." Aeka begged. "We've been through this already. Please let me go."

Tenchi took a deep breath to steel himself for what he knew he had to do.

"No, Aeka. Ryoko will be pardoned today, one way or another."

The tenor of Tenchi's words made Aeka pause. Curious as to what he meant by 'one way or another', she turned to look at him. Tenchi had such a serious look to him. Looking him over, she noticed that he was dressed as a prince of Jurai. Recalling Tenchi's lineage, Aeka suddenly realized what he intended if she did not pardon Ryoko herself. Her heart froze and she took a frightened step away, yanking her elbow from Tenchi's grip.

"No! You... you can't meant it! I don't believe you would ever harm another person without cause, least of all me!"

"You're right, Aeka." Tenchi calmly addressed the frightened princess. "But neither am I going to let Ryoko die."

"But I can't do what you want!" Aeka shook her head back and forth hard as she tried to deny Tenchi's wish. "I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"I know." Tenchi said with a rueful smile. "But, I wanted to ask you again, anyway, just in case you might change your mind."

"But..." Aeka stared at Tenchi as he turned and took a few steps away. "But... I thought you wanted to live on Earth! Don't you understand what this means?"

"Yes. It means I will become King of Jurai." Tenchi turned around with a laugh. "Well, if I win, that is."

Something about Tenchi's almost light-hearted talk sent a bolt of anger through Aeka. She felt appalled that he would even consider something so drastic as challenging her for the throne. But hearing him laughing about it as if it were some joke made her blood boil.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Aeka screamed her objection with such force of spirit that she inadvertantly released a burst of energy that rippled along the ground in rolling waves of bluish-white energy.

Tenchi stared wide-eyed at Aeka's display of power. But her words rang true. Life and death were no laughing matter. Besides that, time was short. If he wanted to free Ryoko before her sentence was carried out, he had to act quickly.

"I'm sorry. I guess there's nothing left then except to fight."

Aeka stared at the floor as a tear rolled down along the bridge of her nose and then fell to the stone walkway. This whole affair was so wrong. She had felt so certain for so long that Tenchi was the one for her. But here he was threatening to kill her for the love of a woman that she despised. It was just too damn selfish of him!

"Fine." Aeka spat the word out as if it had an extremely bad taste. Taking a long breath, she raised her face. "I'll fight."

Tenchi's eyes went wide. He had not at all expected Aeka to actually fight. His plan was to just threaten Aeka with combat. She wasn't supposed to actually accept the challenge. She was supposed to tearfully concede like the demure First Princess of Jurai. But Tenchi had forgotten about Aeka's temper. He watched with growing trepidation as Aeka started to shake.

"I'll..." Aeka ground her teeth as she tried to think of something suitably wrathful to say. "I'll..." Still nothing. "I'll beat some sense into you!"

Suitably enraged, Aeka flew forward at Tenchi intending to punish him properly for breaking a young maiden's heart.

Surprised by the anger displayed on Aeka's face, Tenchi merely stepped aside without any thought to retaliation. Quickly reaching into a pocket, Tenchi withdrew the sword his grandfather had given him on their last trip to Jurai. But he had no desire to use it on Aeka. In fact, as he dodged another wild swing, he realized that Aeka was unarmed.

"Wait, Aeka."

"No!" The furious princess shouted as she lunged out for him, nearly catching a hold of his royal robes as they fluttered just out of reach. "I will not wait!"

"Aeka, you don't even have a weapon!" Tenchi shouted as he barely evaded another crazed swing.

"I don't need one!" Finally, Aeka found enough rage and anger to call forth her powers. She had to prove her point. She had to make Tenchi understand, one way or another, how she felt.

Tenchi's eyes widened as Aeka's attack suddenly quickened. One, two, three strikes he barely avoided. Only his grandfather's training kept him from taking a painful blow to the ribs or neck. But as twisted to slap aside a kick he though was aimed at his head, Aeka pulled it back and spun around, catching him square in the lower back with a spinning-heel kick.

Aeka felt a surge of elation when she felt the kick connect. Tenchi was an opponent she did not for a second believe that she could really beat. Simply scoring a hit on him was a feat to be recognized.

The spinning motion of her kick brought Aeka around so that she could see Tenchi tumbling across the walkway and into the shrubs along the side of the main walk. With hardly a thought she took two steps and leapt into the air, intending to drop a massive strike of some kind down from above while her opponent was blinded by pain and the shrubbery. But as she ascended to the maximum height of her intended trajectory and saw Tenchi sprawled out on the ground below, Aeka suddenly came to hersenses. Realizing that she was actually tryingto hurt Tenchi, Aeka felt a sudden surge of guilt and self-loathing.

Below, Tenchi was already pushing himself up from where he had fallen face-fown. Relief flooded through Aeka's heart at seeing him shake off the attack. Quickly altering her plan, Aeka came down right next to Tenchi, driving her right fist into the earth right next to him.

When something suddenly slammed down against the ground right next to him hard enough to make the ground shake, Tenchi's head snapped around to see what had happened. Aeka was planted right next to him, so close that she was very nearly on top of him. She was looking at him. There was not a hint of anger left in her eyes, only concern. She seemed frozen in time; unmoving. However, he could definitely feel one hand in the middle of his back. After several seconds of dumbfoundedly staring at each other, Tenchi suddenly realized he still had the sword hilt in his hand. Carefully pointing up a bit, he willed the blade to form just under Aeka's chin.

"Aeka, please. Conceed."

For several long seconds, they continued to stare into each others' eyes. Around them, the leaves of the trees rustled in an impossible breeze. The sound reminded Aeka that Jurai itself had chosen its next ruler. Who was she to contradict such a profound sign? But what of her oath to her deceased parents? Besides being responsible for protecting the people from the danger posed by interstellar piracy, vengeance was hers by right. How could she continue her vendetta without the power of Jurai's military at her back-and-call? It was a terrible choice that she had to make.

Normally, the only honorable alternative would be ritual suicide. Glancing down, Aeka realized that she could simply throw herself on Tenchi's sword and end the entire affair. But, the idea seemed rather unappealing, especially considering how that would effect poor Sasami. It just seemed too cowardly a tactic for Aeka.

"I... don't seem to have much choice."

"Look, Aeka. We're kind of short on time here. I don't want to be pushy, but I need an answer now."

Aeka looked from Tenchi to his sword, and back again. There was only one possible outcome.

"Very well. You win."

Tenchi heaved a tremendous sigh of relief as he let the energy blade go out.

"Thank you, Aeka."

"Don't thank me, Lord Tenchi. I think that before long, you will be cursing me, instead. You have no idea what you're in for."

"You're probably right."

Sitting up, Aeka folded her legs underneath her so that she could sit properly.

"Now go rescue your stupid pirate girl."

"Right!" Tenchi jumped up, his earlier injury forgotten in his excitement. He ran to the big double door and pulled on one immense handle. The door came open easily despite its imposing size, revealing a worried-looking Sasami and two pair of guardians.

"Tenchi?" Sasami peered past Tenchi to look for her sister. "What's going on?"

"I need a ship!" Tenchi explained, looking around. His eyes alighted on Ryo-oh-ki, who was sitting attentively on Sasami's shoulder. "Ryo-oh-ki! Perfect!"

"Myan!" the furry little cabbit meowed happily at the recognition of her presence.

Reaching out, Tenchi lifted her from Sasami's shoulder and held her up at eye level.

"How would you like to help me rescue Ryoko?"

Ryo-oh-ki promptly began squirming and yeowling with excitement.

"Okay. Let's go!" Tenchi threw Ryo-oh-ki up in the air so that she could transform into her space-ship form.

"Wait!" Sasami cried. But it was too late. Massive spires of black crystal smashed through the ceiling of the palace, bringing the arched wooden panels crashing down around them. Fortunately, with four watchful guardians present, they were well protected from the falling debris, which bounced harmlessly off of their combined energy shields.

Hearing the destruction outside the big portal doors, Aeka leapt to her feet and sprinted for the door. She had heard her sister's voice a moment ago. For the moment, she could care less about Tenchi.

"Sasami!" When she arrived and saw the damage, as well as her sister's well-being, Aeka felt both relieved, as well as a little perturbed.

"For Heaven's sake, Lord Tenchi! You're getting just as bad as..." Aeka trailed off as she realized where she was going with her objection.

"Sorry about that." Tenchi meekly apologized. "I guess I kind of forgot where I was."

Aeka sighed her exacerbation at the scene before telling Tenchi to get a move on.

"Will you please just go?"

Tenchi could sense the feelings of disappointment and betrayal in Aeka's voice. He wanted to apologize, but he had something he had to do that couldn't wait. Besides that, he felt that Aeka probably simply didn't want to hear it right now. Looking Aeka's way for a moment, he nodded, then turned to Ryo-oh-ki, who was now hovering overhead; a giant dark crystal against the background of white puffy clouds.

"Ryo-oh-ki!"

A golden glow surrounded Tenchi, pulling him up and into the waiting cabbit-ship, which then shot-off into the sky.

"Tenchi!" Sasami took a step forward with one had raised expectantly. She watched the ship disappear into the distance. For a moment she just stood starting into the sky through the torn palace ceiling. Then she turn a confused look on her sister.

"Aeka, what is going on? And why did you speak so rudely to Tenchi?" Sasami cocked her head for a seconds as an idea came to mind. "Did you two have a lovers' quarrel?"

Aeka's jaw dropped as Azaka coughed.

"Certainly not! I am not in love with that man!"

"Really?" Sasami looked doubtfully at her sister.

"Really."

Sasami's eyes narrowed even further. She knew her sister sometimes told fibs to conceal personal information.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Aeka finally snapped at her sister. "Now let it be!"

Sasami recoiled in shock at the vehemence of Aeka's denial of interest in Tenchi. Even if she was being a little intrusive -- Aeka is her sister after all -- she didn't deserve to be yelled at. Her eyes grew moist and her lips began to quiver.

Seeing that she had frightened her sister, Aeka quickly tried to make things right by reaching out to Sasami and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Sasami. I didn't mean to yell."

Trying hard to stifle her sniffles, Sasami threw herself into her sister's embrace.

"But, let's not talk about Tenchi for a while, okay?"

"All right." Sasami meekly agreed without revealing her face.

Ryoko sullenly sat in the back of a dim prisoner transport ship. With her conviction secured, Jurai Security Forces were transfering her to the appointed place of execution, where ever that may be. The interior of the transport was dull drab gray metal. No wood facade in here, where a super-powerful convict could smash her way out. In fact, Ryoko couldn't even sit up if she wanted to. It looked and felt to her as if she was wearing a full-body straight-jacket. She wondered if a crazy person felt like this when they put them in a straight-jacket. The shackles around her ankles kept her from moving her feet more than a few inches in any direction. The waist restraint was literally bonded to the wall. Her hands were still in those damnable feed-back mittens. She didn't dare to test those again. Getting knocked senseless for several hours was not something she enjoyed. Ryoko gave a small measure of thanks that she could move her head and look around, not that there was anything worth looking at. The restraints at least gave her that small freedom.

Being able to move her head seemed a laughable definition of freedom to Ryoko. She had traveled the land, sea, and stars with impunity, relying only on Ryo-oh-ki's seemingly unlimited willingness to assist her at any task, and her own strength and cunning to stay one step ahead of the bounty-hunters and police. Now, the legend that was The Space-Pirate Ryoko was coming to an end.

Somehow, Ryoko had always known it would be a guy that would bring her down. She just hadn't been able to resist the faint hope that she might someday find something significant with someone. She had always just kind of laughed at herself when ever that particular thought crossed her mind. But deep down, that small seed of a dream had stayed dormant until the day she had literally fallen right into Tenchi's back yard.

Ryoko was used to men either attacking her on sight, or attempting to sweep her off her feet and into their beds. At first, when she had awoken at the bottom of a crater to see Tenchi offering assistance, she had thought he was trying something like the latter. It had quickly become obvious that Tenchi was actually a nice guy and only wanted to help. Taking advantage of his well-meant generousity had been all too easy, and his father sure hadn't minded. But Tenchi hadn't taken advantage of the situation. Instead, he refused her time and again without resorting to put-downs or insults. She had relished the challenge of a man whom she couldn't seduce just by flashing a pretty smile or rubbing up against. Tenchi was not ruled by his libido, like so many other men, but by his heart.

Absent a physical relationship, Tenchi had shown her trust and friendship; attributes that were few and far between amungst space-pirates. Those feelings she treasured far more than any other mere physical gratification. Even more, Ryoko had felt the small seed of hope for more begin to grow into something more. But she couldn't leave well enough alone. She had to push, and push, and push some more until the whole thing exploded in her face. Now she was locked up alone in a police transport on her way to her doom.

Seeing Tenchi's concerned reaction at the trial had given her a much needed boost of faith. But would he come? Back on Caladan he had told her he couldn't be with her. She knew that careening around the galaxy without regard for law and reason was not what he desired. Tenchi was above all, a good-guy. He didn't break laws just to satisfy his own desires. But Ryoko didn't believe that Tenchi would abandon her if there was any legitimate way for him to effect her release.

The possibility that Tenchi might let her go simply because he was too much of a good-guy began to eat away at the meager supply of faith that Ryoko kept hidden deep inside where no one could steal it away. Hope and faith were in even shorter supply than friends.

Staring at her encased hands, she felt her eyes begin to burn with doubt. It was such a tiresome burden; trying to figure out what Tenchi would do. Tired of thinking about the odds of a rescue because thinking made her doubt, Ryoko started talking to herself for company.

"Dammit, what's taking so long?"

There was, of course, no response. Ryoko tried to force out the idea that Tenchi would abandon her by shaking her head.

"I don't believe it. You're the good-guy. You're supposed to rescue me, like last time."

Only the soft hum of anti-grav engines could be heard within the confines of the transport. Just like her last visit to Jurai, Ryoko was leaving with the expectation of dying alone. If Tenchi was going to rescue her, it would have to be soon. Doubt gnawed at her insides like a parasite sucking out all the good things and leaving only the unwanted bad things. Before long, there was almost nothing left except frustration, disappointment, and anger.

"No!" Ryoko shook her head as hard as she could trying to shake off the melancholy and defeatist attitude. "I don't believe it."

Or did she? There was one consolation. Even if Tenchi had abandoned her, Ryo-oh-ki would not. No one would be able to hold her back if she finally got it into her furry little mind to mount a jail-break. But if Ryo-oh-ki came to rescue her, Ryoko would have no choice but to continue on as a space-pirate. Somehow that just didn't seem so appealing anymore. Primarily, she felt concerned over how Tenchi might think of her if she went back to piracy. No doubt he would be disappointed. So what other choice was there? Trapped in a maze of her own making, Ryoko ground her teeth as the frustration mounted.

"Dammit, Tenchi!"

The small vessel suddenly lurched left, and then right, throwing Ryoko sharply against her immovable bonds. A moment later she heard the voice of the driver.

"Keep it quiet back there."

Ryoko's barely restrained anger boiled quickly to the surface.

"Go fuck yourself!"

The driver chose not to respond, robbing Ryoko of the satisfaction of hearing his startled voice.

"Sorry son of a bitch..." Ryoko grumbled to herself. But who was the sorry one here?

The flight went on without further event for some minutes until Ryoko suddenly received a mental communique from her best little friend in the galaxy, Ryo-oh-ki. It was gratifying to know that somebody out there still cared about her. But that brought her right back to Tenchi. How would he feel about her breaking out? Considering his reaction still made her hesitate. The only thing Ryoko could think of that would allow her to go on with life was to forget about him. It seemed that part of her life was over.

"I guess this is it, then." Ryoko sighed with regret. "So much for happily ever after."

The ship suddenly lurched to one side, throwing Ryoko against her chains again. She didn't complain this time. Thuds of sound came through the hull of the ship as it took a couple of close weapon strikes. The ship swung violently to one side, then Ryoko suddenly began to feel a little light-headed. She quickly realized that she was in free-fall.

"Crap. This might hurt." Ryoko braced herself for the inevitable impact. "If you kill me during this rescue, I will be pissed!"

As much as she tried to anticipate the crash-landing, it still took Ryoko by surprise. The ship lurched hard as it struck, throwing Ryoko around in her restraints like a rag-doll in a dog's jaws. Definitely not a pleasant experience.

After entirely too many joint-ripping shocks and jolts, the ship stopped moving. Ryoko lifted her throbbing head to take stock of her situation. The box-shaped interior of her transport was almost totally dark. A small mote of light seemed to be entering from what had once been the sealed door. Other than that, she could see nothing. For the moment, she was alone in the dark. Then there was a scratching at the door and a sound normally associated with a cat.

"Mya-mya!"

Ryoko was about to answer when a second voice came through the door.

"Ryoko, can you hear me?"

Ryoko's head snapped up at the sound of Tenchi's voice.

"Tenchi!"

"Hold on! I'll get you out of there!"

Ryoko couldn't believe her ears. It was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. Tenchi was here! He was the one breaking her out. She had never imagined that he would do such a thing. She cursed herself for ever doubting him.

Suddenly, the compartment was filled with light as Tenchi's sword sliced the doors to ribbons. The metal fell apart, flooding the ship with the bright light of Jurai's sun. Ryoko squinted in the bright sunshine, hoping to get a better look at her savior as he rushed in to free her.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi dropped the sword as he went to his knees in front of Ryoko to take stock of her condition.

Ryoko finally got a better look at Tenchi now that he wasn't standing framed in the bright sunlight. She hardly cared that he was dressed as a Jurai nobleman. It was him, and that was all that mattered. Not wanting to appear totally pathetic to Tenchi, Ryoko put on the bravest front that she could.

"What took you so long?"

Now that he was here, with Ryoko right before him, Tenchi found himself at a loss of what to say or do. He'd never before been in this situation. He wanted to say everything at once, and yet he couldn't say anything at all. All he could do was to just look at Ryoko and see that she was all right. Tenchi tried to take Ryoko's hands, but he found that she was still wearing those feed-back mittens. He scowled hatefully at the devices.

"Were's the keys to these things?"

"Probably up front with the driver."

"Hold on. I'll be right back." Tenchi retrieved his sword and then walked out the back to liberate those keys from their current owner.

Ryoko waited, impatiently tapping her toes on the bare metal floor. As she sat waiting, Ryo-oh-ki came bounding in and hopped up on her lap.

"Mya?" She looked up at Ryoko apparently inquiring as to her condition.

"Better now, thanks." Ryoko actually smiled at the concern being shown her. "I'll pet you as soon Tenchi gets the keys."

"Mya!"

"Hey, you can't -- oof!" The objections of the driver were cut short. Ryoko didn't try to imagine what Tenchi had done to stop the objections. He obviously wasn't in any mood for it. She loved it when his protective instincts came through. A moment later, the young man came back inside bearing a short wooden rod.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Tenchi turned his attention first to Ryoko's manacles and chains, then to the feed-back mittens. As he worked on the unwanted decorations, Ryoko sat quietly, waiting for the right moment to really express how she felt.

"So... what's this all about?"

"I'm setting you free." Tenchi answered quickly.

"Yeah, but... I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Tenchi examined the feedback mittens, looking for some place where he was meant to place the key in order to remove them.

Ryoko turned her hands over, exposing the proper place for the key.

"Jail-breaks."

Tenchi shook his head. "This isn't a jail-break."

"Could have fooled me."

"Nope. This is all totally legal." Matching the key to the gloves finally caused the accursed device to fall away from Ryoko's hands.

As Ryoko lifted her hands to scratch at Ryo-oh-ki's ears as she had promised, Tenchi took them and held her hands tightly.

"Ryoko, you're free. You've been pardoned."

Ryoko's eyes went wide as saucers.

"How the hell did you get Aeka to do that?"

Tenchi's confidence seemed to falter and he looked away for a second.

"Well... it's kind of a long story. But..." Tenchi returned his gaze to Ryoko. "But what's important is that you're still alive."

Ryoko could sense that something was different with Tenchi. Something had changed since they had last spoken. The way he was looking at her, the way he was holding her hands, and the way he was talking to her, it all seemed different, more tender.

"Why are you doing this?" Looking down at Tenchi's hands in her own, she couldn't figure out what had happened to change his opinion of her so radically. "What's... what's going on?"

"Ryoko, I... I'm not really sure how to say this. I just know how I feel. When I heard they wanted to execute you, I just couldn't allow that to happen. I'm sorry it took so long to get you out. But, I wanted to make sure I'd tried all the legal options first."

Ryoko grinned. That was so like Tenchi.

"Are you saying that you were thinking of illegal options?"

"Yes, I was." Tenchi nodded. "I'd have broken you out if I had to."

Ryoko's grin began to grow. She glanced down for a second out of embarrassment. She was beginning to see the pattern in what Tenchi was saying.

"But I thought you couldn't live the life of a pirate."

Tenchi hesitated to answer. He had known this would come up, and he still wasn't sure how to respond. He was going on gut feelings now. Sometimes gut feelings led one along a strange and twisted path. But this path wasn't so twisted. He just had to tell Ryoko how he felt. Easier said than done.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Ryoko. That's the last thing I want. But its also true that I don't want to live my life as a criminal. Now, we don't have to. You have a second chance! You don't have to be a pirate anymore."

"Really?"

"Really." Tenchi nodded firmly.

Ryoko sighed with relief. She could feel all the concerns and worries of a rough life sloughing away. She would no longer be hunted. Now she could concentrate on the things that made life worth living, like expressing her profound appreciation to Tenchi not just for saving her life, but also for finally understanding how she felt about him.

"Well," Carefully, Ryoko picked up Ryo-oh-ki and set her aside, despite the creature's sad sounding objection. "I guess that just leaves one thing."

"Huh?" Tenchi looked quizically into her eyes. "What?"

"This." Laughing with delight, Ryoko leapt into his arms, knocking him flat on his back. "You are the coolest!"

"Whoa!" Tenchi laughed at Ryoko's overwhelming enthusiasm. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Hell, yeah!" Ryoko agreed as she dug her fingers into Tenchi shoulders. "Hell, yeah."

Seeing that all was as it should be, Tenchi put his arms around Ryoko. "I'm sorry for being such a fool."

"Forget it." Ryoko mumbled into his neck as the sound of police sirens began to wail nearby. "Just..." Unable to find words to express how she felt, Ryoko just held Tenchi tighter. "Just hold me."

Tenchi did exactly that as more and more sirens came closer and closer. Though he ached to just lay here like this for as long as he pleased, Tenchi couldn't ignore when someone suddenly jumped into the ruined transport and started yelling at them.

"Freeze!" Kiyone Makibi screeched at the top of her lungs while pointing a GP-issue blaster at the couple on the floor of the transport. "Space-Pirate Ryoko, Tenchi Masaki, this is the Galaxy Police! Give yourselves up!"

"Yeah!" Mihoshi agreed just as loudly though she seemed to be giggling as if something were funny. "Or you'll be sorry!"

Tenchi nearly jumped out of his skin at getting caught snuggling with a girl. Scrambling to his feet he tried unsuccessfully to explain the incriminating situation.

"Kiyone! Mihoshi! I.. well... that is... uh..."

Ryo-oh-ki started growling and hissing at the police officers, while Ryoko voiced her displeasure at being interrupted.

"Scram! Or I'll sick her on ya!""

"Give yourselves up to us," Kiyone went on in a firm but quieter voice, "before the proper authorities get here."

Mihoshi smiled and flashed them a victory sign.

"Oh, thank God." Tenchi sighed a breath of relief. "But..."

"Come on, come on!" Kiyone grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the vehicle to reveal the red-colored GP cruiser floating overhead. "We haven't got all day! I even brought Yagami itself into the atmosphere. We're forbidden from doing that, you know."

Seeing that these two officers of the law were on her side for once, Ryoko went along. But there were some things that apparently needed explaining.

"Hey, Kiyone. I appreciate the assist and all, but Tenchi says this is legit."

"I don't want to hear about it." Kiyone just shook her head and sighed. "I'm probably ending my career helping you two out like this."

"But, Kiyone." Tnchi also explained. "It's true. Aeka wouldn't pardon Ryoko so I challenged her for the Jurai throne so that I could do it."

"You did what!" Both Kiyone and Ryoko exclaimed in open astonishment.

"Really? Wow!" Mihoshi applauded his initiative. "That's so sweet! You must really love Ryoko a lot!"

Tenchi's face went beet-red as Ryoko looked on him with admiration and respect. She knew that he prefered his quiet life in Okayama. If what he was saying was true, then he was giving up everything he valued so that she could live on in freedom.

"Did you win?" Kiyone asked.

"Well, Aeka conceeded. So... yeah. I guess I did." Tenchi replied, unsure why Kiyone was so concerned.

"Holy shit." Kiyone swore in total disblief.

"Kiyone." Mihoshi mildly admonished her partner with a grin. "You're not supposed to swear in uniform."

"Put a cork in it, airhead. If Tenchi really did beat Aeka in a duel of succession, then he can pardon anyone he wants."

"Is that so?" Mihoshi asked as if she had never heard of the concept of a pardon before today. "So Ryoko doesn't have to be executed or go to jail or anything?"

"No, Mihoshi." Kiyone's head drooped with disgust at her partner. "She doesn't."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! Congratulation, Ryoko!" Mihoshi charged over and gave Ryoko a big hug.

"Thanks." Ryoko reluctantly accepted the congratulations in the manner it was intended.

"Sorry. Just one more question." Kiyone waved a hand while rubbing at her temple with the other. "Has anyone bothered to announce all this to the public? Or... I don't know... maybe... the police!"

"Uh..."

"Damn!" Ryoko swore, thinking of the princess Tenchi had left back in the palace. "That girl just can't let stand losing!"

"Right." Kiyone proclaimed. "Everybody on board!" Raising her left hand, the officer pressed a botton on some sort of control unit at her wrist, and the pale yellow light of a GP-issue transporter beam engulfed the group. Just before the beam took them, Ryoko took Tenchi's arm with both hands. He looked at her and smiled.

END.

AFTERWORD: While I look forward to reading all the reviews for the conclusion of this story, I regret that I may not be able to reply promptly. The source of my monthly pay-check (the US Army) has decided that I will be sent to a very hot and dry place. I will endeavor to keep my head attached to my neck until I return late in 2007. My sincere thanks to all those who have written to me with opinions, critiques, and suggestions on my story.


End file.
